Два слова
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Two Words" за авторством Kali47 (/u/687117/Kali47) Майкрофт похищен террористами на территории Германии и Шерлок с Джоном бросаются ему на помощь.
1. Пролог

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Пролог**

Все началось с двух слов.

Просто имя и междометие. Их произнесли быстро, дрожащим, чуть задыхающимся голосом одной судьбоносной ночью.

И поражали не они сами — то, что их окружало. Между словами вышла неуверенная пауза, заряженная просьбой-вопросом, которая так и не была высказана. И полустон-полувздох, последовавший за вторым словом, отражавший внутренние сожаления, которые так и не были произнесены вслух.

Да, все началось с этих слов. Жаль, что Шерлок Холмс так и не удосужился взять трубку, чтобы их услышать.

* * *

— Шерлок, — чуть запыхавшись, прошептал Майкрофт в темноте ночи. Время убегало, как и варианты спасения. "Мне нужна твоя помощь", с мольбой и даже небольшим отчаянием подумал он. Последнее было для него нетипично, но учитывая ситуацию, он решил, что имеет право на некоторое количество паники.

Он видел приближавшуюся вдалеке машину, и понимая, что это не спасение — проклятье, покрепче сжал в правой руке мобильник.

— Пока, — наконец выговорил он, и его голос дрогнул еще сильнее. Он хотел сказать " _я прощаю тебя"_ и _"я тебя люблю",_ но в этот момент его ослепили фары, да и вообще для этих слов было уже поздновато. Поднимая руки в жесте капитуляции, Майкрофт нажал красную кнопку и закончил голосовое сообщение.

В тысячах миль от него на журнальном столике в 221Б зажужжал мобильник Шерлока, оповещая своего хозяина о новом сообщении в голосовой почте. Детектив со вздохом скосил глаза на экранчик, интересуясь отправителем. И мгновенно испытал желание удалить то, что пришло. Вот только мобильник валялся на столике, а Шерлок с комфортом возлежал на диване и не хотел тратить свою драгоценную энергию на протягивание руки к маленькой черной коробочке.

Поэтому он скучающим тоном обратился к Джону, сидящему в ближайшем кресле:

— Удали сообщение.

Добрый доктор издал протестующий стон, но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить, и потому вслепую потянулся к смартфону друга. Рассеянно нажал несколько кнопок, и сообщение — возможно, содержащее _последние слова_ отчаявшегося человека — исчезло.


	2. Глава 1

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 1**

Шел третий день, как консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс занимался нераскрытыми и, честно говоря, изрядно запыленными делами Ярда. Он ненавидел их всем сердцем и относился к стремительно уменьшающейся стопке почти с презрением, но, тем не менее, продолжал раскрывать папку за папкой. Инспектор Лестрейд вот уже несколько недель не приносил ничего сколько-нибудь интересного, и эти папки "все-очевидно-но-впечатляет-почему-еще-никто-не-раскрыл" стали для консультанта следующим из наилучших способов справиться с быстро наваливающейся скукой.

В данный момент он держал в руках папку с делом молодой женщины, около пяти лет назад загадочно исчезнувшей из своей квартиры в Ноттинг Хилл. Неплохой случай, занявший оголодавший мозг детектива на полноценные четыре часа — ибо именно столько ушло у Шерлока на то, чтобы расколоть дело и понять: единственное, что случилось с этой девушкой — это любовь. Она просто сбежала на какой-то тропический остров со своим бойфрендом, чтобы выйти за него замуж... _скука_.

Джон Ватсон, отставной военный доктор и по совместительству сосед Шерлока, вернулся с работы как раз в тот момент, когда детектив открывал очередную папку. Это было предпоследнее дело из той груды, что занес им в начале недели Лестрейд, и Джон прекрасно сознавал, что если лондонский преступный мир в ближайшее время не станет чуть поактивнее, ему придется снова прятать куда-то свой пистолет.

— Новых дел нет? — излишне бодро поинтересовался он и открыл холодильник, собираясь заняться готовкой ужина. В ответ он удостоился лишь брошенного на него сердитого взгляда, после чего сосед вновь снова принялся изучать с лупой фотографии места преступления.

— Уверен, что-нибудь в конце концов подвернется, — примирительно добавил доктор.

И судьба, видимо, его услышала, поскольку не успел он договорить предложение, как зазвонил телефон Шерлока. Тот бросил взгляд на экран — прочитал, кто звонит, нахмурился и снял трубку.

— Что ему понадобилось на этот раз? — вместо приветствия холодно поинтересовался Шерлок. Джон вопросительно на него глянул, и детектив одними губами произнес "Антея".

Доктор позволил себе слегка улыбнуться при упоминании личной ассистентки старшего брата Шерлока — миловидной брюнетки с прелестными карими глазами и излишне тесными отношениями со своим "блэкберри", которые, по-видимому, не оставляли места ни для кого более одушевленного. Однако через минуту улыбка Джона сменилась выражением любопытства — он заметил в Шерлоке резкую перемену. Неизвестно, что сказали ему на другом конце линии, но друг внезапно переключился из состояния "даже пальцем не пошевелю, что бы вам ни понадобилось" в положение "я весь внимание, говорите скорее".

— Я этим займусь, — наконец проговорил Шерлок, молча послушав Антею почти три минуты. Нажав кнопку отключения, он стремительно вскочил с места и метнулся из кухни. Джон даже выронил из руки кастрюлю. На лице Шерлока застыло выражение, которое блогер слишком хорошо знал: оно одновременно означало "новое дело" и "может быть опасно". Джон пошел следом и обнаружил друга уже около входной двери и в наполовину натянутом пальто и шарфе.

— Одевайся теплее, — сообщил тот. — Мы едем в Германию.

* * *

Они спешно отбыли на такси в Хитроу. В дороге Шерлок что-то яростно печатал на телефоне — просматривал сайты авиакомпаний, как понял Джон, бросив взгляд на экран. "Любопытно", — подумал он. С получением нового дела друг обычно становился разговорчиво-возбужденным, предвкушение новой схватки его бодрило. Но сейчас, он, как ни странно, выглядел серьезным и странно "закрытым".

— Что за дело? — решил Джон прервать молчание.

— Пропавший без вести.

— В Германии? — надавил доктор, поскольку больше никаких подробностей не последовало.

— Очевидно, — сурово ответил Шерлок.

В такси вновь наступило молчание. Они выехали на шоссе M4, быстро покрывая расстояние в предночном трафике.

— Может, поделишься какими-нибудь подробностями? — снова попытал счастья Джон.

— Член британского правительства предположительно был похищен вчера в Берлине. В последний раз его видели уходящим со встречи с немецкими коллегами, но до отеля он не дошел. Исходя из _некоторых_ его предыдущих назначений, считается, что к его похищению могут быть причастны террористы.

— Террористы? — потрясенно переспросил Джон. Расследовать дело с террористами — не лучшая затея и, кроме того, она им, мягко говоря, не по зубам.

— Как же это раздражает, — проворчал друг.

— Это еще слабо сказано! Террористы очень опасны, Шерлок.

— Да не террористы, — тот поднял руку с телефоном, качнул им из стороны в сторону. — Вот _это_ раздражает. Раньше утра нет ни одного прямого рейса в Германию.

— И это хорошо, — сказал Джон. — Как раз хватит времени обсудить, почему мы рвемся гоняться за чертовыми террористами где-то посреди Европы. У Майкрофта наверняка есть для такой работы прорва агентов, разве нет?

На последних словах лицо Шерлока странно дрогнуло, но он ничего не ответил. Только вновь опустил взгляд к маленькому черному аппарату и стал колотить по кнопкам с нервирующей друга скоростью.

Когда они наконец добрались до аэропорта, было уже почти 7 вечера, и детектив быстро направился к терминалу №5. Они прошли охранную зону, как раз успев до закрытия выхода на посадку, и поднялись на борт летящего в Женеву Боинга 737 "Британских авиалиний".

* * *

— Ладно, а теперь колись! — строго приказал Джон, когда они оба устроились в креслах, а стюардесса дважды попросила Шерлока выключить перед взлетом телефон.

— Насчет чего? — резко спросил детектив.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Что вообще происходит? — серьезно поинтересовался доктор.

— Я уже говорил. Мы едем в Германию искать похищенного вчера человека.

— Да, эту часть я уже слышал, — сказал Джон. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты скучал, но на тебя не похоже вот так бросать все и рысью мчаться в аэропорт ради дела твоего _брата_. Ты же всегда заставляешь его сначала попрыгать, а на этот раз взялся за расследование без единой жалобы. Почему?

Ответом на эту дедукцию стала кривая улыбка и одобрительно приподнятая бровь Шерлока. Улыбка, впрочем, быстро исчезла.

— Дело интересное.

— Шерлок, что именно ты не хочешь мне говорить? — Джон постарался вложить в свой вопрос максимум военной властности.

— Это дело _действительно_ интересное, — резко ответил тот, и доктор испытал отчетливое ощущение, что лучше сменить тему.

— Ладно. Так что нам еще известно? Есть какие-нибудь ниточки? — спросил он друга.

— По словам Антеи, это была стандартная малозначимая встреча. Охрана присутствовала, но без особых изысков — нет причин считать, что кто-то ведет нечестную игру. На данный момент у немцев нет никаких зацепок. Однако завтра утром нас ждут в посольстве, и к этому времени у них, скорее всего, уже будет какая-то информациия. Особенно о том, как произошло похищение.

— Ясно. А что насчет самого пропавшего? Что Антея о нем говорила? Ты сказал, т-ты... — Джон запнулся и замолчал, поскольку самолет начал набирать предвзлетную скорость. Доктор крепко сжал губы, вцепился в подлокотники и коротко про себя помолился.

— Все нормально? — посмотрел на него с легкой ухмылкой Шерлок.

— Да-да, — пробормотал Джон. — Просто я не большой поклонник самолетов. Человек должен не летать, а ходить.

— Статистически у тебя куда больше шансов погибнуть в автоаварии, чем при падении самолета, — серьезно заявил сосед.

Джон одарил его мрачным, очень мрачным взглядом.

— От этого не легче, — процедил он сквозь зубы, стараясь дышать поглубже.

Шерлок мудро заткнулся, но не перестал насмешливо поглядывать на бедного доктора.

* * *

— Итак, жертва. Похищенный, — снова заговорил Джон, когда самолет приобрел более или менее горизонтальное положение, и если не смотреть в сторону окна, то можно было притвориться, что они на земле, в безопасности. — Что мы о нем знаем?

Пока Шерлок обдумывал свой ответ, в его глазах опять мелькнуло то странное выражение. И когда он заговорил, слова, срывавшиеся с его языка, прозвучали ровно и без эмоций.

— Занимает скромное положение в британском правительстве, когда не обременен обязанностями секретной службы или ЦРУ на внештатной основе.

Секунда молчания, потом другая.

— О мой Бог, — выпалил Джон, когда его наконец накрыло понимание. — О. Мой. Бог. Это же Майкрофт, да? Это его похитили?

— Угу, — буркнул Шерлок, и Джона сразил холод его ответа.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал он и получил в ответ недоуменно поднятые брови.

— Насчет чего? — Шерлок, казалось, искренне любопытствовал.

— Он твой брат, — попытался уточнить Джон очевидное. — Это тяжело, я тебе сочувствую.

— То, что жертва — мой брат, не имеет ровно никакого значения, — в голосе детектива явственно зазвучало недовольство. — Как я уже сказал, это просто интересное дело.

Вот _это_ действительно заткнуло Джона.

Спустя полтора часа и одно успешное приземление, они уже были в Женеве. Еще шестнадцать минут ушло на то, что бы добраться из аэропорта к ближайшей железнодорожной станции и успеть к ночному поезду на Берлин. Они стремительно проходили сверкающие плиткой проходы и лавировали между ордами снующих туристов; выйти из одного здания, войти в другое, спуститься по одним ступенькам, потом по другим и наконец оказаться на платформе номер три. Поезд уже был на месте, и они быстро вошли в вагон. Джон недовольно высказался насчет упущенной возможности купить настоящего швейцарского шоколада.

Они ехали тринадцать часов, и большую часть пути Джон продремал. Шерлок продолжал набирать на телефоне запросы, впитывая максимальное количество информации о Берлине. Он изучал карты города, читал о разных районах, выяснял, которые из них респектабельны, а в какие лучше не заходить после наступления сумерек. Изучал конструкцию немецкой судебной системы — а в особенности полиции, поскольку в какой-то момент им определенно предстояло с ней пересечься. Всегда полезно знать, как работает _враг_.

За окном пролетала Швейцария: озеро, загородные пейзажи, поля, леса, города, и вот наконец где-то в ночи они пересекли границу с Германией.

* * *

Рассвет застал их на немецкой земле Баден-Вюртемберг, недалеко от границы с Францией.

Джон крепко спал, а Шерлок рассеяно смотрел в окно. Мимо пролетали сельские пригороды, и можно было видеть, что их поезд едет вдоль Рейна. Немногим раньше Шерлок переговорил с Антеей, и она передала ему последнюю информацию от немецкой полиции: водителя, который должен был везти Майкрофта в отель, обнаружили мертвым в собственной квартире, а его удостоверение личности и форма исчезли.

Никто пока не выдвигал никаких требований или выкупа, и полиция до сих пор не представляла, кто мог это устроить. _Плохо._ Кто бы ни стоял за похищением Майкрофта, он отлично его организовал и не боялся проливать кровь. Отсутствие требований подразумевало, что Майкрофта взяли целенаправленно и более, чем вероятно, ради какой-то информации, которой _тот_ обладает. Придавленный веским значением этого факта, Шерлок прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. Он чувствовал подступающую головную боль. "Майкрофт, — подумал он, и в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. — Что же они собираются с тобой сделать?"

Он с силой выдохнул, стараясь перегруппировать мысли. Нельзя допустить, чтобы волнение затмило рассудок и повлияло на способности к концентрации. Если он хочет, чтобы работа была эффективной, ему надо оставаться сосредоточенным. Бросив последний взгляд на мелькающие за окном немецкие пригороды, Шерлок уничтожил остатки внутреннего раздрая и вернулся к интернет-исследованию.

* * *

Солнечные лучи раздражающе били в лицо Майкрофту Холмсу и он, шевельнувшись, начал приходить в себя. Но вместе с сознанием проснулась боль, и он, издав стон, замер. Потом раскрыл глаза — в них словно сыпанули песка — и изучил окружающую обстановку. Как и следовало ожидать, он по-прежнему находился на старом складе, где и заснул — ну или, если говорить точнее, потерял сознание — день назад.

Он поднял голову — болезненно одервеневшие мышцы шеи выразили бурный протест — и поискал признаки присутствия своих тюремщиков. Похоже, он по-прежнему был один — спасибо тебе, Боже, за маленькие радости. Хотя то, что он сидел, привязанный к металлическому стулу где-то на заброшенном немецком складе, к радости никак нельзя было отнести.

Майкрофт заставил себя замедлить дыхание, чтобы снизить давление на стянутую грудь, и огляделся в поисках выхода. Комната была нервирующе голой и в обозримом пространстве не нашлось предметов, способных ему помочь. В углу виднелась катушка электрокабеля, но туда было не дотянуться. К дальней стене была прикреплена ржавая металлическая столешница. Забитые досками окна пропускали лишь тоненькие лучи света, отчего внутренность склада казалась еще мрачнее, а красно-кирпичная пыль казалась плохим предзнаменованием.

Вздохнув, Майкрофт попытался выпрямить спину и чуть-чуть согнуть руки, чтобы восстановить кровообращение в затекших мышцах. Он шмыгнул носом и понял, что у него насморк. Шла только первая половина марта, и температура едва поднималась чуть выше заморозков. И хотя он провел ночь не на улице, его костюм, пусть и пошитый из высококачественной ткани, но сейчас мятый, рваный и окровавленный, не позволял адекватно сохранять тепло. Если тюремщики в скором времени не переведут его в помещение потеплее, придется добавить к стремительно растущему списку проблем еще и гипотермию. "Если я столько проживу, чтобы успеть заболеть", — горько подумал Холмс.

Находившаяся слева металлическая дверь со скрежетом распахнулась, и Майкрофт, сделав глубокий вздох, придал своему лицу каменное выражение. На линии взгляда появился высокий массивный мужчина: короткие темные волосы, мрачный решительный взгляд и жесткая линия челюсти. На нем была черная стеганая куртка, с виду настолько теплая и удобная, что Майкрофт на секунду ему позавидовал, но затем заметил сжатые кулаки, которые тому явно не терпелось пустить в ход. К сожалению, сегодня ему явно предстояло лишь повторение вчерашнего.

— Guten Morgen, mein Freund, — произнес мужчина с сильным баварским акцентом, перекатывая на языке "р". — Hast Du heute Lust, mit mir zu sprechen¹?

Майкрофт чуть было не ответил "простите, но я по-прежнему не испытываю желания с вами разговаривать", но все же промолчал, решив, что нечего отвечать по такому мелкому поводу. Он, в отличие от Шерлока, выше этого.

— Nein²?— проворчал незнакомец, так и не дождавшись реакции. Но не похоже, чтобы молчание Майкрофта его как-то расстроило.

Холмс заметил в его глазах нечто, очень напоминающее жажду крови, и, чувствуя, что все внутри холодеет, приготовился получить удар.

Губы немца сложились в неприятную кривую улыбку, и он широко размахнулся. Секундой позже его правый кулак выбил весь дух из старшего Холмса. Слева, справа, слева, в грудь, в подбородок, в живот... перед глазами Майкрофта замелькали звезды. Боль ослепляла, и разом напомнили о себе все раны, полученные во время предыдущего избиения. Когда громила наконец решил передохнуть, Майкрофт уже дышал тяжело и часто.

Тот навис над ним.

— Wirst Du jetzt vielleicht sprechen³?

Майкрофт по-прежнему не испытывал такого желания и сплюнул окровавленную слюну под ноги своему мучителю. Не слишком достойный ответ, но, как он счел, отлично отражает суть.

Мрачная ухмылка "гориллы" стала еще шире, и он опять размахнулся. Новый удар выбил Майкрофту зуб, породив изо рта новый поток крови.

Майкрофт постарался блокировать боль. Этой технике он научился в те давние времена, когда еще работал на Секретную службу. Если удастся на чем-нибудь как следует сосредоточиться, все остальное должно исчезнуть. В каком-то извращенном смысле, победа духа над бренным телом.

"Надо найти что-то сильное, за что можно держаться. Что-то, что принесет надежду и утешение, — сказал ему как-то один из наставников. — То, что станет причиной бороться и не опускать руки".

Разуму Майкрофта не пришлось долго искать что-то сильное и знакомое. Он закрыл глаза и вскоре перед его глазами остался лишь маленький мальчик с черными кудрявыми волосами и умными ярко-голубыми глазами, который улыбался, словно говоря, " _я люблю тебя, старший братик"._

Все прочее же отдалилось, растворившись до негромкого монотонного гула.

* * *

¹ Доброе утро, дружок. Сегодня будешь со мной разговаривать? (нем.)

² Нет? (нем.)

³ А сейчас будешь говорить? (нем.)


	3. Глава 2

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 2**

Немногим вскоре полудня Шерлок и Джон наконец вошли в здание британского посольства в Берлине. После недолгого ожидания секретарь провела их прямо к послу. Им оказался напряженный мужчина лет сорока, со светлыми с проседью волосами, круглыми ореховыми глазами и фальшивой улыбкой, какая бывает лишь у политиков и актеров.

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон, — поздоровался он с южноанглийским акцентом. Оксфорд, мелькнуло в голове у консультирующего детектива. — Очень рад знакомству. Жаль только, что обстоятельства столь прискорбны.

Джон вежливо обменялся с ним рукопожатием — Шерлок же остался стоять, намеренно опустив руки и не побеспокоившись снять перчатки.

— Чем мой брат здесь занимался? — поинтересовался он. Ответ он и так знал, но хотел выяснить, допущен ли этот человек к сколько-нибудь чувствительной информации, или он просто пешка, с которой только попусту тратить драгоценное время.

— У него была встреча с руководителями немецких служб госбезопасности, — корректно ответил посол.

Шерлок жестом показал ему продолжать.

— Это была не первая подобная встреча, но как мне сообщили, ничего сверхчувствительного на этот раз не обсуждалось. Просто продолжение кое-каких старых... — он на мгновение замялся, подбирая нужное слово: — ... _тем_ , скажем так. И стандартный обмен информацией по текущим делам в наших странах.

Шерлок нашел, что политический жаргон сильно действует ему на нервы. Эта привычка бесконечно пользоваться особыми словами-кодами и полуправдой только ненужным образом затягивала разговор и не позволяла с уверенностью сказать, что послу на самом деле известно.

— Каких именно тем? — проявил он нетерпение.

Посол, похоже, не испытывал желания отвечать на этот вопрос, либо, возможно, достиг предела своей компетенции. Он быстро кинул взгляд на стоящий на столе телефон и все-таки решился.

— Это сверхсекретная информация, я не должен о ней с вами распространяться, — начал он, и Шерлок понял, что посол, видимо, получил приказ — и, скорее всего, непосредственно из Уайтхолла — рассказать все. — В конце прошлого года мистер Холмс помог немецким спецслужбам с одной террористической группировкой. С его помощью был разработан план по предотвращению теракта.

— Самолет Берлин-Дюссельдорф, который разбился, но таинственным образом не причинил никаких жертв, — Шерлок быстро связал вопрос с немецкой версией майкрофтовского плана "Ковентри". Посол, похоже, удивился, что Шерлоку об этом известно. А Шерлок — что посол тоже в курсе.

— Да, это была идея вашего брата. И блестящая идея, могу добавить. Она спасла множество жизней. Я слышал, в Лондоне недавно готовился похожий план, но что-то, видимо, пошло не так, поскольку самолет так и не взлетел.

Шерлок стиснул челюсти. На эту тему ему не требовались дополнительные сведения, он все и так знал. Он и его глупость — вот единственные причины, почему тот конкретный самолет так и не оторвался от земли.

— И за тем терактом стояла какая-то организация? — Джон мудро перенаправил разговор подальше от фиаско Шерлока с Ирен Адлер.

— "Die Schwarze Nadel", — ответил посол.

— "Черная игла", — почти мгновенно перевел Шерлок. Друг удивленно на него глянул.

— Да, местное отделение группы джихадистов. Они были очень активны в начале 90-х; возглавляли список самых разыскиваемых.

— Возглавляли? — переспросил Джон.

— Да, насколько я знаю, почти все ее главари были арестованы, и ячейка прекратила свое существование. До самого недавнего времени, когда они снова зашевелились.

— Наверное, обрели нового лидера, — предположил Шерлок. — Что еще вам о них известно?

— К сожалению, это все, — лицо посла слегка потемнело, и Джон ощутил исходящую от него неуверенность.

— В чем дело? — спросил он.

— _Исчезновение_ мистера Холмса расследует полиция, — тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, произнес посол. — Я говорил вчера с министром иностранных дел Германии, и он заверил меня, что они относятся к случившемуся очень серьезно. Но в данный момент расследование не будет отталкиваться от деятельности террористов.

— Почему? — вознегодовал Шерлок. — Здесь определенно есть связь.

— Это Германия, мистер Холмс, — произнес посол. — Отношения с Ближним Востоком здесь довольно сложны, а сам вопрос очень чувствителен. Это дело не будет считаться терактом, пока немцы не будут абсолютно уверены в том, что это именно он. И не станут публично распространяться на эту тему.

— Тогда я буду искать брата без их помощи, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок.

Джон почувствовал, что друг вот-вот повернется и уйдет.

— Шерлок, погоди, — он вскинул руку, останавливая детектива. — Кто возглавляет расследование? — требовательно поинтересовался он у посла.

— Kriminalhauptkommissar¹ Ян Фишер, — сообщил тот. — Если желаете, мой ассистент вас к нему отвезет.

— Уголовная полиция? — Шерлок нахмурится.

— Да, — подтвердил посол. — Мы не хотим вовлекать Bundesgrenzschutz — федеральную полицию — пока не получим больше информации.

* * *

Криминальный отдел полиции — или, как его здесь называли, KDD (сокращение от Kriminaldauerdienst², как указал Шерлок) — похоже, можно было считать вариантом подразделения Лестрейда в Скотланд-Ярде. И выглядел он тоже довольно похоже: располагался в едином высоком бетонном здании, в кабинетах — ряды столов с компьютерами и телефонами. "Хотя окон в Ярде побольше", — с ноткой британской гордости отметил про себя блогер.

Их с Шерлоком сразу же провели в кабинет главного комиссара, и сопровождавший их посольский работник — Йен Хауэр, тридцать с чем-то лет, лысеет, лишний вес, холост — быстро представил их Фишеру на правильном немецком, хотя и не без британской протяжности.

После чего любезно напомнил комиссару, что Департамент иностранных дел особо оговорил предоставление данным людям полного доступа к расследованию этого чрезвычайно чувствительного дела. Джону не требовалось понимать по-немецки, чтобы заметить: комиссар не обрадовался их присутствию. Тот, не разжимая губ, поздоровался и окинул друзей долгим, оценивающим взглядом.

Это был человек лет 40-45, крепкого телосложения и в целом в хорошей форме, картину типичного здоровяка-полицейского довершали темные короткие волосы. Острый взгляд карих глаз оценивающе прошелся по Шерлоку, схватывая его облик: черное длиннополое пальто, синий шарф, высокие скулы. Темные густые брови немца сошлись в складку.

— Ich verlange einen vollständigen Bericht über den Fall³! — отчеканил детектив, нисколько не смущенный этим пристальным изучением.

Зная друга, Джон предположил, что Шерлок вряд ли произнес что-то вроде "Привет, рад знакомству" — скорее, он поинтересовался, есть ли что-то новое по делу брата. "И с каких это пор Шерлок говорит по-немецки?" — удивился Джон про себя.

— Я говорю на вашем языке, герр Холмс, — произнес комиссар по-английски с сильным немецким акцентом.

Йен Хауэр решил, что его услуги больше не требуются, и быстро исчез из кабинета, сославшись на необходимость сделать несколько звонков.

— У нас есть видеозапись с камеры того здания, где проходила встреча. Ваш брат сел в его машину, а потом мы теряем его в трафике, — неторопливо стал объяснять комиссар. Он явно не привык говорить по-английски и медленно подбирал слова. — Мы знаем, что не его настоящий водитель сидел за... Lenkrad?

— Руль, — мгновенно перевел Шерлок и жестом показал продолжать. Ему с трудом удавалось сдерживаться и не поправлять английскую грамматику.

— Ja⁴, за рулем. Этим утром водителя нашли мертвым в собственном доме. Убийство.

— Да-да, это я знаю, — Шерлок начал проявлять нетерпение. — Что еще вам известно? Есть какие-нибудь зацепки?

Джон глянул на него, намекая, что не очень разумно злить единственного человека, который способен помочь им найти Майкрофта, но Шерлок, похоже, не внял предупреждению. Джон видел, что друг нервничает: тот переминался с ноги на ногу, а опущенные по бокам руки без конца сжимались и разжимались. "Многовато для холодного отстранения", — подумал доктор.

— Мы пытались отследить телефон вашего брата, но он отключен, — строго сообщил комиссар, явно не оценив тон Шерлока. — В данный момент мы отслеживаем историю его звонков. Кроме того, мы объявили вашего брата в розыск. И его машину тоже. Так что, если вы закончили со своими вопросами... Würde ich gerne zu meiner Arbeit zurückkehren, die Ihrer Meinung nach nicht schnell genug geht. Und die viel schneller gehen würde, wenn Sie aufhören würden, mich zu belästigen! — выпалил он под конец тоном человека, чье терпение подошло к концу, подкрепил собственные слова сердитым взглядом и стремительно вышел из кабинета, с треском захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Что он сказал? — поинтересовался Джон. — Вряд ли, что он твой горячий поклонник и сгорает от нетерпения помочь нам отыскать Майкрофта. Так что?

— "Я хотел бы вернуться к своей работе, которая и так, по-вашему, движется слишком медленно. Она пойдет заметно быстрее, когда вы перестанете меня беспокоить", — слово в слово перевел Шерлок тираду комиссара и шагнул к двери, собираясь последовать за покинувшим кабинет немцем, готовый ко второму раунду.

— Постой! — Джон схватил его за руку. — Я понимаю, что ты расстроен и хочешь поскорее найти брата, но, _пожалуйста,_ перестань так крутить носом. Мы на чужой земле, у нас нет ни подмоги, ни представления, как все здесь работает. Нам нужна помощь этого человека.

— Мне не... — начал было Шерлок, но Джон резко его прервал:

— Да, нужна! И ты это знаешь. Так что, пожалуйста, просто смирись с этим и не будь такой задницей. — Осознав, что начинает кричать, Джон сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и продолжил: — Если Майкрофт у террористов, у него очень мало времени. И мы быстрее его отыщем, если заручимся поддержкой местной полиции.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул наконец Шерлок — и настолько тихо, что можно было притвориться, что этого вообще не случилось. Джон выпустил его руку и пошел следом на поиски разозленного комиссара полиции.

Встреченный в холле Йен Хауэр радостно показал нужное направление и сообщил, что их покидает. Услуги переводчика им явно не требовались, а его ждет работа. Он пообещал, что будет на связи, дал свой личный телефонный номер и заставил пообещать, что они ему без колебаний позвонят, если потребуется какая-то помощь. Пред уходом он заверил своих соотечественников, что посольство держит расследование на личном контроле и делает все возможное, чтобы поиски Майкрофта Холмса увенчались успехом.

Шерлок с Джоном в конце концов нашли главного комиссара в какой-то технической лаборатории — тот стоял перед огромным монитором, 40х30 дюймов⁵. Там же, за компьютерной клавиатурой, сидел еще какой-то молодой парень.

— Это мой коллега, Kriminaloberkommissar⁶ Мирко Леманн, — сообщил друзьям Фишер. Он, казалось, немного остыл, но разговаривал все равно еще очень холодно. Его младший коллега однако вел себя значительно дружелюбнее: он улыбнулся гостям и вежливо поздоровался.

— Это история звонков с телефона моего брата? — Шерлок взглядом показал на экран.

— Именно так, — ответил комиссар. — С того самого момента, как он прибыл в Берлин во вторник утром. Ничего необычного мы не нашли. Хотя последний звонок был сделан в ночь его исчезновения, через двадцать минут после того, как мы потеряли его из виду.

Шерлок уставился на немца, сверля его взглядом.

— Звонок ушел в Англию, но проследить номер мы не можем, он защищен. Мы пытаемся его взломать, но это не просто, — пояснил Леманн на отличном английском, хотя и с определенным немецким выговором.

— Я избавлю вас от этой проблемы. Номер 07700942208, — холодно и отрывисто произнес консультирующий детектив.

Джон мгновенно узнал номер.

— Но это же...

— Да, это мой номер, Джон. Я знаю.

— Почему вы не сказали, что разговаривали с братом в ту ночь? — снова начал злиться комиссар.

— Потому что этого не было, — ответил Шерлок. И подумал, что, возможно, стоит уточнить, раз Джон просил его быть повежливей. — Я с ним не _разговаривал_. Он оставил мне сообщение голосовой почты, которое было затем стерто без прослушивания.

Комиссар странно посмотрел на него, и Шерлок про себя понадеялся, что тот отпустит какое-нибудь замечание насчет его отношений с братом. У детектива чесались руки задать этому немцу трепку.

— Вам известно, откуда был совершен звонок? — прервал Джон это соревнование взглядов.

— Проследить точное местоположение мы не смогли. — Рыжеволосый полицейский нажал несколько клавиш, вызывая на экран карту Берлина. — Это лучшее, что нам удалось сделать.

На карте появился красный круг, примерно двадцатимильного радиуса, охватывающий приличный кусок западной части города.

— А сузить нельзя? — Шерлок впился в экран взглядом.

— Сложно. У вашего брата защищенный телефон. Британское посольство предоставило нам нужные коды, но у нашей системы с ними проблемы, — пояснил рыжеволосый Леманн. — Мне нужно больше времени. Возможно, у меня получится найти нужную сотовую вышку, но это максимум.

— Сколько вам еще нужно времени? — спросил детектив.

— Полчаса-час, — несколько неуверенно ответил тот. — Теперь, когда есть номер второго абонента, дело пойдет быстрее.

Шерлок уже собирался отпустить нечто нелицеприятное насчет неэффективной работы немецкой полиции, но Джон его опередил.

— У вас есть здесь где-нибудь кафетерий? — Вопрос оказался настолько неожиданным и отвлеченным, что Шерлок просто потерял дар речи. Он посмотрел на друга, словно у него внезапно выросла вторая голова.

— Пойдите назад к лифту и поднимитесь на четвертый этаж, — ответил главный комиссар.

— Danke⁷, — сказал Джон, наконец воспользовавшись одним из немногих известных ему немецких слов. Он сгреб в кулак манжет Шерлока и потащил детектива к выходу.

* * *

— Не знал, что ты говоришь по-немецки, — размеренно произнес Джон, прожевав крупный кусок сардельки. В его скудном словарном запасе нашлось еще слово _Bratwurst_ _⁸_. И _Pasta_ , как выяснил Джон, тоже работала, хотя официантка поправила его словом, больше напоминавшим чих.

— Отец настоял, чтобы мы учили несколько языков; по его мнению, это было наиважнейшим требованием успешности, — почти рассеяно ответил Шерлок.

— Ну, не знаю, насчет успешности, но что полезное умение, это точно, — сказал Джон и зажатым в руке ножом показал на нетронутую тарелку друга. — Съешь что-нибудь.

Вздохнув, Шерлок взял вилку, погоняв по тарелке пасту и наконец проглотил первую порцию. С трудом засунув в себя вторую, он сдался и отложил вилку. Он ненавидел ждать. Все тянулось так медленно, и это ужасаюше раздражало.

Шерлок вспомнил, что при входе в кафетерий видел на стене часы. Он поднял на них глаза (влево, за спиной Джона) и внезапно перехватил взгляд друга. И тут же удивился выражению его лица. Похоже, оно выражало _волнение_ и _беспокойство,_ но с чужими эмоциями никогда не знаешь. Впрочем, в эмоциях Джона он всегда разбирался отлично.

— В чем дело? — Шерлок искренне понадеялся, что добрый доктор переживает не из-за отсутствия у него аппетита.

Тот словно слегка дрогнул под пристально-изучающим взглядом Шерлока. Раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом заколебался и закрыл снова. В конце концов, Джон сделал глубокий вздох и все-таки заговорил.

— То, что сказал комиссар, — медленно начал он, явно не зная, как бы получше облечь в слова свои мысли. — Что Майкрофт той ночью тебе звонил...

Не услышав "точки" в конце предложения, Шерлок продолжал молчать в ожидании продолжения. По истечении добрых двадцати секунд он жестом показал доктору говорить дальше.

— Ты заставил меня стереть его сообщение, — наконец выдавил Джон. Выражение его лица было каким-то... раненным? предположил Шерлок. Он совершенно не понимал, с чего друг так расстроился.

— И что? — Шерлоку надоело гадать. — Не в первый раз.

— Шерлок! — почти вскрикнул бывший солдат.

"Возмущение", — запротоколировал детектив новую эмоцию Джона и прибавил ее к длинному списку предыдущих. Но все они по-прежнему казались бессмысленными.

Джон, похоже, сам удивился собственной вспышке и, глянув вокруг, увидел обернувшихся к ним посетителей. Он быстро опустил голову и уставился в свою тарелку. Набив рот спагетти с сардельками, он дал себе передышку, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Запив пищу водой, он снова заговорил уже нормальным, пусть и чуточку отрывистым тоном.

— Твой брат, оказавшись похищен бог знает кем, позвонил тебе. И оставил сообщение, которое ты так и не прослушал, — Джон снова обвиняюще ткнул ножом в его сторону. — Которое, возможно, было мольбой о помощи. Или могло содержать какие-то подсказки. Но ты заставил меня его удалить!

— И какой в этом смысл? Или ты снова просто озвучиваешь очевидное? — прервал Шерлок тираду, когда Джон остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Смысл?! Я скажу тебе, какой смысл, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив! — опять невольно повысил свой голос доктор и, осознав это, постарался все-таки не подниматься до уровня "поворачивающиеся головы". — Майкрофта, возможно, уже нет в живых, и тогда это были его последние слова, которые _я удалил!_ Вот в чем чертов смысл, Шерлок!

Джон расстроено швырнул нож — тот звякнул, словно поставил точку, и этот звук своей окончательностью продрал Шерлока до глубины души.

"Опять утверждает очевидное", — подумал Шерлок, но на этот раз слова не шли с языка. В горле возник комок, мешая их высказать. Шерлок переглотнул, но это не помогло.

— Он тебя вообще хоть каплю волнует? Неужели тебе даже его не жаль? — не выдержал Джон и пробуравил Шерлока таким взглядом, что тот не выдержал и отвернулся.

Шерлок потянулся к своему стакану и через силу глотнул побольше воды. Но толку от этого было мало, и когда Шерлок заговорил, его голос прозвучал слабее обычного.

— И это бы помогло? Помогло бы, если бы я начал обвинять себя? Я мог бы составить длинный список, сколько раз я подводил Майкрофта, и еще поплакать у тебя на плече. Скажи мне, Джон, что из этого помогло бы быстрее его найти?

Шерлок собирался произнести эти слова с горечью и сарказмом, но они вышли с отчаянием. Не говоря уже о прокатившейся по телу дрожи, при упоминании имени брата. "Черт, держи себя в руках", — мысленно выругался Шерлок. Ответы на эти вопросы были ему известны — тот урок давно выучен. Эмоции — помеха в его работе. Он бесчисленное количество раз видел это на чужом опыте: видел, как людей захватывали эмоции и они забывали о безопасности; как пропускали критически важные детали из-за своей предвзятой уверенности; или лично его любимое... неспособность принять собственный промах, приводящая к аутоагрессии.

 _Нет!_ Шерлок Холмс не так глуп. Он перехватил фланирующие вокруг эмоции и потащил их в Чертоги разума. Спустился в подвал и, ловко огибая наваленные как попало вещи, отыскал маленькую дверцу, что вела в глубину... к склепу. Он открыл ее, скинул вниз все свои нежеланные эмоции и запер окованную железом дверцу. _Отличное избавление!_

Мысли сразу же прояснились, странное ощущение в горле прошло. Шерлок вновь обратил взгляд на Джона, который и без того смотрел с чем-то сильно напоминающим недоверие. Потом он поднял взгляд на часы и осознал, что они сидят в кафе уже больше двадцати минут. Шерлок решил, что этого более, чем достаточно, и поднялся на ноги.

— Пошли, Джон, — сказал он, натягивая пальто. — Посмотрим, удалось ли этим идиотам наконец добиться прогресса.

* * *

Шерлок с Джоном вернулись в техническую лабораторию и, оказалось, что Фишер и Леманн все еще сидят там.

— Есть прогресс? — с порога поинтересовался консультирующий детектив, и Джон заметил, что главный комиссар с трудом удержался от резкой отповеди.

— В общем-то, да, — ответил его младший коллега, быстро печатая на клавиатуре какие-то команды. Через несколько секунд на карте Берлина, что была на экране, вновь отобразился красный круг, ограничивающий район поиска.

— Я нашел вышку, через которую прошел звонок вашего брата. Помогло то, что теперь у меня есть второй номер. — На экране появилась белая точка и тонкий красный кружок. Друзья нервно ждали дальнейшей информации. — Здесь отмечена эта вышка и зона ее покрытия. Точное местонахождения вашего брата мне не определить, но он был где-то в этом районе, когда совершал звонок.

— Охват, по меньшей мере, две мили, — вздохнул Шерлок, думая, что эти сведения не очень-то им помогут.

— Восточную часть зоны занимает значительный кусок Тиргартена; это один из крупнейших городских парков, — наконец присоединился к разговору Фишер. — Я отправлю туда пару групп, чтобы прочесать местность.

— Мы едем с ними, — Шерлок посмотрел в глаза немцу. Пусть только попробует ответить, что это невозможно. Но тот мудро промолчал. Жестом показал коллеге подниматься, и они вчетвером быстро покинули лабораторию.

В Западный Берлин друзья ехали в уютном молчании. Шерлок всю дорогу не отрывался от телефона, вызывая на экран различные карты парка с окрестностями, а Джон глазел в окно, стараясь по максимуму увидеть город. По распоряжению Фишера они расположились на заднем сидении полицейской машины, которая сейчас легко лавировала в дневном трафике, повинуясь умелой руке девушки-водителя. "А у комиссара, оказывается, все-таки есть чувство юмора", — осозналДжон.

Когда они тронулись с места, сотрудница за рулем представилась как Дженни Виттвер. Судя по форме, Джон предположил, что она, вероятно, немецкий эквивалент британских констеблей. Девушка была очень миниатюрной, веснушчатой, с короткими рыжевато-блондинистыми волосами. После десяти минут езды в тишине она включила радио, и из динамиков зазвучала немецкая поп-эстрада.

Глядя на пролетавшиий за окном город, Джон рассеяно прислушивался к песне. Она, видимо, имела какое-то отношение ко времени. Певица повторяла "Zeit", которое, как он знал, означало "время", но все прочие слова были для него темный лес. Шерлок наверняка мог бы перевести, но Джону не хотелось его беспокоить.

Бросив искоса взгляд на друга, он решил, что лучше не спрашивать. Шерлок яростно молотил по клавишам телефона, и от него однозначно исходила нервозность. Доктор вспомнил разговор в кафетерии. Шерлок мог притворяться сколько угодно — мог делать вид, что происходящее его не затрагивает и что он не переживает, но Джон знал, что это неправда.

"Zeit bleibt nicht stehen"⁹, продолжала выводить где-то на заднем плане девушка-исполнительница. "Время не что, интересно?" — подумалось Джону. Но в этот момент песня подошла к концу, и началась другая. Пела снова та же самая певица, Джон узнал ее голос. Новая песня была медленней, мелодичней и, без сомнения, печальней. Бывший солдат лишь изредка вычленял в ней знакомые слова — лед, рука — и этого по-прежнему не хватало, чтобы уловить смысл. В конце концов, он перестал и пытаться.

Дома за окном сменились с офисных на жилые, а потом исчезли совсем, и замелькали какие-то вязы. Наконец Виттвер остановила машину за темным "мерседесом" Фишера, на обочине небольшой дороги, покрытой гравием.

* * *

¹ Главный комиссар уголовной полиции (нем.)

² Команда уголовного розыска (нем.)

³ Я требую полного отчета по делу! (нем.)

⁴ Да (нем.)

⁵ Примерно 1х0,76 м

⁶ Старший комиссар уголовной полиции (нем.)

⁷ Спасибо (нем.)

⁸ Братвурст - сарделька из свинины и телятины.

⁹ "Время не стоит на месте" (нем.)

Речь о песне "Zeit bleibt nicht stehen", которую исполняет Eisblume.


	4. Глава 3

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 3**

Комиссар отправил на обследование местности две полицейские группы. Зона поиска была обширной и, хотя большая ее часть пролегала по парку, он все равно послал сотрудников опрашивать и жителей близлежащих домов. Вдруг кто-нибудь заметил что-то необычное во вторник ночью.

Весенний воздух трудно было назвать теплым, и Джон пожалел, что не захватил перчатки. Сунув для тепла руки в карманы, он двинулся за Шерлоком по тропинке, что вела в глубину парка. Они даже не представляли, что ищут. А может, что и искать здесь нечего. Но это был их единственный след, и доктор шел, опустив голову и неотрывно изучая вокруг землю. Текли минуты. Джон на мгновение вытащил руку, чтобы подтянуть молнию до самого подбородка, и тут же снова спрятал ее в теплом кармане.

Перчатки _и_ шарф — вот что надо всегда брать с собой, если едешь в Германию в чертовом марте. Но если твоей сосед — Шерлок Холмс, и он внезапно решает прыгнуть в первый же самолет, чтобы совершить незапланированный вояж через канал, а у тебя не больше пары секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями, то обычно не успеваешь подумать дальше того, чтобы захватить удостоверение личности и кредитную карту.

Джона внезапно вытряхнуло из размышлений, поскольку Шерлок наконец прервал путь и быстро шагнул к каким-то кустам.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — уточнил ему вслед Джон.

В ответ послышалось лишь утвердительное "хм" — Шерлок протянул руку сквозь ветки и подцепил что-то в глубине. Он повернулся к Джону, держа перчаткой клочок серой ткани.

— Смесь шерсти и льна; волокна высокого качества; вырваны из дорогого костюма, — тут же зачастил детектив.

— Майкрофт?

— Скорее всего, — понюхав ткань, Шерлок наморщил нос и свел брови.

Он протянул Джону клочок материи и жестом предложил сделать то же самое. Доктор подчинился — он давно решил, что в его жизни больше не существует эпитета "странное". Он поднес к лицу ткань, втянул носом и ощутил то, что совершенно не ожидал — сладковатый антисептический запах, который он мгновенно узнал.

— Хлороформ.

— Не слишком оригинально, но очень эффективно, если правильно рассчитать дозу, — подтвердил Шерлок.

— Наверное, его усыпили еще в машине, — предположил Джон. — Для гарантии, что он не сделает попытки бежать.

— Вот только они ошиблись с дозой, и ему все-таки это удалось, — бодро добавил друг.

 _И началась погоня,_ добавил бы он, не будь жертвой его собственный брат. Так что он промолчал, развернулся на каблуках и стал проталкиваться сквозь кустарник. Раздвигая ветви, он шел тропой, которой около двух дней назад, вероятно, шел Майкрофт.

Других признаков старшего Холмса они по пути не обнаружили. Земля была сухой, да после пары колючих зарослей тропинка вдруг настолько расширилась, что взрослый человек уже мог спокойно по ней идти, не рискуя изодрать в клочья одежду. Через пять минут ходьбы тропа вывела их к небольшой грязной дороге, ширины которой хватало лишь для одной машины. Деревьев здесь почти не было, а недавние дожди оставили вокруг сочные лужи. В грязи виднелись глубокие следы шин, и Шерлок присел на корточки, внимательно их изучая.

— Машина пришла оттуда, — показал он направо. — Потом она резко затормозила, развернулась и пошла назад.

Шерлок шагнул влево, всматриваясь на обочине в траву, потом он сжал челюсти и развернулся, окидывая взглядом землю.

В этот момент его отвлек треск ломающихся веток с другой стороны дороги, и через мгновение из зарослей вынырнули оба комиссара.

— Haben Sie was?¹ — спросил старший по званию, на мгновение забыв, что надо говорить по-английски.

— Мой брат был здесь. Похитители накачали его в машине наркотиком, но ему удалось бежать — вероятно, где-то близко от магистрали. Он побежал в парк, прошел по этой тропе и оказался здесь, — Шерлок вскинутой рукой показал на тропу, которой шли они с Джоном. — Тут он на какое-то время остановился, и они снова его схватили, — закончил он, показывая на следы шин на грунтовой дороге.

— Зачем он остановился? — спросил Фишер. — Ему надо было продолжать бежать.

Серо-голубые глаза Шерлока вновь обратились к земле, пытаясь найти ответ; он неотрывно изучал почву, траву и камни, но не обнаруживал никаких подсказок. Он видел слабые отпечатки обуви, которые могли принадлежать Майкрофту. Они указывали на человека высокого роста, который быстрыми, частыми шагами вышел из лесопарка. Еще здесь было два следа параллельно друг другу — явный указатель, что человек остановился, чтобы оглядеть местность, и пару секунд раздумывал, куда идти дальше. После чего вновь двинулся вперед, ступая сначала правой ногой, потом левой. Но больше он не бежал — следы близко друг к другу, шаг короче.

Но все это никак не объясняло поведения брата. Он должен был бежать, пока был такой шанс. Ему нужно было как можно сильнее оторваться от преследователей и по максимуму увеличить разделявшее их расстояние. Почему же он решил замедлить шаг и?.. Шерлок свел брови, вновь заметив следы на одной линии параллельно друг другу... Майкрофт остановился во второй раз?

— Он звонил тебе, — мягко вплыл в уши голос Джона. Шерлок вскинул голову и уставился на стоявшего рядом соседа. Он не слышал, как тот подошел, слишком сосредоточившись на следах. Потом его разум осознал произнесенные доктором слова и пазл внезапно сошелся.

Майкрофт остановился, чтобы вытащить телефон и позвонить Шерлоку. Пока шло соединение, он замедлил шаги, чтобы отдышаться и говорить четко. Потом он остановился, чтобы записать голосовое сообщение, и именно тогда его вновь настигли похитители. Они застали его посреди дороги, осветив фарами, словно пресловутого оленя, и Майкрофту ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как сдаться — или получить пулю в спину при попытке бегства.

Сознания Шерлока достигли какие-то слова, на сей раз немецкие, и он отдаленно осознал, что Фишер рявкает в телефон, вызывая к себе опергруппу, чтобы оцепить местность. Но Шерлока это не интересовало; ему было не оторвать взгляда от еле видных на черной земле следов брата. Разум словно временно переключился в режим простоя. Он просто не мог выйти за пределы того, что крутилось у него в мозгу, как на заевшей пластинке. "Майкрофт звонил тебе, — снова и снова повторяло его сознание. — Он звонил, чтобы позвать на помощь, а ты не взял трубку". Шерлок больше ни о чем не мог думать, не мог двинуться дальше этой мысли.

Внезапно он ощутил на себе руки Джона — одна посреди спины, другая на правом локте — которые, подталкивая, куда-то его потянули. Джон заставлял его идти, а у Шерлока даже не было сил противиться. Он вслепую следовал за другом, пока не осознал, что его усадили — и на что-то весьма неудобное, но его это не беспокоило. Напротив, он понял, что испытывает сильное облегчение: вряд ли он бы долго продержался на ногах. Колени подкашивались, а дыхание превратилось в странные короткие вздохи, словно в воздухе внезапно стало недоставать кислорода.

Когда его мыслительный процесс наконец вернулся к более или менее нормальному темпу, Шерлок понял, что сидит на краю открытого багажника машины Виттвер. Джон стоял рядом и держал его за руку. Шерлок с изумлением посмотрел на их соединенные пальцы и осознал, что _нет,_ на самом деле, не так. Это его собственные, обтянутые перчаткой, пальцы крепко сжимали голые пальцы друга. Он заставил себя разжать хватку и выпустил руку Джона. Тот сразу же согнул пальцы и стал растирать левую кисть правой, восстанавливая кровообращение.

— Прости. — Шерлок осознал, что, видимо, чересчур сильно сжимал руку друга.

— Все нормально. Ты как?

Шерлок быстро отвел взгляд.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, сам не зная, кого пытается убедить.

— Мы найдем его, — успокаивающе хлопнул детектива по плечу Джон.

Шерлок понимал, что это глупейшее обещание. Нет никакой уверенности, что они вообще смогут найти Майкрофта. Возможно, он еще жив, но была приличная вероятность, что и мертв, а Шерлоку было известно минимум десять способов заставить мертвое тело исчезнуть с лица земли.

Он хотел ответить — хотел сказать Джону, что надо придерживаться фактов и хватит строить бесполезные предположения, но не смог этого выговорить. В горле вновь встал какой-то непонятный комок, с которым он ничего не мог сделать. Так что Шерлок промолчал, и в ушах его эхом отдавались слова друга — " _мы найдем его"._ О, как же ему хотелось в них верить!

* * *

"День номер два", — напомнил себе Майкрофт, когда вместе с сознанием к нему вернулась способность связно соображать. Он медленно моргнул, проясняя зрение. С правым глазом сработало, но вот левым моргать было, похоже, без толку. Он предположил, что это из-за начинающего распухать синяка. Майкрофт вытянул вбок шею и глянул в сторону окна — на просачивающиеся сквозь доски слабые лучи солнца. "Ранний вечер", _—_ прикинул он по угасающему свету.

— С возвращением, — произнес справа чей-то голос. Майкрофт медленно повернул голову — слишком медленно, на его вкус — и уставился на незнакомца, удобно устроившегося на пластиковом стуле на расстоянии каких-то футов.

— Я уж начал думать, что зря позволил Петеру столько времени с вами забавляться, — со зловещим весельем произнес тот. Он был примерно возраста Майкрофта, но ниже его ростом. Темные волосы, загорелая кожа. Отличный английский выдавал обучение где-то на территории Соединенного королевства, хотя в нем слышались и слабые следы ближневосточного происхождения.

Майкрофт попытался изобразить усмешку. Правда, он опасался, что из-за разбитого лица эффект получится смазаным.

— Петер сказал, что вы не хотите говорить, — спокойно продолжал незнакомец, будто обсуждал погоду с приятелем. — Очень невежливо с вашей стороны, мистер Холмс.

Он поднялся, и взяв стакан воды, подошел к англичанину. Тот сжал пересохшие губы.

— Просто вода, — заверил его тюремщик. — Мы, в отличие от вас, соблюдаем законы вежливости.

Он поднес стакан к губам Майкрофта и спокойно подождал, пока тот его не опустошит.

— Спасибо. Освободить меня тоже было бы весьма вежливо.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — незнакомец снова опустился на стул. — Там, откуда я родом, преступление не может оставаться безнаказанным. Это признак слабости.

— Скажите, мистер Холмс, вы знаете, кто я? — после небольшой паузы снова заговорил он.

— Вы известны под многими именами, но думаю, ваше настоящее — Иосиф Кассар. Текущий лидер "Черной иглы".

— Отлично, значит, не придется тратить время на всякие расшаркивания, — подхватил джихадист. — В таком случае, я полагаю, вы знаете и почему вы здесь?

У Майкрофта действительно были кое-какие мысли на этот счет, но он предпочел их не озвучивать.

— Вы внедрили к моим сторонникам своего шпиона, — в голосе похитителя зазвучали опасные нотки. Вежливый фасад начал рушиться. — Вы следили за мной и разрушили весь мой план!

Быстро распаляясь гневом, он вновь поднялся на ноги, и Майкрофт приготовился к очередному удару, которого, однако, не последовало.

— Знаете, сколько времени мне понадобилось, чтобы заложить в тот самолет бомбу? _Месяцы!_ Месяцы планирования и организации! И все оказалось впустую! — По мере приближения, его голос становился все жестче и громче. — Знаете, чего мне это стоило? Я стал всеобщим посмешищем! — выплюнул он и на этот раз все-таки ударил Майкрофта.

Он определенно был слабее своего коллеги... Петера, не сразу вспомнил Майкрофт и вызывающе вскинул бровь.

— Вы заплатите за то, что сделали. Именно так мы поступаем у себя на родине. — Кассар обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. — Вы умрете, как и ваш подлый шпион. Но сначала я хочу получить от вас список.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы, — солгал Майкрофт, вкладывая в голос максимум сожаления. — Я уже пытался объяснять это вашему другу.

Кассар сухо рассмеялся и пошел к двери.

— Посмотрим, мистер Холмс. Посмотрим, — кинул он через плечо, исчезая из комнаты. Дверь за ним закрылась, и Майкрофт длинно выдохнул.

 _Два дня_. Он провел пленником два дня. Его наверняка хватились. Правительство Британии однозначно уже извещено и наверняка давит на немцев, чтобы те ускорили поиски. К тому же Уайтхолл должен был послать им в помощь и своих представителей.

Однако "Черная игла" с самого начала держала Майкрофта в одном и том же доме и не пыталась никуда увозить, а Кассар не выглядел нервным или обеспокоенным. То были признаки уверенного положения, и не в пользу Майкрофта. С его ограниченным пониманием происходящего, наилучшей стратегией было продержаться подольше, пока кто-нибудь не придет ему на спасение.

Терпение, однако, никогда не было его сильной чертой, как и твердость духа. Мысленно отстранив боль, Майкрофт начал растягивать свои путы. Но вскоре ему пришлось замереть: он услышал, что дверь снова открывается.

Как и можно было ожидать, перед ним вновь появился Петер, готовый к новому раунду, бог знает какого номера. Майкрофт потерял счет на пятом.

— Noch einmal ganz von vorne, — загрохотал он своим грубым голосом неандертальца. — Wo ist die Liste²?

Британец ответил своим обычным плевком пополам с кровью.

* * *

Майкрофт смотрел в окно на густой лес, раскинувшийся за особняком Холмсов. Деревья, которые он привык видеть зелеными, сегодня утром были белым-белы, и Майкрофт радостно заулыбался.

Он быстро оторвался от созерцания первого снега и ринулся прочь из своей комнаты. Даже не постучав, он ворвался в спальню младшего брата — из кучи одеял в маленькой кроватке выглядывала только шапка темных кудрявых волос.

— Шерлок, просыпайся! — позвал он высоким, восторженным голосом. — Снег пошел!

Младший, похоже, его услышал — куча одеял зашевелилась, и из-за нее медленно выглянули два серебристых глаза.

— Шерлок, снег пошел, — повторил старший. Серо-голубые глаза сонно моргнули, в них засветилось понимание. Еще несколько секунд, и одеяла взлетели в воздух — Шерлок выскочил из постели и рванул из комнаты. Разумеется, брат-пятилетка не стал тратить время на то, чтобы одеться или хотя бы обуться, и Майкрофт с ворчанием подхватил с пола его сапоги.

Выпрямившись — голова при этом странно мотнулась, а в горле поднялась желчь, Майкрофт шагнул в сторону и открыл платяной шкаф. Он сунулся внутрь и выхватил пальтишко потеплее — от движения бок прострелило острой болью, и он подавил стон. "Что со мной такое?" — мелькнуло в голове Майкрофта. Но у него не было времени задерживаться и прислушиваться к капризам своего организма. Шерлок наверняка уже на улице, а мать будет недовольна, если он схватит простуду, поносившись по саду в одной пижаме.

Майкрофт обнаружил младшего брата у входной двери — тот с порога осторожно трогал ногой белый снег.

— Холодно, — надув губы, сообщил Шерлок.

— Вот потому, дорогой брат, люди и одеваются потеплее, прежде чем выходить к снегу, — Майкрофт протянул ему пальто и сапоги.

Шерлок быстро натянул на себя одежду и обувь и вприпрыжку убежал в сад, оставляя за собой глубокие следы на снегу. Старший последовал за ним со слегка большей сдержанностью.

— Нам нельзя долго гулять, — через некоторое время сообщил он младшему. — А то ты простудишься.

Шерлок трудился над выписыванием на свежем снегу букв и символов. В качестве ответа он обвел палочкой слово "скучно" и заключил его в рамку.

— Если засидишься, то можешь превратиться в снеговика, — попытался убедить его Майкрофт.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел с выражением "что ты говоришь, глупый брат!" Но его лицо быстро потемнело, и черты лица отразили новое выражение. Смесь удивления и страха, осознал Майкрофт. Что могло напугать маленького братишку?

— Шерлок, что случилось? — быстро спросил он. Попытался шагнуть поближе, но ноги не послушались. Как будто их что-то удерживало.

Брат странно смотрел на него, его глаза прошлись от живота Майкрофта вниз до земли, и старший проследил за его взглядом. На рубашке расплывалось широкое красное пятно и большие алые капли стремительно пятнали белый снег.

— Нет, — резко произнес Майкрофт, и внезапно все его тело захватила боль. _Неправда! Такого не было!_

На него тут же накатила новая волна боли, оборвав дыхание и все другие поползновения вымолвить еще хоть слово. Белый снег вокруг превратился в сплошной алый и даже с кончика "рисовального" прута Шерлока теперь капала кровь.

Острая слепящая боль захватила все существо Майкрофта, и воспоминание расплылось по краям. С губ сорвался крик — такого ему не вытерпеть, даже подсознание не могло уже его защитить. Боль победила — вырвала его, выкинула на открытое пространство, оставила беззащитным.

Майкрофт впился глазами в маленького Шерлока, стараясь подольше задержаться в воспоминаниях. Но младший брат в конце концов все же исчез, растворился в воздухе, и перед затуманенным взглядом старшего Холмса вновь появился рассерженный немец с окровавленными руками.

Майкрофт понял, что задыхается, буквально тонет в собственной крови. Он заставил себя выплюнуть сворачивающуюся внутри массу. Это движение словно теркой прошлось по горлу и вызвало сильнейший кашель, отчего мучительным огнем вспыхнули сломанные ребра и сплошь покрытый кровоподтеками торс.

В воздухе прозвучал все тот же вопрос:

— Wo ist die Liste³?

— Диснейленд, — с максимально возможным презрением ответил Майкрофт, хотя его голос больше напоминал хриплое карканье. В награду он получил сильный удар по зубам.

И, к счастью для себя, потерял сознание.

* * *

¹ Что-то нашли? (нем.)

² Что ж, начнем с начала. Где список? (нем.)

³ Где список? (нем.)


	5. Глава 4

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 4**

— Пошли, — наконец позвал Джон, рывком возвращая детектива в реальность. — А то орава полицейских сейчас затопчет здесь все улики. Мы же не можем этого допустить, верно?

Шерлок поднялся на ноги, уголки его губ невольно приподнялись в слабой улыбке.

— Конечно, не можем, — согласился он, радуясь, что голосовые связки снова ему подчиняются.

Они вернулись к следам шин и обнаружили, что офицеры KDD не теряли времени даром. Весь участок уже огораживали полицейские ленты, Виттвер фотографировала следы ног, а ее коллега делал слепки с отпечатков шин.

Шерлок с Джоном с привычной легкостью поднырнули под ленту, заработав в ответ поднятую бровь Фишера, говорившего неподалеку по телефону. Разговора главный комиссар не прервал, но продолжал строго за ними следить. "Не затопчите мне место преступления", — явно слышались его мысли.

— С почином нас, — принужденно бодро заявил Джон. — Майкрофт исчез на севере города, а мы сейчас в западной части. Значит, они либо изначально выбрали это направление, либо везли его на юг. Это отсекает сразу половину Берлина.

— Едва ли нам это поможет, — возразил Шерлок и оглянулся на Виттвер, желая убедиться, что она качественно делает свою работу. Да, экспозиция и диафрагма, похоже, выставлены правильно. — Они могли уехать отсюда куда угодно. Очень даже возможно, что за пределы города.

— Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас мы знаем больше, чем сегодня утром, — Джона не так легко было сбить с оптимизма. — Может, нам еще удастся выяснить что-то по следам шин — и узнать, где эта машина была до того.

Шерлок уставился на друга, наградив взглядом, который он обычно приберегал для Андерсона.

— Ты серьезно? Мы и так знаем, где она была до того: у отеля рядом с аэропортом, где Майкрофта видели в последний раз. Это больше, чем в шести милях отсюда. Если даже что-то на шинах и задержалось, то по пути давным-давно осыпалось.

— Прости за попытку помочь, — пожал плечами Джон.

Шерлок собирался было парировать, но внезапно его ударила новая мысль. "Что-то", "машина" и "до того" столкнулись у него в голове, рождая идею.

— Джон, это великолепно! — просиял Шерлок. Коротко сжав друга за плечи, он размашисто зашагал туда, где молодой полицейский запаковывал свой набор для слепков. — Блестящая идея! Надо выяснить, где раньше побывали похитители.

— Ты же только что заявил, что никаких улик не осталось, — Джон двинулся следом, пытаясь понять, что тут, черт возьми, происходит.

— На машине, Джон. _На машине_ ,— повернувшись на ходу, Шерлок ткнул в Джона пальцем и вновь стремительно отвернулся — да с такой скоростью, что кудри разлетелись широким кругом, а пальто взвилось вихрем.

— Не понял, — доктор остановился рядом с детективом, который вновь принялся внимательно изучать почву.

— _На машине_ после такой дороги не могло остаться ничего интересного. Но кое-что другое вполне могло сохранить улики, — Шерлок вытащил из пальто маленькую лупу. — Это подошвы похитителей, Джон.

На лице доктора тут же вспыхнуло понимание и он перешел к месту, где должно было находиться пассажирское сидение, а сам Шерлок стал изучать землю около сидения водителя.

— Им пришлось выбраться из машины, чтобы его схватить, — Джон наклонился, изучая почву.

— Мой брат, безусловно, очень воспитан, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что он бы сел в ту машину по доброй воле даже под дулом пистолета, — уверил его детектив, расплываясь в своей улыбке под названием "Игра началась!"

* * *

Кирпичная пыль, следы чугуна и частицы электрокабеля — три этих разрозненных элемента стали единственной ниточкой, соединявшей их с похитителями.

Кирпич, железо и кабель могли сочетаться в совершенно разных вещах в огромном количестве вариантов. Вместе и по отдельности их можно было обнаружить в сотне мест по всему Берлину.

Эти находки оказались практически бесполезны. Как четыре часа назад — когда Шерлок с остальными вернулся в полицейское отделение и найденное было отправлено в лабораторию — так и сейчас.

Шерлок сидел за стационарным компьютером, который он себе реквизировал после скоропостижно умершего в телефоне аккумулятора, и вызывал на экран всевозможные карты и схемы города. С головой погрузившись в санитарные отчеты, он выискивал информацию о загрязнении воздуха в разных частях Берлина и просматривал исследования минерального состава почвы. Но информации оказалось чересчур много. То, что в городе, менее века назад пережившем огромное количество бомбардировок, без конца брали анализы воздуха и почвы, было вполне естественно. Но если он при этом еще и раскидывался более чем на триста квадратных миль, то утонуть в результатах ничего не стоило.

В Лондоне все было бы намного проще. Там Шерлок мог воспользоваться своей бесценной сетью бездомных и разослать их во все концы добывать самую свежую и точную информацию. Они искали бы точно, что ему нужно и ничего лишнего. И не стали бы морочить себе голову латунью, медью и щелочью... черт! — мысленно выругался Шерлок, в очередной раз упершись в тупик.

Он потер усталые глаза рукой и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом закрыл дочитанную страницу и вывел на экран очередной документ.

* * *

Спустились сумерки, включились настольные лампы, стал завариваться крепкий кофе (получить в этой стране чашку приличного чая — задача практически невыполнимая).

Джон просматривал отчет по аутопсии убитого водителя. Было ясно, что здесь поработал профессионал: один-единственный выстрел в грудь, и смерть наступила почти мгновенно.

Леманн что-то прилежно набирал на своем компьютере. Он запустил в глобальный поиск по базе все три найденных элемента и сейчас постепенно обобщал разрозненные результаты, которые выкидывала ему машина.

Фишер, в основном, отсутствовал — сначала ему нужно было представить своему начальству ежедневный отчет, а затем еще передать все сведения британскому посольству, настойчивый и непрерывный интерес которого, чем дальше, тем больше действовал ему на нервы.

В половину десятого вечера к ним заглянула Виттвер с коробками пиццы. Она была в своей обычной одежде, не в форме и явно уже закончила свою смену. Джон тепло поблагодарил ее за заботу, а Мирко Леманн помог сгрузить на ближайший стол коробки с едой. Доктору показалось, что между этими двоими что-то есть, и он понадеялся, что если Шерлок тоже заметит, то воздержится от комментариев насчет состояния ее коленей или выбранного им лосьона.

Закончив с отчетом по вскрытию, Джон вернул его на стол главного комиссара и на обратном пути задержался у соседнего стола, чтобы перехватить себе кусок пиццы. И еще один — для Шерлока.

— Я не голоден, — ответил последний, когда Джон через пару секунд протянул ему ломтик.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть, — Джон попытался облечь это в форму врачебного приказа, но позорно провалил дело.

— Я занят. — В подтверждение своих слов детектив открыл новую вкладку браузера и сделал очередной запрос в интернете.

— Если ты сейчас как следует не поешь, то рано или поздно наступит момент, когда ты обнаружишь, что твое тело от недостатка пищи слишком _занято_ полной отключкой, чтобы вообще что-то делать, — серьезно сообщил доктор. — И когда я говорю "тело", то подразумеваю и твой гениальный мозг тоже.

Шерлок вздохнул и неохотно потянулся за предложенным. Он с подозрением посмотрел на кусок жирной пиццы и через силу откусил краешек. Жевал он механически, совсем не чувствуя вкуса.

— А что вы ищете? — в конце концов поинтересовалась Дженни Виттвер у старшего комиссара, протягивая ему кусок пиццы. И получила в ответ длинную тираду на немецком.

— Это очень непросто, — добавил Джон, когда Мирко закончил. — Берлин — большой город, а найденные элементы достаточно общие.

— Чугун может быть от железнодорожных рельсов, — предложила вариант Дженни. — При трении колес всегда летит много всякой дряни.

Коллега вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— У меня дядя работает на DB, — с улыбкой пояснила Дженни. — Deutshe Bahn — наша национальная железнодорожная компания, — добавила она для Джона.

— Danke¹, Дженни, — просиял Мирко. — Сейчас добавлю к ключевым словам.

Дженни покраснела от удовольствия. Джон тоже ей улыбнулся, а Шерлок... ну, ничем не показал, что вообще слышал их разговор.

— Теперь нам осталось найти кирпичный дом около железной дороги и какие-нибудь электрические кабели, — заявил Джон и потянулся за новым куском пиццы.

— Вы уверены, что кирпичная пыль от какого-то дома? — тут же спросила Дженни.

Джон задумался над собственными словами. Для англичанина они были несомненно логичны. Красный кирпич — традиционный материал, из которого много лет строят дома по всей Англии. Даже стены верхнего этажа 221B были сложены из него. Но сейчас, подумав над этим, Джон осознал, что в Германии таких домов он почти не видел. Здесь, похоже, был в фаворе бетон.

— Нет, просто мысль, — Джон быстро глянул на Шерлока, проверяя, по-прежнему ли тот игнорирует обсуждение. К счастью, друг все так же ими не интересовался, а то бы не миновать Джону лекции о том, как глупо строить теории, не имея на то оснований.

— Кирпичный дом рядом с железной дорогой и электропровода, — сосредоточенно пробормотала Виттвер. Она явно что-то пыталась вспомнить, и Джон с Мирко в нетерпении ждали продолжения. Дженни задумчиво прищурилась и свела брови, отыскивая в памяти нужное воспоминание.

— Нидершёневайде! — наконец просияла она.

И мгновенно привлекла внимание Шерлока. Он вскочил с места и в два прыжка оказался рядом. Острый взгляд прошелся по девушке, анализируя ее с головы до ног.

— Почему именно этот район? — Шерлок нахмурил брови. — Он несколько раз всплывал в моих поисках. Почему вы подумали о нем? С чего вдруг?

— Я... я не знаю. — Столь пристальное внимание ошарашило Дженни, по ее щекам разлился румянец. — В юности у меня была оттуда подруга. Там много промышленных зданий, частью — из красного кирпича. И у KWO там склады еще с давних пор.

Леманн тут же вызвал в компьютере карту Нидершёневайде. На экране отобразился небольшой квартал на юге города, разграниченный с запада железнодорожными путями, а с востока — рекой Шпрее.

— KWO? — переспросил Джон.

— Kabelwerke Oberspree, — одновременно ответили немцы.

— Берлинская компания, специализирующаяся на производстве электрокабеля, — добавила Дженни Виттвер.

* * *

Ночью машин в городе было по минимуму, и они быстро добрались до Нидершёневайде, прибыв туда за сорок минут до полуночи. Джон с Шерлоком снова ехали на заднем сидении машины Виттвер, только вместо музыкального диска девушка включила уже полицейскую волну. Джон слушал, как на линии звучат на разные голоса отрывистые приказы. Он молча ткнул большим пальцем в приемник, и глянул на Шерлока, вопросительно вскинув бровь.

— Они по-тихому перекрывают квартальную магистраль — Шнеллерштрассе. У KWO здесь есть лишь одно здание, соответствующее тому, что мы ищем. Они планируют взять его штурмом, как только уберут всех гражданских.

Виттвер припарковалась у полицейского заграждения. Выбравшись из машины, Джон посмотрел на видневшиеся вдалеке старые, потрепанные дома из красного кирпича. Они казались заброшенными и идеально подходили, чтобы прятать внутри похищенного иностранного политика. Дженни показала свое удостоверение офицерам, охранявшим кордон, и их с Шерлоком и Джоном пустили внутрь. Пройдя несколько шагов, они увидели впереди Фишера и Леманна в окружении боевой тактической группы.

— Вы останетесь здесь! — сразу объявил Фишер, заметив троицу. Из-за стрессовой ситуации его акцент стал намного заметней. — Потом я, вероятно, вас пропущу но не раньше, чем мы убедимся, что там безопасно.

Затем он на родном языке рявкнул какой-то приказ Виттвер — та согласно кивнула, и выделил пару предложений для Шерлока. Скорее всего, это была немецкая версия _"Делайте как я говорю, или окажетесь за решеткой"_.

* * *

Вооруженные спецназовцы со знаками GSG9² на погонах в неярком свете луны напоминали юркие тени. Тесной группой они медленно шли вперед, превращая ожидание в невыносимую пытку.

Отслеживая их продвижение, Джон с силой сжимал кулаки. Он хорошо знал это ощущение бурлящего в жилах адреналина, напоминавшее ему о службе Афганистане — и был готов ко всему.

 _Если произойдет взрыв —_ потребуется меньше пяти секунд, чтобы нырнуть за угол, защищаясь от языков пламени; _если атака снайпера —_ меньше трех секунд, чтобы спрятаться за машиной; _если на них выскочит вооруженный террорист —_ меньше десяти секунд, чтобы выхватить у Виттвер оружие и застрелить его.

Бывший капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского полка был готов к сражению. Готов к огню, к взрывам и к детонирующим бомбам. Но вот к одному он оказался не готов — к слабому всхлипу, внезапно нарушившему тишину ночи.

Джон резко обернулся и уставился на стоящего рядом Шерлока. Тот не следил за передвижениями спецназа. Детектив пристально смотрел на маячившее впереди здание. И в его глазах светилось нечто, что Джону довелось видеть только однажды — в ту судьбоносную ночь в бассейне, когда он сам оказался в "поясе смертника" лицом к лицу с другом. Это был _страх_.

И сейчас, приглядевшись к Шерлоку, Джон уже без труда различал этот ужас. Блестящие от влаги глаза, чуть дрожащие руки, затрудненное дыхание, скатившееся в короткие вздохи. Да, Шерлок был в ужасе, и Джон выругал себя, что раньше этого не заметил.

На чистом инстинкте он шагнул к другу, схватил его за запястье и крепко обхватил пальцами похолодевшую кожу.

Где-то в отдалении тишину взорвал грохот распахнутой двери.

* * *

¹ Спасибо (нем.)

² GSG 9 (нем. Grenzschutzgruppe 9 — Группа охраны границ 9) — подразделение спецназа Федеральной полиции Германии. Было сформировано в сентябре 1973 года, ровно через год после трагической гибели спортсменов на Олимпиаде в Мюнхене, с целью пресечения террористических действий на территории Германии в будущем. (c) Википедия


	6. Глава 5

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 5**

— Пусто, — сообщила Дженни, слушая по телефону своего начальника. — Они никого не обнаружили.

По окончании рассказа Фишера она отключилась и убрала мобильник в карман.

— Мне жаль, — она посмотрела на детектива. — Вашего брата там уже нет.

— Уже? — эхом отозвался Шерлок.

— Ja¹. Место — то самое, но мы опоздали. Его успели куда-то перевезти. — Шерлок осознал, что ее извиняющаяся улыбка странным образом действует ему на нервы. — Можете войти, если хотите.

Шерлоку не требовалось повторять дважды. Длинные ноги консультирующего детектива преодолели улицу меньше, чем за две минуты. Хотя прежде чем войти, ему пришлось подождать, пока команда спецназа покинет здание.

В помещении склада по углам светились люминесцентные фонари. По темным каменным стенам и полу от них шли жутковатые зеленые отблески. Здесь было совершенно пусто, не считая маленького пластикового стула и еще одного металлического, покрепче и побольше размером.

Шерлок замедлил шаги, приближаясь к центральному — металлическому. Приглядевшись, он заметил, что рядом с ножками стула что-то чернеет. "Многочисленные кровяные брызги", — отметил его аналитический ум. Крупные пятна, смешанные со слюной располагались у самых ножек, и чем дальше — тем они были меньше. "Капли крови после ударов, — понял Шерлок. — И ударов, нанесенных с большой силой, — вычислил он по расположению капель".

Перед его глазами стремительно развернулась полная картина происходящего; ему ничего не стоило вычислить физические пропорции по следам, поблескивающим в люминесцентном свете; легко, очень легко. В его ментальном пространстве уже собрались все улики, и Шерлок скомандовал им занять свои места.

Он видел перед собой главаря, ровно сидящего на пластиковом стуле, а временами встающего и прохаживающегося вокруг. Видел и громилу, этакую гору мяса, неустанно отвешивающего пленнику пинки и удары. Видел летящую кровь, рисующую на полу узоры, словно изобразительное искусство. И видел пленника, связанного толстым шнуром, неспособного даже шевельнуться и временами теряющего сознание — единственная передышка от бесконечной пытки.

Пленник отказывался подчиняться, осознал Шерлок. Он терпел и не желал сдаваться, отчего пытки все продолжались и продолжались. Самые свежие капли были самыми дальними — от более жестоких ударов. Знак растущего разочарования террористов. Но пленник по-прежнему не хотел говорить. Он сильный, он будет сопротивляться до последнего, и это закончится для него смертью.

С губ Шерлока внезапно сорвался вздох, его блестящий ум неожиданно вспомнил, кто такой этот пленник. И хуже того, перестал называть его этим словом, переключившись на "моего брата". Детектив почувствовал, что внутри у него все сжимается. Что-то темное скрутило внутренности и сжало сердце. Шерлок внезапно ощутил слабость.

— Май, — сломано, словно мольбу, выдохнул он детское прозвище брата и отшатнулся, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. Перед глазами у него все плыло.

Он снова перевел взгляд на металлический стул, но теперь увидел совсем другую сцену. На стуле более сидел не безликий человек, а его родной брат с рыжеватыми волосами и знакомыми голубыми глазами. Шерлок посмотрел на блестящие на полу пятна крови, и зная, что это кровь Майкрофта — _его родная кровь_ — теперь видел перед собой именно его. Старшего брата, покрытого синяками и кровью и умоляющего о пощаде. "Он звонил тебе, а ты не взял трубку!" — снова завопил его внутренний голос.

От внезапного удара этой болезненной мысли у Шерлока свело желудок, и едва он успел скрыться в темном углу, дабы не испортить улики, как его вырвало тем немногим, что он успел сегодня проглотить.

* * *

Джон задержался из-за Фишера — тот остановил доктора у самого входа и коротко предупредил, что его ждет внутри. Шерлок обнаружился у самой стены — детектив сидел, привалившись к ней и подтянув к груди колени. Джон в первый момент даже его не заметил — знаменитое белстаффовское пальто сливалось с зеленоватой теменью помещения, но потом все-таки вычленил бледное лицо друга.

— Шерлок? — Джон присел перед ним на корточки. — Ты в порядке?

Друг ничего не ответил, но доктор видел, что тот далек от этого эпитета.

Джон поник, не представляя, что теперь делать, и быстро оглянулся в поисках вдохновении. Углядев в нескольких футах нечто, бывшее когда-то пиццей, он на мгновение брезгливо нахмурился и затем снова присел перед Шерлоком. "Нехорошо", — сухо подумал он.

— В Афганистане я видел всякое, — произнес бывший солдат. Он не любил говорить о том времени, но сегодня был готов сделать исключение. — И лечить освобожденных пленников всегда было тяжело. Ужасно видеть, что люди способны причинить столько боли своим собратьям.

Он умолк, и снова наступила тишина. Из-за полуоткрытой двери доносилась немецкая речь — Фишер, видимо, отсылал назад команду спецназа и вызывал экспертов-криминалистов.

— Я не снял трубку, — разбил молчание подрагивающий голос Шерлока. Он повернул голову и потеряно посмотрел на Джона. Серо-голубые глаза детектива казались бездонными как зимнее море. — Он звонил _мне_ , а я не снял трубку.

— А _я_ удалил сообщение, — в голосе доктора звучало столько же муки.

И Шерлок сломался. Джон ясно увидел тот миг. Невидимая маска в один миг покинула изящное лицо друга — соскользнула и разбилась на миллион осколков. И на лице Шерлока в каждой черточке отразилась боль — боль, смешанная с виной и раскаянием. Детектив впервые выглядел совсем человечным, до боли, до крайности человечным.

— Неравнодушие... оно не помогает, Джон, — голос Шерлок дрогнул, и он яростно моргнул, загоняя в глубину слезы. — Оно очень все осложняет. И... и делает больно, — признался он почти шепотом.

— Я знаю, — ответил Джон. — Я знаю.

Он обхватил Шерлока за напряженные плечи и притянул к себе. Тот обмяк и позволил себе прижаться к успокаивающему боку друга. Сильно зажмурился, не давая пролиться подступившим слезам.

— Мы найдем его, Шерлок, — пробормотал над его головой Джон. — Я обещаю, мы найдем его.

Холмсу хотелось заставить его прекратить эти пустые обещания, но он не смог. И только кивнул в знак согласия. Он хотел в это верить — о, Боже, как же он хотел верить.

В конце концов ему удалось успокоиться. Эмоциональный водоворот схлынул, и детектив стал медленно восстанавливать самоконтроль. Он разогнал по углам страх и волнение, и вновь вернул своему разуму чисто аналитическое состояние.

Он отстранился от Джона, и сделав глубокий вдох, еще раз окинул взглядом место преступления. "Факты, — напомнил он себе. — Надо сосредоточиться на фактах". Факты не лгут и не испытывают эмоций. Они редко разочаровывают, и им всегда — _всегда_ — есть, что сказать.

* * *

На обратном пути все молчали. Городские улицы были пустынны, вокруг чернела ночная тьма.

До здания полиции они добрались только к часу ночи. Сейчас здесь было совсем пусто, только два комиссара в технической лаборатории просматривали записи с камер видеонаблюдения.

— Мы не так сильно опоздали. Есть шанс, что мы отследим их по дорожной камере, — сообщил Леманн вошедшим. — Видео хранится в системе очень недолго, но если вашего брата увезли сегодня, мы их еще застанем.

Джон и Шерлок уставились на большой экран, где на перемотке шла запись с дорожной камеры. Джон мысленно отметил, что она располагалась чуть выше того места, где им пришлось ждать окончания работы спецназа. Угол обзора не идеален, но если они оставили машину где-то рядом с тюрьмой Майкрофта, камера должна была ее зафиксировать. Машины шли непрерывным потоком, и в конце концов в объектив попал белый фургон, остановившийся в отдалении.

— Там! — вскрикнул Шерлок, и Леманн быстро даванул паузу. Он перемотал немного назад и пустил запись на обычной скорости.

Фургон медленно съехал к тротуару и остановился у двери в здание. Разрешение картинки было очень плохим и на таком расстоянии мало что различалось, но одно было неоспоримо: две минуты спустя в фургон затащили какого-то высокого мужчину, и машина тут же уехала.

— Номер мне не прочесть, — сообщил Леманн. — Но теперь у нас есть точное время — восемь тридцать вечера — и место. Я смогу отследить их передвижения по городу.

Он вывел на экран список всех дорожных камер Западного Берлина и быстро загрузил запись с ближайшей — в миле на северо-запад от склада. Две минуты спустя на видео кратко промелькнул фургон, и на этот раз номерной знак уже был читаем. К сожалению, быстро выяснилось, что он соответствует голубому "твинго", украденному две недели назад в Гамбурге. "Игра в кошки-мышки" продолжилась. Они проследили машину через весь город, до самого шоссе A113.

— Дальше пройти не получится, — с сожалением сказал Мирко Леманн. — На автобане отсутствуют дорожные камеры. Но зато теперь мы знаем, что они покинули город.

— Объявляй машину в розыск, — распорядился Фишер.

— Куда это шоссе ведет? — спросил у них Джон.

— На запад, там оно разветвляется... — Леманн внезапно умолк, на экране что-то мелькнуло. — О!

— В чем дело? — Шерлок сосредоточил на нем все внимание.

— Есть новости по номерному знаку, — сообщил Леманн. Он открыл сообщение и тут же вывел на экран снимок с фоторадара.

— Снято в 10:43 на автомагистрали A2, около Магдебурга, — прочитал он.

— Магдебург. Выведите на экран карту, — щелкнув пальцами, властно приказал Шерлок.

Молодой полицейский мгновенно послушался.

— Вот, — он поднялся на ноги и указал на большом экране нужную часть шоссе. — Вот A2, а это — Магдебург.

Джон пригляделся и понял, что фургон действительно ехал на запад. И уже находился в добрых шестидесяти милях от Берлина.

— Это шоссе разветвляется надвое около Магдебурга, — показал полицейский. — A2 идет на северо-запад к Брауншвейгу и Ганноверу, а ответвление A14 уходит на юг к Лейпцигу и затем к Дрездену.

— И нам никак не узнать, куда именно они направляются, — расстроено произнес Джон и с принужденным оптимизмом посмотрел на Шерлока. — Но у нас, по крайней мере, есть от чего оттолкнуться, верно?

На лице детектива вновь появилось "закрытое" выражение, и Джону стало за него больно. В этом деле они, кажется, шли от тупика к тупику.

— Едем в Магдебург, — словно поставив точку, решил Шерлок. — Здесь нам больше делать нечего.

* * *

Поймав такси, они добрались до вокзала и без труда взяли билеты второго класса на поезд в 3:15 до Магдебурга. Вагон был почти пустой, за исключением пары-тройки клюющих носом берлинцев да двух подростков, которые явно не планировали ложиться спать.

Сев на свое место, Джон тут же закинул ноги на противоположное сидение и устроился поудобнее: облокотился о большое окно и скрестил на груди руки.

Поездка по железной дороге должна была занять почти два часа, и он собирался использовать их с максимальной пользой. Майкрофт был прав, когда сказал, что жить с Шерлоком — все равно, что вернуться на поле боя. С ним, как и на войне, лучше отдыхать, как только представляется такая возможность, ибо никогда не знаешь, когда тебе в следующий раз выпадет шанс отдохнуть.

Джон выключился будто свет.

* * *

— Я говорил с Антеей, — сообщил Шерлок, когда они вышли на платформу в Магдебурге. — У секретных служб Ее Величества есть здесь пара _человек,_ но без точного местонахождения они мало что могут сделать.

— _Шпионы._ Ты говоришь о шпионах? — Джону захотелось ущипнуть себя дабы убедиться, что он проснулся. "Боже, мне нужно кофе", — подумал он.

— Не уверен, что имею право тебе ответить, — заявил Шерлок, хотя его ухмылка явственно утверждала: " _да, Джон: шпионы"_.

— Ладно, тогда ничего не говори, — доктор улыбнулся, но потом все-таки посерьезнел. — Что теперь будем делать?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, продолжая идти по улице. Они миновали несколько баров и магазинов, которые были еще закрыты. Город в бледном утреннем свете выглядел мрачновато. Тротуары после недавнего дождя блестели от влаги, в лужах отражался слабый свет многочисленных фонарей.

Дойдя до перекрестка, Шерлок как-то растерянно остановился.

— Куда мы идем? — Джон пристально посмотрел на друга, чье лицо было нечитаемо. Шерлок продолжал стоять неподвижно, молча поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.

— Я не знаю, — в конце концов пробормотал он слова, которые Джону очень редко доводилось от него слышать. — Я не знаю, — повторил он с чуть большим нажимом и раненым взглядом посмотрел на своего друга. — Джон, я — не знаю.

— Все нормально, — тот подхватил его под локоть. — _Я_ знаю.

Повернув влево, Джон затащил Шерлока в какое-то небольшое кафе.

— Давай. Для начала закажи нам кофе и завтрак, — Джон подтолкнул друга к первой же свободной кабинке. — А потом будем думать, что делать дальше.

— Guten Morgen, — улыбнулась им пухленькая женщина средних лет, вынимая из передника свой блокнот.

— Einen Kaffee mit Frühstück², — механически заказал Шерлок.

— Zwei, — на случай ошибки в цифрах Джон поднял в воздух два пальца — средний и указательный, хотя практически не сомневался, что "zwei" означает "два".

Темноволосая официантка через пару минут вернулась с заказом. Она поставила перед друзьями большие чашки кофе и поднос, где покоились сыр, круглые булочки, мармелад, ветчина и вареные яйца.

— Итак, — Джон ухватил ломтик сыра. — Давай подведем итог. Что мы знаем?

Шерлок с сомнением на него взглянул, но Джон все равно продолжил:

— Во вторник Майкрофт прилетел в Берлин на обсуждение последующих мер после "самолетного" дела. Его похитили, но он по дороге сбежал. Затем его снова поймали и привезли на тот склад. Он пробыл там два дня, пока вчера вечером его не перевезли куда-то за Магдебург, — Джон нахмурился, пытаясь освежить память.

— Есть идеи, почему они его увезли? — спросил он у Шерлока. В голове крутилась мысль, что если бы они сумели выяснить местонахождение Майкрофта хоть чуть-чуть раньше, сейчас все было бы уже позади.

— Скорее всего, потому что знали, что мы скоро появимся.

Джон поднял брови. Он бы прокомментировал это замечание, если бы в данный момент не жевал булочку.

— Они знали маршрут Майкрофта и знали, кто его водитель; нетрудно предположить, что им стало известно, как хорошо мы продвинулись, — пояснил Шерлок.

— И они увезли Майкрофта за пределы досягаемости, — с сожалением произнес блогер. — Нам еще повезло, что мы хотя бы знаем их направление.

— Они могут быть сейчас где угодно, — голос Шерлока на мгновение выдал его отчаяние.

— Мы найдем его, — успокаивающе произнес Джон.

— Зачем ты опять это повторяешь? — Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на него. — Ты продолжаешь говорить "мы найдем его", но ты не можешь этого знать. Зачем ты опять и опять это повторяешь?

— Я... я не знаю, — доктор запнулся. — Друзья так делают.

— Лгут?

— Нет, ободряют.

— Воздержись, пожалуйста. Я не нуждаюсь в твоем _ободрении_ или жалости, — Шерлок с отвращением уставился в окно. — Я в порядке.

— Разумеется, — саркастически заметил Джон, глядя себе в чашку.

* * *

— Может, попробовать выяснить, кто про нас разболтал? — предложил бывший солдат, когда поднос с завтраком опустел и даже Шерлок "поклевал" снеди.

— Займет слишком много времени. В поиски вовлечено очень много народа. И утечка могла произойти в любом месте: в полиции, в департаменте иностранных дел или даже в нашем посольстве, — ответил детектив. — Кроме того, нет оснований считать, что ему или ей известно, где держат Майкрофта, — добавил он, отхлебнув кофе.

— Ну, теперь мы, как минимум, вне радара предателя, — Джон во всем искал свою положительную сторону, какой бы слабой она ни была.

— Да. Поэтому я сейчас и позвонил Антее, а не местным властям.

— Я удивлен, что она до сих пор не с нами, — Джон вопросительно вскинул брови. — Мне казалось, она очень симпатизирует твоему брату.

— В данный момент она делает все, чтобы восполнить его отсутствие. Она слишком завалена делами, чтобы заниматься полевой работой, — Шерлок полностью опустил то, на что намекал доктор.

"Похоже, Холмсы и affaire de coeur³ в одной вселенной не водятся", — подумал тот.

В этот момент у Шерлока зазвонил мобильный, и тот быстро вытащил аппарат из кармана.

— Антея? — спросил Джон.

— Нет, номер немецкий, сотовый. — Шерлок нажал кнопку ответа. — Шерлок Холмс.

Джон со своего места разговора слышать не мог, но с легкостью читал все, что отражалось на лице Шерлока: озадаченность, умеренное, а затем и полное внимание к тому, что говорили на другом конце линии.

— Огромное вам спасибо, — тепло поблагодарил Шерлок и отключился. Что бы ему ни сказали, новости явно были хорошие, ибо последние слова Шерлок вообще произносил редко, и уж искренне _— крайне_ редко.

— Офицер Виттвер, — пояснил Шерлок. — Эта женщина — блестящий полицейский.

— Что она выяснила? — Джон вынул бумажник, подозревая, что они вот-вот покинут это маленькое уютное кафе.

— Она еще раз проглядела запись с дорожной камеры и обнаружила на заднем стекле того фургона маленький стикер.

— Стикер?

— Да, наклейку небольшой радиостанции в Хальберштадте, — продолжал Шерлок, щелкая кнопками телефона и вызывая на экран карту. Джон, тем временем, быстро проглотил остатки своего кофе.

— Идиот! Какой же я идиот! — выругался Шерлок и пихнул телефон через стол Джону.

Глянув на карту, доктор понял, что Хальберштадтом назывался маленький городок, снизу упиравшийся в обширную лесистую местность. Это означало, что похитители не могли уехать ни на юг, ни на север. Но они с Шерлоком были слишком заняты дорожной развилкой и даже не подумали о том, что, собственно, находилось между этими двумя ответвлениями — а там простиралась большая и зловещая горная высота Харц — судя по карте, она шла с севера на юг и находилась в двадцати милях к западу от Магдебурга.

— На вокзал? — поинтересовался Джон, заметив, что Шерлок встает из-за столика.

— Угу, — тот одним глотком допил кофе, а доктор бросил на столик несколько евро. Шерлок быстрым шагом покинул кафе, а Джон, осознав, что так и держит в руке телефон друга, автоматически сунул его в карман.

* * *

¹ Да (нем.)

² Кофе с завтраком (нем.)

³ Affaire de coeur (фр.) - "сердечные дела"


	7. Глава 6

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 6**

— Это несколько больше, чем лес, — произнес Джон и зачитал с телефона Шерлока отрывок из Википедии. — "Горы Гарц — высочайшая горная гряда северной Германии. Она простирается на 68 миль в длину и на 22 в ширину".

Поезд быстро катился на запад, все дальше и дальше вгрызаясь в немецкий пригород. Друзья сидели в купе первого класса (единственного, где нашлись свободные места). В воздухе веяло высшим классом: панели красного дерева, две небольшие койки, у окна низенький столик. В купе так же стояла вешалка для одежды, а на окнах красовались темно-красные занавеси. Но вышеуказанные англичане не обращали на обстановку никакого внимания.

— Там, в основном, лес и с дюжину речушек. Идеальное место, чтобы кого-то спрятать, — продолжал доктор, прокручивая страницу.

— Мне надо связаться с Антеей и выяснить, нет ли у них агента, знакомого с этим районом, — Шерлок вытянул руку ладонью вверх, ожидая возвращения своего мобильника. Джон сидел, опустив взгляд к экрану, и не заметил жеста.

— Мне нужен мой телефон, — нетерпеливо заявил Холмс.

— Я читаю! — цыкнул на него блогер, безмерно радуясь, что роли переменились. Сколько уже бывало: он хочет позвонить сестре, но обнаруживает, что Шерлок снова брал его телефон, а потом бросил забытый где-то в квартире. Пусть теперь Шерлок чуток попотеет. Пока Джон над ним не сжалится.

— Возьми мой, — Джон вытащил и протянул свой мобильник.

Шерлок быстро цапнул у него из пальцев маленький черный аппарат и стал набирать номер ассистентки брата, желая передать ей информацию об их последнем прорыве. Джон рассеянно прислушивался к разговору, продолжая читать о горах Гарц. Раздел о диких животных его немного обеспокоил.

Покончив со статьей в Вики, Джон решил на всякий случай ее сохранить — военный в нем помнил, что на поле боя всегда важно иметь всю информацию в быстром доступе. Он вздохнул. Шерлок хранил свои файлы в чертовом беспорядке. Просто россыпь разнообразных документов, все в одной куче, как будто он никогда не слышал о существовании _папок_.

Джон проглядел всю эту мешанину; файл с названием "КЛ. Результаты ДНК" шел сразу после "Китайская еда на вынос". Чуть прокрутив вниз, он обнаружил "Список слесарей", оказавшийся между "Помада. Оттенки" и "Тыква. Виды"¹. Он пролистнул до самого низа и увидел только что сохраненную интернет-страницу "Горы Гарц — Wikipedia". Она была в списке файлов самой последней — сразу после сообщения голосовой почты, датированного "13.03.2012". Интересно. В следующую секунду Джон внезапно испытал нехорошее подозрение и щелкнув по файлу, поднес трубку к уху.

Едва сообщение начало проигрываться, как Джона окатило холодом. Он мгновенно узнал голос звонившего, и ему показалось, что он только что скатился в озеро с ледяной водой, все внутренности продрал ужас. Сообщение оказалось коротким, но его окончание очень озадачило Джона. Он глянул на друга и понял, что тот все еще разговаривает с Антеей, явно не замечая его находки.

Джон не знал, рассказывать ли о ней Шерлоку. Он хорошо помнил, в каком состоянии тот был вчера на складе. Не окажется ли _это_ уже чересчур? Но потом ему вспомнился сломанный голос друга — как тот обвинял себя, что не снял трубку при звонке Майкрофта. Нет, Джон все же знал, как ему поступить.

— Антея обещала нам кого-то прислать. Этот человек встретит нас на станции, — сообщил Шерлок, сунув в карман телефон Джона. — Говорит, он очень надежен и получил приказ во всем помогать нам, что бы ни понадобилось.

— Хорошо, — вполголоса ответил Джон.

— Что-то не так? — Детектив нахмурился, то ли проявив чудеса проницательности, то ли просто потому что уже успел хорошо изучить друга.

— Я... мне очень жаль, — старательно не встречаясь с другом глазами, Джон посмотрел на лежащий в руке телефон.

— Я тогда еще толком не проснулся, — после паузы наконец сказал он. — И... видимо, нажал не те кнопки.

— Прости, — он положил телефон перед Шерлоком, после чего встал и вышел из купе, чтобы дать другу немного побыть одному.

Шерлок озадаченно уставился на удаляющуюся спину Джона. Когда за тем закрылась дверь, он сосредоточил все свое внимание на мобильнике. На экранчике лежащего на столе аппарата светилось "Сохраненное сообщение". Шерлок увидел дату, и на него нахлынуло понимание.

Он наклонился вперед и подрагивающими пальцами нажал кнопку "воспроизведение".

— _Шерлок, —_ голос брата эхом отозвался в пустом купе, хотя был едва слышным шепотом; одышка указывала, что Майкрофт перед этим бежал. Потянулась пауза, где-то на заднем плане послышался слабый шум приближающегося автомобиля. И, по мере того, как он становился громче, дыхание брата начало учащаться.

— _Пока_ , — наконец произнес Майкрофт еще сильнее дрогнувшим голосом. Вновь потянулось молчание. Младший Холмс слышал, что шум машины приближается. Тишину в трубке прерывало лишь напряженное дыхание брата. Внезапно сообщение кончилось, и телефон умолк.

* * *

Джон вернулся в купе десять минут спустя. Он остановился перед другом, и тот медленно поднял голову, вопросительно посмотрел на него. Шерлок казался сейчас невероятно невинным и юным — особенно с мокрыми, широко раскрытыми серебристыми глазами и выражением лица, от которого у Джона едва не разорвалось сердце. Он ощутил жгучую боль, словно кто-то проткнул ему грудь ножом.

— Мне жаль, — мягко произнес Джон и сел за столик, чтобы быть с Шерлоком на одном уровне.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. И уже больше не смотрел на Джона. Его взгляд уперся в ниточку, выбившуюся из темной обивки — ниточку, которую он рассеянно поправлял длинными, фарфорово-белыми пальцами.

Поезд все продолжал пересекать сельские пригороды; пролетающий за окном мир отбрасывал солнечные лучи на бледное лицо Шерлока. Крошечные пятна света на мгновение окрашивали его безучастное выражение и затем снова гасли.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросил Джон, и друг, не поднимая глаз, отрицательно покачал головой.

— Шерлок, посмотри на меня, — голос Джона стал тверже, не оставляя места для спора. В нем заговорил доктор, опасавшийся, что друг может войти в некое состояние шока.

Шерлок послушался знакомого тона: неуверенно поднял подбородок, ресницы перестали скрывать светлую радужку — и встретился с Джоном глазами. Тот силой заставил себя не отводить взгляда — в глазах Шерлока было столько противоречивых эмоций, что это почти пугало. Глаза цвета ртути казались одновременно пустыми и полными, мертвыми и живыми. Они выражали одновременно вину, страх и раскаяние. Это было самое неприкрытое проявление чувств, какое он видел у Шерлока. Друг словно лишился всякой защиты, как будто кто-то обнажил его до самой души, и Джону ужасно хотелось отвернуться, потому что видеть его таким было очень больно.

Впрочем, долго бороться с этим желанием ему не пришлось: Шерлок сам стремительно отвернулся. Яростно заморгал ресницами и несколько раз судорожно вздохнул. Он тоже не мог смотреть на своего соседа. Беспокойство и сострадание в глазах Джона пробирали Шерлока до глубины души, достав там, где он прятался от остального мира.

В его сознании всплывали воспоминания о старшем брате: давние, счастливые дни, когда все было просто и он пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что Майкрофт всегда будет рядом. Постепенно дни теряли свою яркость, становясь уродливее и чернее. Мир внезапно заполонили обидные и болезненные комментарии — и боль. Сколько же боли они причинили друг другу! Это разъедало Шерлока изнутри, уничтожая душу и сердце. Монстр внутри поднял свою уродливую голову. Острые зубы и еще более острые когти рвали его на части. Шерлок попытался от него скрыться — скрыться от правды и тьмы, только и ждавших, чтобы захлестнуть его с головой.

Он отвернулся от Джона — от беспокойства и утешения, которые тот так явно желал ему дать.

Шерлоку хотелось прогнать Джона — потребовать, чтобы тот оставил его в покое, но сил на это не было. Он и пытаться не стал — просто остался застывшим в неподвижности. Он чувствовал себя разбитой фарфоровой куклой — хватило бы даже легчайшего дуновения ветра, чтобы от него осталась россыпь осколков.

— Шерлок? — Джон всерьез забеспокоился, ибо друг по-прежнему оставался в состоянии своей кататонии.

"Господи, как же ему помочь?" — подумал доктор. Шерлок имел очень мало опыта обращения с эмоциями, а событий и волнений последних дней с лихвой хватало, чтобы и куда более опытного человека выбить из колеи. Да почти любого. Надо было найти способ до него достучаться — до того, как боль и раскаяние слишком глубоко пустят в него свои корни.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, послушай меня, — нерешительно заговорил Джон. — Я знаю, что тебе больно и ты хочешь побыть один.

Никакого ответа — даже кивка или качания головой. Друг по-прежнему сидел абсолютно неподвижно, опустив взгляд, почти полностью отрешенный.

— Но я знаю, каково это. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, я тоже это испытывал, — Джону с трудом удавалось говорить ровно. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты не один, понимаешь? Очень важно, чтобы ты помнил об этом. Да, я знаю, что сейчас все выглядит скверно, но еще ничего не кончилось.

— Мы найдем твоего брата, я обещаю. Если понадобится, мы перевернем всю эту чертову гору, но отыщем его, — пообещал Джон, вкладывая в эти слова всю имеющуюся у него решимость. — Мы найдем Майкрофта, и ты сможешь попросить у него прощения.

И тогда пришли слезы. Они покатились сначала из левого глаза Шерлока, потом из правого, и у Джона снова заболела душа. Обхватив себя руками, Шерлок забился в самый угол дорожной койки, а по его щекам катились градом крупные горячие слезы.

И доктор не сдержался. Он быстро пересел на постель напротив, одним движением сдернул с ближайшего стула знаменитое пальто и тщательно укутал им друга, пытаясь унять его дрожь и не дать сломаться.

Шерлок настолько потерялся в своей голове, что вообще едва мог думать. Эмоции раздирали его на части, и он чувствовал, что теряет себя. Перед глазами танцевали картины из прошлого: вот брат совсем юный, вот постарше — он улыбается, а потом гневно кричит на Шерлока; разные воспоминания смешивались друг с другом, и снова появилась кровь — теперь она вечно его преследовала. Крошечные капли на полу заброшенного склада переливались в свете фонарей темно-алым. Он хотел прекратить это — хотел загнать эту боль внутрь, но не знал, как с ней сражаться.

— Шерлок, все хорошо. Не сдерживайся, — успокаивающе произнес где-то над головой теплый голос Джона, и Шерлок сдался, дал волю слезам.

* * *

Проводник объявил, что они подъезжают к Хальберштадту, и Джон неохотно решил, что пора будить Шерлока. Жаль, что поездка кончилась — Шерлоку не мешало бы поспать подольше. Бог знает, он в этом очень нуждался. Друг задремал от усталости, как только иссякли слезы, и с тех пор даже не шевельнулся. Как, впрочем, и сам Джон.

— Мы приехали, — сообщил он, когда Шерлок вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Хорошо, — тот отодвинулся, и сняв наброшенное пальто, надел его как положено.

Они поднялись на ноги, направляясь к выходу из купе. Джон взялся за ручку двери, но Шерлок коснулся его, вынуждая обернуться.

— Джон, я... — начал он и умолк, не зная, что сказать.

— Все нормально, — тот посмотрел на друга, с радостью заметив, что его глаза больше не выражают непереносимую боль. — Это нужно было выплеснуть. Тебе ведь стало немного легче, верно?

Сам еще не совсем уверенный, Шерлок кивнул и потом чуть-чуть улыбнулся Джону. Тот кивнул в ответ и вышел из купе.

На платформе их ожидал мужчина лет под сорок. Он не держал таблички с именами, но, тем не менее, было очевидно, что он ждал именно Шерлока с Джоном. Джон сразу же его заметил. Говорящих признаков было хоть пруд пруди: и взгляд карих глаз, который быстро сканировал выходящих из поезда пассажиров, и кажущаяся расслабленность, за которой, если приглядеться, скрывалась полная готовность к действию. "Бей или беги". И абрис пистолета под пиджаком — может, и незаметный обычному глазу, но Джон был солдатом. Он знал, как выглядит скрытое под одеждой оружие, и мог обрисовать его даже с закрытыми глазами. Ну и наконец чисто внешние признаки: короткая стрижка, сильная мускулатура и исходящая от него некая стремительность — резкая и смертоносная, поэтично выражаясь, как острый клинок. Будучи бывшим военным, Джон сразу распознал человека, _профессионально обученного убивать_.

Шерлок, должно быть, тоже это заметил, потому что пошел прямо к незнакомцу. Они даже не стали представляться, в этом не было необходимости. Когда Шерлок и Джон приблизились, встречавший их развернулся на каблуках и размеренными шагами отправился к выходу. Друзья без единого слова последовали за ним. На улице их ожидал четырехприводный внедорожник. Номера у машины были немецкие, но торчащий из-под переднего сидения кусок обертки бассетовского² лакричного ассорти выдавал истинное происхождение водителя.

Умело лавируя в городском утреннем трафике, тот привез Шерлока с Джоном на какую-то лесопилку. Припарковался около бетонного двухэтажного домика и жестом показал заходить внутрь.

Двухуровневая квартира, если можно ее так назвать, оказалась почти пустой. На первом этаже располагались кухня и маленькая гостиная, почти лишенная мебели (не считая пластикового стула в углу), на втором — две спальни и примитивная ванная.

— Можете звать меня Томом, — произнес незнакомец, закрывая за гостями дверь. Имя, без сомнения, было ненастоящим.

— Приятно познакомиться, — суше обычного ответил Джон. Ему не нравились подобные типы; с его точки зрения, это были практически "ходячие пистолеты".

— Полагаю, вас уже обо всем информировали, — с присущей ему "тонкостью" рванул с места в карьер Шерлок.

— Антея переслала мне дело вашего брата, — ответил тот, жестом приглашая друзей на маленькую кухню.

Шерлок устроился у запыленного окна, а Джон сел на один из двух стульев, стоявших около небольшого деревянного столика. Сам _Том_ остался стоять в дверях, прислонившись к правому косяку.

— Мы считаем, что его прячут где-то на горе Гарц, — заявил Шерлок.

— Неплохой вариант: вокруг сплошные мили безлюдного леса. И заброшенные бункеры времен второй мировой, — сообщил новый союзник. — Отыскать логово будет непросто.

— Они из террористической ячейки, — подал голос Джон. — Schwarze что-то там...

— Schwarze Nadel, — подсказал Шерлок.

— Да, точно. Вы когда-нибудь о такой слышали? — спросил Джон у Тома.

— Думаю, что нет, — ответил агент, шпион или кто там еще. Он с горечью скривил губы. — Но антитеррористические дела — не моя стезя.

— А что же тогда ваша?

— Управление людским ресурсом, — тот широко ухмыльнулся, и на лице Шерлока на секунду проступила озадаченность. У Джона мелькнула мысль, что он, похоже, единственный, кто видит на лбу Тома невидимую надпись _"хладнокровный убийца-наемник"_.

— Но у вас, видимо, есть какие-то связи? Иначе бы Антея вас не прислала, — спросил Джон, переводя разговор в более насущное русло. Кроме всего прочего, ему не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок чересчур углублялся в род занятий их новоиспеченного _друга_.

— Я уже сделал несколько звонков и после обеда кое с кем встречусь.

Шерлок вопросительно выгнул бровь, и агент добавил:

— Он, возможно, знает кое-кого, который знает кое-кого.

Том вскоре отправился встречаться со своим информатором и оставил друзей в одиночестве. Сказать, что пригласивший их сюда человек — скрытный тип, значило не сказать ничего. Он категорически отказывался выдавать хоть какую-то информацию о своих источниках, и Шерлок с Джоном, само собой, не получили приглашения на "вечеринку".

Он явно помогал им против своего желания — чтобы это понять, не требовалось быть гением. Сия задача стала помехой его собственной миссии, в чем бы та ни заключалась, и единственной причиной, почему он все-таки это делал, был поступивший из Уайтхолла приказ.

* * *

Том вернулся в сумерках и еще более угрюмым, чем раньше. На его правой руке виднелись пятнышки крови, а над левой бровью красовался порез. Он явно побывал в драке, и Джон решил не задумываться, остался ли в живых его противник.

— Есть пара следов, — сообщил Том, открывая холодильник и доставая початую пиццу. Он взял себе кусок, но гостям предлагать не стал. — В Госларе и Вернигероде.

— Это два маленьких городка недалеко отсюда, — пояснил он, откусив пиццы. — Человек, с которым я говорил, дал мне адрес бара в Госларе, где любят зависать подобные головорезы. Возможно, мы найдем там и ваших.

Он откусил еще.

— Кроме того, он слышал, что в Вернигероде кое-кто недавно покупал нелегальные химикаты. — Он с жадностью проглотил остаток.

— Мы завтра туда отправимся, но не вместе, — сообщил Шерлок. — У нас слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его впустую.

— Мне это не нравится, — сразу возразил Джон. Он категорически не желал выпускать друга из виду и ни на йоту не доверял их новому знакомому; он ни за что не позволит Шерлоку отправиться туда одному.

— У нас нет выбора, Джон.

— Я могу взять на себя бар, а вы тем временем вдвоем съездите к химику, — предложил Том.

— Нет, — жестко сказал Шерлок. — Я возьму химика, а вы вдвоем отправитесь в бар.

В голове Джона вспыхнул сигнал тревоги. Внутри все похолодело, и он быстро поднялся на ноги.

— На пару слов, — приказал он Шерлоку, и преодолев разделявшие их пару шагов, крепко схватил детектива за лацкан пальто и силой вытащил его на улицу.

— Ты свихнулся? — рявкнул он, едва за ними закрылась дверь.

— У нас нет выбора, — Шерлок одернул пальто, когда друг наконец его выпустил.

— Я совершенно не доверяю этому убийце.

— Я тоже. — Шерлок вздохнул. — Вот почему одному из нас лучше остаться с ним.

— Я не могу отпустить тебя одного в бар. Лучше сначала втроем поехать к химику, а потом туда. Так будет безопаснее.

— Для предосторожностей уже слишком поздно, — вспылил Шерлок. Он отошел на пару шагов, отвернулся и сделал глубокий вдох.

Вдалеке, между рядами домов просвечивала гора Гарц — темный лесной массив под угасающими лучами солнца. Шерлок подумал о брате, и весь гнев его испарился. Он тяжело переглотнул и снова повернулся к другу.

— Мы не можем тратить на это столько времени, — уже мягче произнес он. — У Майкрофта его почти не осталось.

— Шерлок.

— Ты знаешь, — прервал он доктора и шагнул к нему. — Ты знаешь, что они с ним делают.

Крайне редко так поступая, Шерлок на мгновение перестал сдерживаться: на его лице отразились страх и переживания, а в голосе зазвучали печальные нотки.

— Его пытают, пока мы тут сейчас с тобой разговариваем. Я... я не могу этого допустить. Не могу, Джон.

Бывший солдат ощутил, что его решимость пошатнулась.

— Нет, — с трудом выговорил он, сердцем желая ответить "да".

— Он мой брат, Джон. Я должен его спасти. Пожалуйста.

Доктор уже давно понял, что он не в состоянии твердо отказать Шерлоку, особенно, если тот говорит "пожалуйста" и смотрит таким взглядом, будто кто-то пнул его маленького котенка. Он тяжело вдохнул и против здравого смысла сдался.

* * *

¹ По английски эти файлы так же идут в алфавитном порядке:

Chinese Take Away.

DNA results K.L.

...

Lipsticks shades

Locksmiths list

Pumpkin types

² "George Bassett & Co" в просторечии Bassett's — старейшая конфетная фабрика Британии, основана в 1842 году. Самый известный ее продукт — лакричное конфетное ассорти, созданное в 1899 году, выпускается до сих пор.


	8. Глава 7

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 7**

"День... _третий?"_ — прикинул Майкрофт, когда наркотик наконец выпустил из цепких лап его мысли. Блестящий разум Холмса плавал в тумане — как будто мозговые "шестеренки" пытались проворачиваться в густом клее.

Майкрофт моргнул, вбирая в себя вид незнакомого помещения. Он сразу заметил, что стены и пол здесь цементные; _бункер_ , через пару секунд вычислил он. И совершенно пустой. Даже ручка на двери отсутствовала, а из коммуникаций была лишь большая медная труба под потолком во всю длину комнаты.

Старший Холмс медленно поднял голову, и все тело от шеи тут же пронзили ослепляющие стрелы боли. Когда зрение вновь вернулось, Майкрофт смог разглядеть свои скованные над головой руки. Запястья плотно обхватывали крепко прибитые к стене толстые железные кандалы. Вывернуться невозможно. "Какое варварство", — подумал он.

Вновь опустив голову, он продолжил осмотр и понял, что с него сняли жилет и окровавленную рубашку. При виде собственной голой груди его пробил озноб — хотя больше по привычке, чем действительно от холода. Помещение было небольшим, а воздух — густым и душным. При взгляде на многочисленные синяки Майкрофт осознал, что, судя по цвету, день уже не третий — _четвертый_.

Каким бы наркотиком его ни накачали, чтобы держать в отключке во время перевозки... _сюда_ , он был сильнодействующим. Либо это была очень долгая поездка. Майкрофт вздохнул, осознав, что, возможно, он даже уже не в Германии. Если люди Кассара погрузили его в самолет, он может быть уже на другом конце планеты. И это сильно затруднит его поиски.

— Нехорошо, — выдавил сквозь потрескавшиеся губы Майкрофт.

Неизвестно, сколько он еще сможет продержаться. Ему было необходимо питание и лечение, но Майкрофт знал, что не получит ни того, ни другого. Жестокие допросы и пытки — вот все, что ему светит. Он понимал, что не сможет долго скрываться в глубинах своего сознания. Кассар хотел получить список оперативников, и если Майкрофт раскроет рот, десятки агентов ждет смерть. И более того: перед казнью их тоже будут пытать, вытаскивая информацию, которая погубит многих других агентов.

В животе громко заурчало, и Майкрофт постарался не думать о снедавшем его остром голоде. "Есть скучно", — словно эхом наполнил пустой бункер голос брата, и Майкрофт позволил себе слабую улыбку. "Совершенно верно, дорогой брат", — с нежностью подумал он. Если Шерлок мог целыми днями жить на одном кофеине и никотиновых пластырях, то нет причин Майкрофту не вытерпеть то же самое.

В этот момент снова открылась дверь, положив конец его размышлениям. Внутренности сжались в комок, когда Майкрофт узнал в вошедшем знакомого громилу. Он мгновенно потерял весь аппетит.

— Hallo, mein Lieber, — поприветствовал тот с сильным немецким выговором, который Майкрофт уже чувствовал, что скоро возненавидит. — Ich hoffe, Du hast mich vermisst¹? — с мрачной насмешкой поинтересовался он.

— Не особенно, — вырвалось у Майкрофта, прежде чем он вспомнил, что решил не отвечать своему мучителю.

— Vielleicht möchtest Du ja jetzt mit mir reden²? — в сотый раз поинтересовался Питер, и Майкрофт подчеркнуто сжал губы. После чего прикрыл веки и глубоко зарылся в собственные воспоминания.

В его уши медленно вплыла музыка; музыкальная тема из "Где-то во времени"³, приятный отрывок. Дуэт скрипки и фортепиано, которого он не слышал уже много лет.

Майкрофт открыл глаза — он находился в парадной гостиной особняка Холмсов. Здесь была его мать — столь же блистательная, как ему помнилось. Она сидела в кресле, и ее синие с поволокой глаза лучились гордостью, когда она смотрела на сыновей. Мальчики играли сегодня для нее. Слева стоял Шерлок со своей скрипкой, а справа на банкетке за пианино сидел юный вариант самого Майкрофта. Его руки умело летали над клавишами цвета слоновой кости. "Где-то во времени" был одним из маминых любимых фильмов — вот почему братья решили разучить к ее дню рождения эту мелодию.

Шерлоку только исполнилось одиннадцать, и он с каждым днем все больше походил на мать — фарфорово-бледное лицо в обрамлении буйной шапки кудрей. За последнее время он сильно вытянулся и стал сильно напоминать молнию. Стремительность всегда и во всем, словно Шерлок считал, что миру не хватает скорости. Казалось, бы он должен относиться так же и к музыке, но скрипка, напротив, вызывала к жизни те редкие моменты, когда Шерлок замедлялся до соответствующего жизни ритма. Смычок в изящных мальчишеских пальцах умело и томно скользил по струнам.

Майкрофту уже стукнуло восемнадцать, совсем взрослый. Он потерял большую часть того, что мать ласково называла "детским жирком", а ростом догнал отца — и заодно его рыжеватость. Снимая университетскую форму, он облачался во взрослые костюмы с галстуком и приобрел странную привычку везде носить с собой зонт, время от времени опираясь на него, как старый джентльмен на трость. Хотя к усталости это отношения не имело, просто он считал, что зонт хорошо подходит к его костюму. Он успешно начал свою карьеру и знал, чего хочет достичь. Внешний вид играл в этом важную роль.

Он приехал из университета только на уикэнд. Как правило, он не возвращался в поместье ради чего-то меньшего, чем летние или зимние каникулы, но день рождения матери стал достаточным оправданием, чтобы ненадолго съездить домой. А если быть совсем честным, он так же соскучился и по своему младшему брату. Для них это был странный год. Они с Шерлоком провели рядом больше десяти лет, а потом их внезапно стали разделять сотни миль. Это заметно сбило с курса их дружбу.

Но когда они в лад заиграли вместе, Майкрофт осознал, что на самом деле все хорошо и нет причин волноваться. Связь между ними была крепка — так просто ее не порвать, и чтобы разлучить их, нужно было нечто большее, чем расстояние. На мгновение он поднял глаза от клавиш и встретился взглядом с братом. Две пары синих глаз соединились, одинаково излучая любовь и счастье — и братья, не прекращая играть, улыбнулись друг другу.

Внезапно изображение потеряло четкость и стало сливаться: стены пошли рябью, как отражение пейзажа в озерной глади. Залитый светом зал исчез, на смену ему пришел вид темной гостиной. На полу голый матрац, вокруг россыпь бумаг. Единственная лампа — и та с разбитым абажуром — светит мягким желтоватым светом. Грязные обои отслаиваются, а в углу — влажное пятно, похожее на плесень.

Шерлок по-прежнему играл на скрипке, но его музыка стала более мрачной, зловещей. Майкрофт сразу отметил, что брат сбивается с ритма. Всякий раз, когда младший пропускал ноту, старший внутренне передергивался. А Шерлок, что было всего печальнее, похоже, даже не замечал собственных промахов.

Брату уже стукнуло двадцать два, и если бы не вмешательство Майкрофта, он вероятно бы уже жил на улице. И играть ему было бы не на чем — он давно бы продал свой инструмент (и не только) ради порции белого порошка, к которому так пристрастился.

Майкрофт сам толком не понимал, как все случилось. Как их отношения могли так быстро и сильно испортиться? Музыка их дружбы давным-давно кончилась, а музыкальные инструменты братской любви оказались непоправимо разрушены.

Видеть младшего брата таким — пустой оболочкой мальчика, которым тот когда-то был, и безжизненной версией мужчины, которым тот мог бы стать — у Майкрофта мало от чего так рвалось сердце. Именно здесь пролегало самое глубокое сожаление — единственный раз в жизни он потерпел полную неудачу.

Скрипка все продолжала выводить мелодию, но теперь настолько искаженную, что Майкрофт едва ее узнавал. По сдержанному лицу прокатилась непрошенная слеза, и Майкрофт быстро ее стер.

"Пока!" — крикнул он, перекрывая музыку, и поставил около матраса небольшую сумку с продуктами на неделю. Ответа не последовало, но он и не ждал. Наркоман настолько потерялся в собственном мире, что едва ли заметил, что к нему заходил брат.

Майкрофт молча покинул квартиру и вышел на улицу. Ему было до предела тошно. Сколько же это может еще продолжаться, подумал он.

Старший Холмс двинулся вперед по узкому переулку, намереваясь выйти на магистраль, как вдруг воздух вокруг него словно бы испарился. Перед глазами поплыло, и Майкрофту пришлось упереться рукой в толстую кирпичную стену, чтобы не упасть. Он судорожно вдохнул, но ничего не вышло — горло перехватило намертво. Он хватанул ртом воздух, как вытащенная из воды рыба, но все бесполезно, а окружающий город все сильнее вокруг него размывался. Череп пронзили острые стрелы боли, легкие жгло огнем. Майкрофт упал на колени, в крови забурлила паника. Казалось, что-то вцепилось в шею и душит его, убивает.

Майкрофт попытался поднять руки, чтобы узнать, что его держит, но не смог. Они отказывались шевелиться. Мысли, как и зрение, "поплыли". Он осознал, что его запястья скованы над головой, но не мог вспомнить, почему.

Яростно заморгав, чтобы прояснить зрение, он внезапно обнаружил, что находится в камере. Какой-то человек сжимал его шею, но Майкрофт не понимал, почему. Он же только что был с Шерлоком, всего минуту назад?

Майкрофт с напряжением потянул в себя воздух, отчаянно желая получить хоть сколько-то кислорода, но зажатое горло ничего не пропускало. Все вокруг потемнело. Майкрофт знал, что умирает — и единственное, что он мог слышать, это скрипку младшего брата.

* * *

Шерлок сидел на подоконнике маленькой спальни — совершенно пустой, не считая кровати и небольшого круглого столика без стула — которую на эту ночь предоставили им с Джоном. Он молча смотрел в темноту улицы, откуда на него взирала нависающая тень далекой горы. Джон мирно спал на кровати. На миг Шерлок позавидовал его способности вот так, по желанию, отключаться в любом месте и при любых обстоятельствах. "Первое, чему учишься, становясь солдатом, это умению отдыхать, как только предоставляется такой шанс", — как-то раз объяснил Джон.

Сам Шерлок всю ночь бодрствовал, не в силах заснуть. Его мысли гонялись друг за другом по бесконечному кругу. Для детектива не было ничего хуже вот таких моментов затишья, когда сделать ничего не можешь и остается только ждать. И еще _думать_ , но ему не нравилось, куда его приводили некоторые мысли. Старший брат занимал большую часть его "жесткого диска" и сейчас это усугубляло и без того сильное ощущение разбитости и усталости.

Шерлок осознал, что ему становится все тяжелее разделить конфликтующие стороны собственной психики. Как правило, в ней превалировал детектив — холодный, аналитический, _эффективный_ , но была и другая сторона, более человечная — чувства, неравнодушие, _душевная боль_ — сторона, которой он так редко позволял одержать верх.

Обычно ему не составляло труда себя контролировать. Он накрепко закрывал в себе все эмоциональное и сосредотачивал свой разум на текущей задаче, без труда достигая максимума эффективности. Он давно научился превращаться в социопата, и это сослужило ему хорошую службу. Но это дело... оно стало прорехой в его решимости. Страх и волнение постепенно пожирали его изнутри, и Шерлоку становилось все труднее и труднее сосредотачиваться только на фактах.

В субботу Шерлок и Джон с первым утренним светом разошлись в разные стороны. Коротко и неловко попрощались: легкий хлопок по плечу и быстрый шепот "будь осторожен".

Шерлок на такси добрался до Вернигероде и вышел, не доезжая нескольких домов до сообщенного Томом адреса.

Искомый им человек — Амар Зенкрефт — был инженером. Он родился в Тегеране тридцать два года назад и последние восемь лет жил в Германии. До самого последнего времени его никто ни в чем не подозревал; он жил абсолютно нормальной жизнью и аккуратно платил налоги. Причиной того, что он внезапно возник на радаре поисков, стала совершенная им крупная покупка химикатов на черном рынке. Азотная кислота и гексамин — основные компоненты, если вы хотите создать гексоген, одно мощнейших взрывчатых веществ в мире.

Зенкрефт жил в небольшом доме в самом конце жилой улицы, у подножья лесов Гарц. Шерлок подобрался поближе, скрываясь за соседской изгородью в тусклом свете поднимающегося солнца. Он с любопытством пригляделся к дому: света внутри не было — как и вообще каких-то признаков жизни.

Шерлок быстро метнулся к боковой стене дома и скорчился под самым окном. Потом медленно и осторожно приподнялся и глянул сквозь стекло в темную гостиную. Ничего особенного он не увидел: диван, телевизор, журналы на кофейном столике — названия не разобрать, слишком далеко. Шерлок потрусил за дом и заглянул в другое окно. На этот раз его взгляд обнаружил кухню: грязные тарелки в раковине, на краю стола валяется нечитанная почта. Шерлок обвел взглядом помещение и заметил в углу пару сапог. Они были покрыты засохшей грязью с сосновыми иглами. _Лес_. Зенкрефт недавно был в лесах Гарц, понял детектив и осознал, что находится на верном пути.

Приподнявшись повыше, он продолжил изучать кухню. На кухонной тумбе виднелась стойка с кухонными ножами, на холодильнике — открытка из Африки. Вытянув шею, Шерлок увидел за кухней коридор с маленьким круглым столиком. На нем стоял телефон, рядом валялись блокнот и ручка. Последняя запись могла оказаться какой-нибудь ерундой вроде списка покупок или записи на прием к врачу, но так же она могла оказаться следующим ключом к поискам Майкрофта. Это мог оказаться номер телефона или название места. Шерлок не колебался.

Он выхватил из кармана набор отмычек и занялся оконным замком. Открыть его оказалось не так легко, как входную дверь, но воспользовавшись пилкой для ногтей и штопором, он справился менее, чем за две минуты. Шерлок беззвучно открыл окно и быстро подтянулся внутрь.

До предела насторожившись, детектив по-кошачьи пересек кухню. В прихожей он наклонился над столиком и сдернул с него блокнот. Прижал к стенке бумажный блок, схватил валявшийся на столе карандаш и быстро заштриховал верхний лист. На бумаге проявились вдавленные следы последней записи. Шерлок ухмыльнулся — старая уловка, но безотказная.

Глянув на запись, детектив понял, что это телефонный номер — немецкий, мобильный. Шерлок с победной улыбкой сорвал с блока страничку, сунул ее в карман пальто и вернул на столик блокнот и ручку. Пора было уходить, он и так злоупотребил гостеприимством. Но любопытство все-таки пересилило, и он на цыпочках двинулся в глубину дома.

Коридор привел в гостиную, где Шерлок тут же рванулся к кофейному столику, чтобы изучить журналы. Часть их была на немецком, часть — на арабском. Глянув вправо, он заметил стойку для верхней одежды и входную дверь. Шерлок испытал сильное искушение порыться в карманах пальто и курток хозяина. Безумие. Тот спит этажом выше и в любую минуту может сюда спуститься. Но Шерлок не мог заставить себя уйти; только не сейчас, когда у него наконец появился осязаемый след к брату. Глас разума (сильно смахивавший на Джона Ватсона) во всю глотку орал немедленно возвращаться на кухню и вылезать обратно в окно. Он указывал, что Шерлок подвергает свою жизнь ненужной опасности, но волнующийся младший брат внутри Шерлока быстро его заткнул, и детектив двинулся к стойке.

Осмотрев две имевшиеся на ней куртки, он нашел несколько магазинных чеков и занес в память названия магазинов. Затем он перешел к пальто, и повернувшись для удобства спиной к гостиной, как следует зарылся в ближайший карман. Его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг связки ключей, и Шерлок быстро их вытащил. Ключ зажигания от BMW, ключ, видимо, от входной двери и еще один — судя по форме, офисный. Последний заметно озадачил Шерлока — он был очень старого образца, железный и длинный.

Шерлок вызвал в памяти различные типы замков и попытался вычислить, какой замок можно открыть подобным, но внезапно скрипнувшая половица вынудила его обернуться. На его лице успело мелькнуть удивление, и в голове взорвалась острая боль. Шерлок старался подольше не терять сознания, но его почти сразу накрыла тьма, и он безвольно свалился на пол.

* * *

¹ Привет, дорогуша. (нем.)

Надеюсь, ты по мне соскучился (нем.)

² Не хочешь поговорить? (нем)

³ Оригинальное название "Somewhere in Time" (1980). Фильм о любви и путешествии во времени.


	9. Глава 8

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 8**

Боль... _боль_. Единственная мысль, на которой Майкрофт был способен сосредоточиться. Он дышал часто и рвано, крепко зажмурив глаза. Боль была единственным, что он сознавал.

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем ему удалось вернуть способность думать о чем-то, кроме нее. Майкрофт раскрыл глаза. Легкие пекло, горло — сплошной огонь, пульсирующая боль в мышцах рук оглушала. После двух неудачных попыток, ему все же удалось поставить ступни на пол. Ноги практически потеряли чувствительность, и Майкрофт едва мог стоять, но он знал, что это необходимо; это был единственный способ хоть как-то снять напряжение с изможденных рук. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что железные кандалы глубоко врезались в кожу запястий. Пока он был без сознания они прорвали кожу, и теперь по бледным рукам медленно стекали красные капли.

Сердце внезапно заколотилось — он вспомнил, что произошло перед тем, как он потерял сознание. Боль оказалась слишком всепоглощающей. Она отыскала его в ментальном убежище и сначала сменила одно из самых любимых воспоминаний на самое тяжелое, а потом и вовсе вернула к реальности. Майкрофт на мгновение удивился, что он до сих пор еще жив. Он сам-то уже не сомневался, что с ним покончено и тот вдох был последним. "Не раньше, чем я заговорю", — потрясенно осознал он.

Содрогаясь всем телом, Майкрофт закашлялся. Он очень сомневался, что выдержит еще раунд. Он не хотел выдавать имен, на самом деле _не хотел_ , но боль... боль. Он больше ее не вынесет.

"Шерлок, думай о Шерлоке", — приказал он себе, когда бетонная дверь снова начала медленно открываться.

Он инстинктивно отпрянул от входящего к нему человека. Запястья болезненно дернуло, но он ничего не мог поделать. Тело по собственной инициативе отодвигалось от своего мучителя. При виде этой реакции громила радостно ухмыльнулся.

"Шерлок, вспоминай Шерлока", — вновь приказал себе Майкрофт, чувствуя, что перед глазами встает пелена. По телу пробежал неконтролируемый озноб ужаса. Собрав остатки сил, Майкрофт зарылся в глубину своего сознания. Он искал воспоминания — любые, какие только смогут вытащить его из реальности.

* * *

Бар в Госларе оказался обломом. Сунув хозяину несколько евро, Том получил очень скупые сведения о посетителях. Кое-кому здесь место было действительно за решеткой, но искали Джон с Томом не их. Кучка местного ворья, да охотники, которым нравилось ходить в несезон на кабанов и оленей, интереса не представляли. Они еще немного поболтались по бару, пытаясь выспрашивать насчет джихадистов и группы "Черная игла", но никто о таких не слышал.

— Надеюсь, Шерлоку повезло больше, — выдохнул Джон, открывая дверь к выходу.

Они с Томом направились к оставленному дальше по улице внедорожнику.

— Он слегка не от мира сего, этот Шерлок? — спросил Том.

Джон в ответ поднял бровь, хотя этот жест куда больше походил на выражение недовольства. Джон не любил такое — не любил, когда кто-то плохо отзывается о его друге. И его не волновало, кто им прислал этого типа в помощь — Антея или сама Королева. Он не позволит оскорблять Шерлока.

— Расслабьтесь, я не в плохом смысле, — агент отлично понял невысказанное предупреждение. — Просто... он напоминает своего брата.

— Вы знаете Майкрофта? — в голосе Джона отчетливо послышалось удивление. Он и понятия не имел, что эти двое друг друга знают.

— Немного. Мы вместе работали над... — тот поколебался, подыскивая подходящее выражение, — _одним делом_ , еще давно.

— Позвольте предположить: то была неслучившаяся миссия в стране, где вы никогда не были?

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, — только и ответил тот. И добавил: — Но скажу одно: Холмс был настоящим агентом. Умнейший человек из всех и с идеальной памятью.

"Очень подходящее описание", — подумал Джон.

— Хотя у него было странное чувство юмора, — закончил Том, и доктор удивленно поднял брови.

— Майкрофт и юмор? — С точки зрения Джона эти два слова категорически не сочетались.

— Да. Я знаю, сейчас многие зовут его "снеговиком", но, поверьте мне, у него бывали свои моменты, — уголки губ шпиона приподнялись в слабой улыбке, но он быстро спохватился и вновь придал своему лицу равнодушное выражение.

Джон улыбнулся, искренне радуясь предложенному инсайду. Другим — не таким, как сейчас — ему было Майкрофта не представить. Приятно знать, что за холодным и очевидно безразличным фасадом прячется что-то иное. Джон решил как-нибудь поинтересоваться у Шерлока, каким был его брат в детстве. Его однозначно ждут интересные истории.

Подходя к машине, Джон через перекресток увидел вырисовывающиеся вдалеке деревья и скалы Гарца. Пусть до этой чертовой горы было несколько миль, но она словно его преследовала. Постоянно напоминала, зачем он здесь. Где-то на ее склонах скрывали Майкрофта, и у Джона от тревоги заныло сердце. Он даже представить себе не мог, каково было что-то подобное испытывать Шерлоку.

Спроси его кто-то раньше, как бы детектив отреагировал на смерть брата, Джон бы ответил: "Шерлок? С ним все будет в порядке. Дайте ему пару минут и все".

Но сейчас он понимал, что не мог бы ошибиться сильнее. У братьев, без сомнения, существовала сильная связь — независимо от внешних проявлений ее выражения. Между ними была любовь, даже если сами Холмсы притворялись, что вообще неспособны на подобное проявление чувств. Джон знал: если случится самое худшее, какая-то частица души Шерлока умрет вместе с братом. Он просто не сможет себе простить, что не сумел вовремя найти Майкрофта.

Открыв дверцу машины, Джон бросил последний взгляд на виднеющиеся вдалеке деревья, блестевшие росой в утреннем свете. Глянув на гору и поблескивающую наверху радиомачту, он скользнул на сидение и вытащил из кармана телефон. Набрал знакомый номер и стал ждать ответа. Шерлок не взял трубку, и звонок переключился на голосовую почту.

* * *

Придя в себя, Шерлок обнаружил, что лежит в задней части фургона со связанными за спиной руками, а прямо в голову ему целится дуло пистолета.

"Нехорошо", — подумал он, не без труда поднимаясь в сидячее положение. Во рту ощущался металлический привкус — видимо, в какой-то момент он прикусил язык.

Вокруг не нашлось ни одного окна, так что он понятия не имел, где он находится или куда направляется, но наклон подсказал ему, что дорога идет вверх. Невысокая скорость и многочисленные ухабы указывали, что дорога неровная — скорее всего, горная. Первое, что напрашивалось: это горная гряда Гарц. Что касается места назначения... что ж, он практически не сомневался, что скоро увидится с братом.

"В таком случае, не так уж нехорошо, — подумал Шерлок. — Полдела сделано". Оставалось только подождать, пока Джон придет к ним на помощь. Он застонал, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что после спасения ему придется выслушать от своего соседа сдержанное причитание на тему "я же тебе говорил".

Фургон, дернувшись, остановился, и кто-то распахнул задние двери. Шерлок послушно выбрался наружу и подчинился приказам своих похитителей. Бежать он не пытался. Это было бессмысленно — со связанными-то руками и двумя направленными на него пистолетами, а кроме того, ему сначала нужно было определить местонахождение брата. Так что он лишь постарался охватить взглядом как можно больше окрестностей и поточнее запечатлеть их в памяти. Дыра в земле, прикрытая люком, ведущие вниз бетонные ступеньки (22 штуки), поворот налево, сбоку кухня, поворот направо, коридор, на стене старая военная табличка — бункер времен Второй Мировой, понял он — коридор, бетонная дверь, Майкрофт. Разум резко тормознул, осознав последнее, и Шерлок застыл на месте. _Майкрофт!_ Майкрофт здесь.

Кто-то грубо толкнул Шерлока в камеру, и он споткнулся о собственные ноги. С детектива срезали пластиковые оковы и заменили их металлическими. Потом заставили поднять руки и приковали к водопроводной трубе. Детектив не сопротивлялся, даже не обращал внимания. Он не мог оторвать глаз от брата: жестоко избитого, всего покрытого синяками, потерявшего сознание старшего брата. Шерлок ощутил, как внутри него поднимается звериный гнев.

Он даже не сразу понял, что ему что-то говорят. Один из похитителей — тот, что его связывал — к нему обращался; Шерлок постарался сосредоточиться на его словах. Похитители собираются вернуться в город, но вместо них придет парень по имени Петер, и он "позабавится" с ним и Майкрофтом.

Едва тяжелая дверь закрылась и они остались одни, Шерлок сразу позвал брата по имени. Никакого ответа.

Он бы подумал, что тот мертв, если бы не тихие хрипящие звуки, равномерно срывавшиеся с губ Майкрофта. Оставленный у самой двери, Шерлок быстро перебрался в глубину камеры. Он шел, передвигая по трубе наручники, пока не оказался рядом с братом, который был прикован к противоположной стене.

— Майкрофт! — позвал он погромче. Ответа все так же не последовало, и Шерлок испустил вздох.

Вблизи брат выглядел ничуть не лучше. Бесчисленные синяки всевозможных цветов, разнившиеся по времени нанесенных ударов. На груди и лице виднелись порезы. Шерлок поднял взгляд выше и увидел на запястьях брата глубокие раны от впившихся в кожу кандалов. Но от чего ему действительно стало нехорошо, так это от багровых следов на шее. То были отпечатки толстых пальцев, с силой давивших на веснушчатую бледную кожу. Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, борясь с подступившей тошнотой.

Он без толку подергал собственные кандалы, пытаясь пододвинуться ближе. Шерлок испытывал почти животную потребность оказаться рядом, помочь брату, защитить его. Застонав от отчаяния, он вынудил себя прекратить. Он прекрасно понимал, что только навредит себе и ничего больше.

— Все будет хорошо, — проговорил он. То было праздное, безосновательное обещание — такое же, как недавно давал ему Джон. Но слова сами шли с языка. — Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

* * *

 _День?.._

Он уже не знал, какой именно. Потерял счет. И не только дней, но и своих обмороков. Он не хотел больше здесь быть, не хотел даже открывать глаза. Он вообще сомневался, что у него остались на это силы.

— Майкрофт? — вплыл в уши низкий знакомый голос, и Майкрофт, несмотря на усталость, улыбнулся. _Шерлок_. Это хорошо, подумал он, вспомнив, как брат облегчал боль. Мамулины пироги и маленький мальчик в пиратской шляпе; именно о таком он хотел думать — прекрасные воспоминания перед смертью.

— Май, посмотри на меня, — в словах брата прозвучали приказные нотки. И не только они — в его голосе слышались страх и волнение, которые и заставили Майкрофта, несмотря на боль, подчиниться.

Он медленно открыл глаза и возникший перед ним расплывчатый силуэт быстро превратился в младшего брата.

— Шерлок? — хрипло и удивленно произнес он.

— Привет, — брат, казалось, испытал облегчение.

Майкрофту потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что он видит, и понять, что Шерлок действительно здесь и совершенно реальный. Перед ним был консультирующий детектив современного образца в своем фирменном пальто и с синим шарфом, а не брат из старых воспоминаний.

— Шерлок? — снова вопросительно произнес он, еще не совсем уверенный, что это не разум играет с ним шутки.

— Разумеется. Кто бы еще побеспокоился прийти _к тебе_ на спасение? — за насмешливым "уколом" определенно скрывалась искренняя радость.

"Значит, не сон", — медленно осозналМайкрофт и потом заметил кандалы над буйными кудрями брата. У него екнуло сердце. "Да, больше напоминает кошмар".

— Что за... — с трудом прохрипел он, — ... черт, Шерлок?

— Манеры, дорогой брат, — отчитал его младший. Майкрофт только и смог, что сердито на него глянуть — его снова одолел приступ кашля.

— Я пришел, чтобы тебя спасти, — сообщил брат.

— Вижу, еще один непродуманный план полетел к черту, — с трудом выговорил старший, как только к нему вновь вернулась способность к разговору. — Мог бы и не затрудняться.

— Спишу отсутствие твоей благодарности на сотрясение мозга, — Шерлок надул губы. — В следующий раз именно так и будет: не жди, что я хоть пальцем пошевелю.

Будь у Майкрофта силы, он бы посмеялся над таким ребячеством. Это поддразнивание было таким знакомым, что ему сразу же стало легче. Слова Шерлока и его присутствие медленно окутывали Майкрофта теплом, словно успокаивающий бальзам. Они напоминали ему о нормальности и "знакомых водах", мгновенно придавали ощущение безопасности. Вот только все это был лишь мираж. Они оба не в безопасности — даже близко нет. Они с Шерлоком в плену _неизвестно где_ , и скоро снова начнутся пытки. Внезапно в мозгу сиреной взревел сигнал тревоги — Майкрофт наконец сложил два и два.

— Идиот! — выплюнул он брату. — Ты не должен был здесь появляться.

Шерлок оглянулся на Майкрофта, и отвечая на мрачный тон, выгнул бровь. Да, разумеется, план вышел немного боком, но нет нужды так его укорять.

— Я понимаю, что спасение проходит не идеально, но ты мог бы хоть притвориться, что рад меня видеть, — парировал Шерлок. — Полагаю, люди обычно так делают.

— _Рад_? — горько, словно эхо, повторил Майкрофт. — Ты действительно настолько глуп, Шерлок?

Младший брат обижено отвернулся. Его лицо приняло совершенно безразличное выражение. Старший на мгновение испытал укол вины, но потом вспомнил, что им сейчас предстоит и решил, что раненое эго Шерлока вскоре станет для них наименьшей проблемой.

— Как думаешь, почему ты до сих пор жив? — с новой силой заговорил он; гнев и страх придали ему энергии. — Они не один день безуспешно меня пытали. Как думаешь, зачем тебя привезли сюда? — буквально разжевал он, только чтобы младший брат наконец его понял. Сами того не зная, похитители сумели получить в свои руки то единственное, что могло заставить Майкрофта говорить.

— Чтобы использовать меня как рычаг, — на Шерлока снизошло понимание, он опустил взгляд.

" _Нехорошо_ ", — подумал он. В голове снопом молний разлетелись разнообразные мысли. Он подумал о предстоящих ему вскорости пытках — и о выборе, перед которым вот-вот окажется Майкрофт; а еще о незаконченных экспериментах на Бейкер-стрит и двух старых нераскрытых делах, которые до сих пор там его дожидаются. И под конец подумал, что он не против. Это была странная мысль, удивившая его самого.

Он знал, что должен быть против — и сильно против. Шерлок ударил по тормозам своего разума и сосредоточил все внимание на этом новом осознании. Где-то в глубине его души до сих пор ревело странное, свежепробужденное стремление защищать брата. Оно сидело в нем крепче, чем когда-либо, и Шерлок понял, что не станет возражать, если к нему станут применять пытки. Пусть. Он согласен терпеть сколько угодно, если они при этом оставят в покое Майкрофта.

— Все нормально, — произнес Шерлок, когда бетонная дверь камеры вновь открылась. Он с решимостью посмотрел брату в глаза. — Теперь моя очередь.


	10. Глава 9

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 9**

Майкрофт пытался скрыться. Он пытается вспоминать... все что угодно, лишь бы это забрало его отсюда и немедленно. Но разум был совершенно, абсолютно чист. Ему не сбежать от реальности; он не мог отвести глаза от младшего брата.

Шерлок что-то говорил — вероятно, осыпал своего мучителя цветистыми оскорблениями, но Майкрофт не различал слов, только отдающееся в ушах монотонное бормотание. В его жилах закипала кровь, и он беспрерывно рвался из пут, безуспешно пытаясь добраться до младшего брата.

— Оставьте его в покое! — услышал он свой же крик, но громила-немец даже не обратил внимания.

Со злобной, ликующей улыбкой тот снова и снова бил в живот Шерлока. С лица брата исчезли те немногие остатки краски, которые там еще оставались. Майкрофт видел, как он прикусывает губу, сдерживая крик боли.

Еще один жестокий удар, и еще один... Майкрофт не мог этого больше видеть. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза и забыть, но он не мог заставить себя. Не под прямым взглядом Шерлока. Их взгляды встретились и замкнулись, как в те давние времена, когда они вместе играли музыку. Майкрофт видел в глазах брата бурю чувств, чего не случалось уже много лет — хрупкие, неуверенные эмоции, которые, как он считал, ему больше не доведется увидеть. Впервые почти за двадцать лет братья вновь были на одной волне, и Майкрофт не желал отводить взгляд. Он сражался за эту связь, поддерживая ее каждой клеточкой.

Боль все продолжала и продолжала вспыхивать, без перерыва. Физическая — причиняемая Шерлоку; эмоциональная — причиняемая Майкрофту. Ни тот, ни другой не отводили взгляда; это было безумно и странно, но они не желали об этом задумываться. Боль не могла до них дотянуться — этот момент принадлежал только им, объединяя и переплетая друг с другом. Но потом глаза Шерлока закрылись, и связь оборвалась. Детектив потерял сознание.

— Wirst Du jetzt endlich reden¹? — допрашивающий повернулся к старшему Холмсу, сверкая угрожающе-холодным взглядом. В его черных зрачках бесновалось безумие.

— Иди к черту, сукин сын! — полувыплюнул, полупроорал Майкрофт, вкладывая в голос всю грозную мощь, на какую он только сейчас был способен. Подобный тон был для него совершенно нехарактерен и больше напоминал рев раненного зверя. Майкрофт пообещал себе, что как только все кончится, он лично разберется с этим придурком-неандертальцем. Эта скотина с лихвой заплатит за всю боль, которую он посмел причинить брату.

Громила посмотрел на часы и сообщил, что ему пора на встречу с Кассаром. Однако он пообещал скоро вернуться и продолжить... _веселье_. На его губах заиграла безумная улыбка, и он глянул на висевшего без сознания Шерлока — на покрытое синяками лицо детектива, частично скрытое мокрой от пота челкой. Одного этого взгляда хватило, чтобы Майкрофт испытал позыв к рвоте.

Едва дверь закрылась и Майкрофт остался наедине с Шерлоком, как силы бороться его покинули. Гнев и адреналин, которые поддерживали его на плаву, тут же иссякли. Он ощутил себя больным и слабым и испустил усталый вздох, который получился почти всхлипом. Майкрофт зажмурился и бессильно опустил голову. С его губ невольно сорвался влажный скулящий звук.

Отчаянно пытаясь найти выход, он попытался рассмотреть ситуацию с разных сторон, но без толку. Обычно быстрому и уверенному мыслительному процессу мешала дикая головная боль, разум стал спутанным, искаженным, и Майкрофту в конце концов пришлось отказаться от этой мысли.

Через какое-то время он все же вынудил себя поднять голову. Открыл глаза — отяжелевшие веки болезненно затрепетали — и посмотрел на брата. Уронив голову на грудь, Шерлок безвольно висел на своих кандалах, которые только и удерживали его в вертикальном положении. Майкрофт попытался чуточку сдвинуться, чтобы разглядеть отвернувшееся лицо брата, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Шерлок! — беспомощно и напряженно позвал он. — Очнись, прошу тебя.

Как обычно, младший брат не послушался. Потянулась молчаливая тишина; секунды перетекали в минуты и еще сильнее растягивались. Не имея возможности чем-то еще занять время, Майкрофт периодически принимался звать брата по имени.

Он не представлял, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем тот наконец застонал и медленно зашевелился, приходя в сознание.

— Шерлок? — еще более напряженно позвал Майкрофт. — Ну же, очнись!

Новый стон. Безвольное тело брата медленно выпрямилось — тот снова оперся на ноги. Согнул руки, размял плечи. Это смягчило бесконечную боль, простреливающую руки: они получили некоторую передышку, перестав выдерживать его вес. Наконец Шерлок обернулся, и Майкрофт получил возможность как следует рассмотреть его лицо. Он посмотрел прямо в знакомые серо-голубые глаза — они всегда говорили с ним красноречивее любых слов.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Майкрофт больше из желания нарушить молчание, чем получить ответ.

— Замечательно, — ответил Шерлок со слабой тенью своей привычной ухмылки. — А ты?

— Я в порядке, — солгал старший брат.

Шерлок закатил глаза и затем быстро обвел взглядом помещение.

— Прости меня, Шерлок, мне очень жаль, — через мгновение вырвалось у Майкрофта. И он тут же презрел собственные слова. Они с Шерлоком никогда друг перед другом не извинялись, это было одним из правил. Он не должен был такого произносить. Но язык оказался быстрее разума.

— Не стоит. Все в порядке.

"Ничего, черт подери, не в порядке", — хотел сказать Майкрофт, но разум уже занял свое место цербера, и он промолчал.

— Ты знаешь, когда он вернется? — спросил Шерлок.

— Некоторое время назад он пошел отчитываться перед боссом, — вздохнул Майкрофт, жалея, что не может ответить более определенно. — У нас есть час или два.

— Отлично. Мы выберемся отсюда до его возвращения.

Младший брат казался очень уверенным и Майкрофту, несмотря на раны, удалось вопросительно выгнуть бровь.

— И каков волшебный план, Гудини?

— Я над этим работаю, — Шерлок вытянул шею, внимательно разглядывая свои кандалы.

Через несколько секунд он перевел взгляд на кандалы Майкрофта и затем глянул на дверь. Сильно наморщил лоб. Глубоко вздохнул и серебристыми, как ртуть, глазами снова уперся в брата. Пристально осмотрел его с ног до головы, затем себя самого. Еще сильнее нахмурился.

Внезапно глаза Шерлока совершенно потеряли свое выражение, и Майкрофт понял, что тот ушел вглубь себя. В Чертоги разума, осознал он. Эта техника была старшему Холмсу хорошо известна, он тоже ею пользовался. Его собственное поле запоминания сильно смахивало на Парламентскую площадь².

— О! — Губы Шерлока растянулись в тонкой улыбке, когда он через несколько минут вернулся в реальность.

Бандиты отняли у него набор отмычек, бумажник и телефон, но забыли забрать часы. "Всегда рассчитывай на идиотов", — тепло подумал Шерлок. "Они что-нибудь, да забудут".

Он быстро посмотрел вверх и изогнул руки, расстегивая кожаный ремешок. Поднявшись на цыпочках, он получил как раз достаточное пространство для маневра и перехватил часы левой рукой. Зажал их большим и указательным пальцами и стал вытягивать другой рукой ремешок. Поза была убийственной. Боль распространилась по груди, на лбу выступил пот. Но Шерлок продолжал тянуть изо всех сил, пока не высвободил металлический штырек, который удерживал ремешок на часах.

Детектив выпустил часы, они свалились на пол. Он покрутил штырек в пальцах и сунул в замок кандалов. В таком положении действовать эффективно было невероятно трудно. Кончики пальцев от недостатка циркуляции практически потеряли чувствительность. Но с третьей попытки ему все же удалось вставить крошечный металлический цилиндр в отверстие для ключа на левом наручнике. Шерлок максимально аккуратно покрутил его во все стороны и замочек, приятно щелкнув, наконец открылся.

Шерлок освободился от кандалов и опустил руки — их тут же закололо от вернувшейся циркуляции. Не теряя ни секунды, он шагнул к брату. Снова поднял руки и принялся работать над кандалами Майкрофта. Как выяснилось, замки здорово отличались, и этот представлял куда больший вызов, чем на кандалах Шерлока. Штырек от часов оказался коротковат: его трудно было вогнать на достаточную глубину и активизировать механизм, но Шерлок в конце концов справился. Он открыл кандалы и помог брату встать.

Майкрофт тут же рухнул на Шерлока, ноги его не держали. Детектив вместе с ним опустился на пол — старший брат зажмурился, его лицо исказилось от боли. Движение и смена положения в пространстве разбередили его раны, а ощущение вернувшейся в руки крови само по себе было пыткой. Майкрофт тяжело прислонился к Шерлоку, пока тот осторожно растирал ему пострадавшие руки.

Долгие минуты братья так и сидели, пока лицо старшего не начало немного расслабляться. Ослабевшие, онемевшие пальцы сгребли в горсть пальто Шерлока, и тот, заметив это, еще крепче стиснул объятия. После чего, покачивая, прижал брата к груди, словно стремясь его защитить. Холодная, отстраненная часть аналитического разума Шерлока полностью растворилась, и на ее месте остался переживающий младший брат. Сражаясь с непрошенными слезами, которые того и гляди грозили потечь по щекам, Шерлок прижал подбородком рыжеватую макушку.

Задерживаться здесь было нельзя, он это понимал. До возвращения их мучителя оставалось совсем мало времени. Если не попытаться бежать сейчас, другого шанса может не представиться. Сделав глубокий вдох, Шерлок заставил себя загнать внутрь волнение и тревогу и сосредоточился на поисках выхода. Он постарался вспомнить, что он видел, когда его вели сюда. Толстые бетонные стены — построены в начале двадцатого века, дверь открывается только снаружи. Изнутри снять или взломать невозможно.

Майкрофт у него на груди шевельнулся и судорожно закашлялся, от каждого толчка сотрясаясь с головы до пят. Мучительно застонал, беспомощно цепляясь за пальто Шерлока.

— Расслабься, Май, — попросил Шерлок, стараясь говорить как можно более успокаивающе. — Дыши глубже.

Стараясь не разбередить своими движениями раны брата, он медленно и осторожно выбрался из своего пальто и накрыл Майкрофта этим теплым и удобным предметом одежды.

— Дыши глубже, — снова посоветовал он.

Майкрофт слабо кивнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Его хриплое дыхание приобрело более медленный темп.

А Шерлока внезапно ударила мысль — _воздух!_ — откуда здесь идет воздух?

Он быстро вскинул взгляд к потолку, но вентиляционной шахты найти не смог. Тем не менее, воздух откуда-то шел, иначе они с Майкрофтом давно бы здесь задохнулись. Шерлок неохотно выпустил брата из объятий: осторожно опустил его на пол и подсунул под голову свернутый втрое шарф. Потом он поднялся на ноги и вышел на середину камеры.

Шерлок стал медленно поворачиваться вокруг своей оси, непрерывно "сканируя" взглядом все помещение, но так ничего и не нашел. Но это невозможно. Что-то должно было обеспечивать приток воздуха. Но его глаза выхватывали лишь крепкий уродливо-серый бетон.

Тогда детектив решил сменить тактику и отошел к двери. Там он прижал к холодной стене ладони и стал медленно двигаться вправо по шероховатой поверхности. Он ощупывал всю стену, выискивая то, что не могли увидеть глаза.

Он заканчивал уже с третьей стеной, когда текстура под руками внезапно чуть-чуть изменилась. Шерлок застыл на месте и посильнее провел ладонями. Да, на глаз стена выглядела бетонной, но на ощупь таковой не казалась. Приличный ее кусок ощущался более теплым и гладким.

Шерлок наклонился поближе и сосредоточено прищурился. _Бумага_. Вернее, картон, который краска делала неотличимым от остальных стен. Однако сейчас, с расстояния каких-то дюймов Шерлок видел, что он не сплошной. На поверхности виднелись крошечные отверстия, которые пропускали воздух. Улыбнувшись, Шерлок сделал шаг назад, сжал в кулак правую руку и с силой саданул по нужной части стены, с легкостью пробив в ней дыру.

Меньше, чем за минуту Шерлок очистил от картона отверстие шириной около двух футов. Оно вело в маленькую прямоугольную вентиляционную шахту. Шерлок в нее подтянулся.

— Сейчас вернусь, — сообщил он брату и осторожно пополз внутрь шахты. Она была очень узкой, но худощавый Шерлок без особых трудностей в нее пролез.

Через три фута он обнаружил, что шахта сворачивает на девяносто градусов вправо и постарался втиснуться туда вместе со своими длинными ногами. Он двигался вперед, пока не добрался до вентиляционной решетки. Она оказалась заперта, но Шерлок со всей силы в нее уперся и давил, пока старые проржавевшие винты в конце концов не сорвались.

Детектив сначала осторожно высунул в коридор голову, а затем вытолкнулся целиком, самым неграциозным образом приземлившись на пол.

Он тут же вскочил на ноги, одним движением пригладил растрепанную одежду и настороженно прислушался — его падение могло привлечь нежелательное внимание. Но все было тихо, и он быстро пошел по коридору, отыскивая дверь в камеру брата.

Шерлок нашел ее через один поворот направо. Он нажал ручку и толкнул вперед тяжелую дверь. Майкрофт лежал, съежившись, точно на том месте, где Шерлок его оставил.

— Давай, Май. — Шерлок присел рядом с братом. — Нам надо уходить.

Майкрофт при звуке его голоса лишь чуть-чуть шевельнулся. Шерлок засунул его руки в проймы пальто и застегнул пуговицы, после чего силой поднял на ноги. Он знал, что делает брату больно, но на нежности не было времени.

От резкого, болезненного движения глаза Майкрофта распахнулись, и он вопросительно уставился на источник своего дискомфорта. Глаза его были полны боли.

— Прости, но я обещал тебе спасение. Это оно и есть, — Шерлок закинул его правую руку себе на плечо, а собственной левой надежно обхватил брата за талию.

— Пошли! — жестко приказал он.

Майкрофт, насколько мог, послушался, хотя толку от его "ходьбы" было мало.

* * *

— Я знаю, что вы беспокоитесь, но наверняка не из-за чего, — сказал Том. Он стоял, скрестив на груди руки и прислонясь к кухонной тумбе.

 _Беспокоится?_ О нет, эту стадию Джон давно миновал. Он не сомневался, что с Шерлоком что-то случилось. По дороге из Гослара он набирал телефон друга _семь раз_ , но детектив ни единого раза не взял трубку.

При обычных обстоятельствах Джон бы не счел это тревожным сигналом, но, учитывая, что звонок Джона мог означать новую информацию о Майкрофте, Шерлок бы не стал его по своей воле вот так игнорировать. Значит, с ним что-то произошло — и что-то плохое — на такую дедукцию даже Джон был способен.

Когда они с Томом вернулись на лесопилку и обнаружили домик пустым, без малейших признаков, что Шерлок туда возвращался, тревога Джона переросла в умеренную панику. Два звонка Антее — и доктора информировали, что мобильник Шерлока отследить не выходит. Паника Джона превысила размеры умеренной.

— Его похитили, — убежденно произнес он, вышагивая по крошечной кухне. — Я уверен, Шерлока похитили.

— Вы этого не знаете, Ватсон, — спокойно возразил Том.

— Найдите мне пистолет, мы отправляемся к химику, — решительно заявил Джон без тени улыбки. Он вновь чувствовал себя солдатом — целиком и полностью, до последней клеточки.

* * *

¹ Теперь наконец будешь говорить? (нем.)

² Площадь перед Вестминстерским дворцом


	11. Глава 10

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 10**

На улице Шерлок заколебался, не зная, какое взять направление. Он посмотрел на солнце и понял, что та каменистая дорога, которой фургон привез его к бункеру, уходит на запад. Хальберштадт, Джон и безопасность находились к югу отсюда. Южное направление было самым логичным выбором. Однако он понимал, что именно там их первым делом станут искать. И он двинулся на северо-восток, покрепче перехватив Майкрофта.

Бункер выходил на поверхность у лесистого подножья небольшого холма. Ступая на ведущую вверх узкую тропинку Шерлок понадеялся, что они успеют подняться на гору и скрыться из виду до возвращения террористов. Тогда у них с Майкрофтом действительно есть небольшой шанс спастись.

Эта тварь, Петер, скорее всего, будет один, когда обнаружит побег. И первым его логическим действием должен стать вызов подмоги — это выиграет им с Майкрофтом еще почти час. Потом подоспевшая компания (минимум, пятеро, а может и больше, прикинул Шерлок), рассредоточится и начнет искать их по всей округе.

Шерлок знал, что надо переходить на бег. Нужно было как можно сильнее оторваться от будущего преследования, а они ползли черепашьим шагом. Но даже сам Шерлок не мог сейчас бежать в полную силу. Он получил несколько неприятных ударов по ребрам, и хотя обошлось вроде бы без переломов, боль была очень острой. Каждый шаг терзал его раны и обрывал дыхание.

С другой стороны, Майкрофт... Шерлок чувствовал: то, что брату до сих пор удается держаться на ногах, это само по себе небольшое чудо. Его лицо было белее мела, и несмотря на вечернюю прохладу, его усеивали крупные капли пота. Шерлок понимал, что идти по пересеченной местности для Майкрофта сейчас чистая пытка, и молча восхищался его готовностью продолжать. Слабый голос сарказма внутри предположил, что брат, возможно, пытается компенсировать всю свою прошлую леность.

Братьям потребовалось почти полчаса, чтобы дойти до вершины горы. Быстро оглянувшись через плечо, Шерлок с облегчением понял, что позади не видно никаких машин. Они с Майкрофтом безостановочно шли вперед. В этой части горы лес был гуще, а деревья ниже, и их ветки маячили над землей всего в четырех-пяти футах. Всюду торчали корни и низкорослый кустарник. Здесь была и довольно-таки расчищенная тропа, но Шерлок решил, что не стоит ей пользоваться. Он снова глянул на солнце и вычислил путь на восток через густую рощу. На дикой местности их выследить труднее, чем на тропе.

Двадцать минут спустя им пришлось вынужденно остановиться — Майкрофт в третий раз запнулся об корень и едва не уронил их обоих наземь.

— Мне... надо... передохнуть... — тяжело дыша, слабо выговорил Майкрофт.

Шерлоку не хотелось останавливаться, но он помог брату сесть и облокотиться о дерево.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он присел перед братом на корточки.

Майкрофту удалось чуть-чуть приоткрыть глаза, и он бросил на Шерлока сердитый взгляд, но не пожелал тратить на этот идиотский вопрос свое драгоценное дыхание..

— Мы должны продолжать идти. Ты же понимаешь, здесь не безопасно.

— Я не могу, — Майкрофт чуть качнул головой, его дыхание по-прежнему было неровным и частым.

— Придется. У тебя нет выбора.

— Есть выбор, — Майкрофт заставил себя замедлить дыхание, чтобы иметь возможность разговаривать. — Ты можешь... идти один.

— Нет, — мгновенно оборвал его Шерлок и резко глянул на брата, его глаза опасно потемнели.

— Приведи помощь... и возвращайся, — продолжал Майкрофт, словно его не слыша.

— Нет! — почти прорычал Шерлок. Он вцепился в пальто на спине брата и бесцеремонно вздернул его на ноги.

От резкого движения тот болезненно вскрикнул и на какой-то момент буквально повис на руках Шерлока. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вновь обрести опору, и он прислонился спиной к дереву; Шерлок продолжал удерживать его спереди. Взгляды братьев встретились: младший приблизил лицо и посмотрел прямо в глаза старшему. В серо-синих радужках кипела небывалая ярость.

— Даже на секунду не думай, что я тебя брошу, — жестко произнес Шерлок низким голосом, его глаза горели решимостью. — Потащу тебя на себе, если придется, но мы вернемся в Англию вместе.

Майкрофт хотел ответить, но не смог произнести ни слова — в горле встал ком. Уверенность и решимость брата странно на него повлияли. Кроме того, в глазах Шерлока читалось еще и другое — нечто давно забытое, что он думал, никогда уже не увидит; Майкрофт не сразу смог распознать это чувство, но когда смог, это что-то пробудило в его душе — что-то глубинное, чего он не чувствовал уже много лет, теплое и успокаивающее. Майкрофт заставил себя встать прямее и, еще не в состоянии говорить, просто кивнул Шерлоку.

Этого хватило, чтобы младший брат успокоился и его отпустил. Они вернулись к предыдущему положению — Шерлок принял на себя большую часть веса Майкрофта — и медленно двинулись вперед в лучах заходящего солнца.

* * *

Через какое-то время им снова пришлось остановиться: стало слишком темно. Шерлок отыскал взглядом какие-то кусты, стоящие полукругом у большого дерева, и направился к ним. Он помог брату опуститься на землю и сел рядом, тоже опершись спиной о ствол. Кусты, как он отметил, отлично защищали их от чужих взглядов.

— Подождем до восхода солнца и продолжим путь, — произнес Шерлок, осторожно проводя рукой по лбу. Ладонь осталась мокрой от пота. — Пройдем несколько миль на восток и попытаемся взять курс на юг. Спустимся с холма и найдем город.

Брат ничего ему не ответил. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, тяжело прислонившись к дереву, и казалось, был едва в сознании.

Шерлок вытащил из-за пазухи маленькую бутылку воды, прихваченную им на кухне в бункере, отвинтил крышку и поднес горлышко к губам брата. Он приподнял бутылку и Майкрофт послушно раскрыл рот. Шерлок отметил, что она полна только на половину, а он сам до сих пор не отпил ни капли.

— Спасибо, — благодарно пробормотал старший брат.

— Постарайся поспать. Завтра тебе понадобятся силы.

Майкрофт в ответ кивнул и повернул голову к Шерлоку. Его усталые, светло-голубые глаза наконец раскрылись. Ему потребовалось насколько секунд, чтобы в полутьме сфокусировать взгляд на лице брата.

— Спасибо, — еще раз произнес Майкрофт. Он по-прежнему говорил с одышкой, но в голосе появилось странное напряжение. Он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

И тот к нему потянулся. Снова совершил этот странно импульсивный и удивительный для себя самого жест. Шерлок обхватил Майкрофта за плечи и потянул к себе, пока брат не привалился к его груди. Тот почти не сопротивлялся, и скоро голова его благополучно легла на плечо младшего брата.

В их семье объятия не были особенно приняты. Когда Шерлок был маленьким, его обнимали, лишь когда ему случалось пораниться или очень расстроиться. Потом этот жест остался только на рождественские поздравления и дни рождения, а затем и вовсе растворился в небытие. Но сейчас Шерлок с ясной, глубинной уверенностью сознавал, что они с Майкрофтом оба в нем очень нуждаются. Он не мог понять, почему — этому не было никакого рационального объяснения, но он больше не пытался бороться с волной нахлынувших на него эмоций. Шерлок опустил голову и снова, как в камере, прижал подбородком макушку брата. И почувствовал, как пальцы Майкрофта незаметно пробрались к его левой руке и обхватили запястье.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал ему Шерлок. Он снова давал это глупое обещание, но только сейчас, произнося эти слова, он наконец полностью осознал, что заставляет людей так говорить. Не потому, что они уверены в том, что обещают, а потому что иное просто невозможно, недопустимо.

Майкрофту не понадобилось много времени, чтобы заснуть, его дыхание быстро стало спокойным и ровным. Шерлок и сам с трудом боролся с призывом Морфея. Но кто-то должен был остаться на страже, дабы вовремя заметить угрозу.

Он подумал о Джоне. Неужели тот каждый раз испытывает что-то подобное? Волнение, переживание; это так сложно и высасывает все силы. Зная, что Джон периодически начинает за него волноваться, Шерлок испытал вину за то, что заставлял друга испытывать такие сильные и давящие эмоции.

Его и так беспрестанно покусывал ночной холод, а сейчас по телу даже пробежал озноб. Он остался в одном пиджаке и тонкой рубашке, и ночной ветер легко под них пробирался. Ох, как же ему сейчас хотелось чашечку горячего чая из рук Джона! Шерлок покрепче сжал брата в объятиях и нашел утешение в тепле его тела. Сильнейшая усталость, умственная и физическая, в конце концов одержала верх, и Шерлок заснул. Ему снились два маленьких мальчика, играющих вместе музыку.

* * *

Дом химика оказался пуст — никаких признаков ни Шерлока, ни самого хозяина. Одежда в шкафу отсутствовала, и было очевидно, что кто-то совсем недавно второпях собирал вещи. Джон предположил, что это произошло после визита консультирующего детектива — после того, как химик похитил Шерлока.

Наступила ночь, и им с Томом ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться в свое убежище и составить план действий. Возвращение на лесопилку — молчаливое и напряженное — далось Джону очень тяжело.

Вновь оказавшись в явочной квартире, он сразу позвонил Антее и попросил помощи: спутниковые средства слежения, чертовы САС коммандос¹, хоть что-нибудь — _все, что угодно —_ лишь бы отыскать Шерлока и Майкрофта. Антея серьезно ответила, что спутник над ними уже задействован. И ей потребовалось бы меньше пяти минут, чтобы неофициально перебросить в Германию военную группу. Но без указания конкретного места это бессмысленно. Спутнику негде искать, а ей неизвестно, куда посылать военных. Так что именно Джону придется искать их чертово местоположение.

Джон вспомнил, как однажды уже делал это в Афганистане. Вместе со своим отрядом он пару недель искал в пустыне двух журналистов, которых похитили во время боевых действий. Они обыскивали бункер за бункером, не имея ни малейшего представления, где могут держать пленников. И опоздали, чтобы спасти Софи — Джон до сих пор не забыл, как ее звали. Ей было тридцать четыре. Он помнил и ее лицо, и состояние, в котором они в конце концов нашли тело, хотя рад был бы забыть. Второго журналиста они успели найти живым, и он в итоге вернулся домой, как только его состояние стало достаточно стабильным для перелета. Его раны были очень многочисленны, и Джон знал, что он, вероятно, уже никогда не станет таким, как прежде.

Глядя через стекло на простирающийся вдалеке необъятный лес, Джон всем сердцем пожелал, чтобы на этот раз кончилось по-другому.

— Мы пойдем в лес, — громко сообщил он через плечо агенту, который сидел за столом в кухне. — Как только начнет светать, мы отправимся туда и будем искать, пока не найдем.

* * *

Шерлок рывком проснулся и тут же выругал себя, что все-таки умудрился заснуть. Солнце купало окружающий лес в золотистом свете, и детектив прикинул, что сейчас что-то около семи-полседьмого утра. Драгоценное время уходило впустую, и он быстро разбудил Майкрофта. Брат протестующе застонал и в первое мгновение прижался к Шерлоку. Зарылся в его объятия, но потом проснулся и отстранился. Казалось, эта редкая демонстрация слабости немало потрясла его самого.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Шерлок. Он решил, что раз у брата хватает сил рефлексировать, значит, ему хоть чуть-чуть, но лучше.

— Намного, — ответил Майкрофт куда более ясным голосом, чем прошлой ночью. — Только болит все.

Младший вскочил на ноги — мышцы яростно запротестовали, суставы отчетливо хрустнули. Он выпрямил спину и выжидающе посмотрел на Майкрофта.

Майкрофт держал бодрую маску еще секунд двадцать. Потом его лицо приобрело более честное выражение, и он с печальной улыбкой произнес:

— Чтобы встать, мне понадобится помощь.

Шерлок послушно помог ему подняться, и они снова пустились в путь. Майкрофт по-прежнему не мог держаться прямо без посторонней помощи, но сегодня они передвигались несколько быстрее. К сожалению, сил старшего Холмса хватило ненадолго: меньше, чем через два часа, им снова пришлось замедлить темп. И в конце концов вновь Майкрофт вернулся к своему вчерашнему обессиленному состоянию — Шерлок принимал на себя большую часть его веса, а он сам тяжело дышал и постоянно спотыкался. Он шел на одной силе воли.

В какой-то момент он зацепился ногой и полетел на землю. Шерлок от неожиданности не успел вовремя среагировать. У его уставшего, избитого тела не хватило сил компенсировать внезапную потерю равновесия, и они с Майкрофтом оба рухнули наземь. Шерлок лишь рыкнул, но Майкрофт издал пронзительный крик и с силой зажмурился. Шерлок в какие-то секунды оказался рядом, упал коленями в холодную грязь. Он обеими руками приподнял брата, полулежа прислоняя его к своему колену.

— Май, ты в порядке?

Тот утвердительно простонал, но было очевидно, что он изо всех сил сражается с острой болью.

— Дыши глубже, — Шерлок поднял глаза, отыскивая зловредный корень, который так с ними обошелся. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, тот бы мгновенно превратился в пыль.

Однако "капкан" оказался не растительный, а металлический. Взгляд Шерлока упал на маленькую, выступающую из земли u-образную железяку. Стараясь не причинить брату боли, он чуть сдвинулся вправо, чтобы рассмотреть находку. Смахнул с нее ветки и опавшие листья и увидел крышку небольшого люка. Майкрофт явно зацепился ногой за ручку.

Шерлок уложил брата на землю и встал, дабы открыть люк. Крышка легко поддалась — _значит, ею недавно пользовались_ , понял Шерлок — и с любопытством заглянул внутрь. По сути, это была просто дыра в земле, укрепленная по бокам большими, трехфутовыми деревянными балками.

В углу обнаружились одеяла, пустые бутылки и скомканная пачка сигарет. Это явно было охотничье логово, и детектив с минуту разрывался от противоречий. С одной стороны, эта дыра могла бы стать для них отличным укрытием, притом, что было очевидно: Майкрофт долго идти не сможет. Но если они останутся здесь, то в конце концов оба погибнут от голода и жажды. Тут их точно не найдут никакие спасатели.

Это была серьезная дилемма, но Шерлок умел решать такие задачи. Ни первое, ни второе решение ему не нравилось, и он нашел третье.

— Давай-ка! — он подхватил брата под мышки и потащил к люку. Осторожно опустил Майкрофта внутрь, устроил покомфортабельней и набросил на него одеяло. Потом взял бутылку с остатками воды, сделал глоток и затем поставил рядом с братом.

— Ты меня оставляешь? — в голосе Майкрофта не звучало укоризны. Скорее, в нем слышалось облегчение.

— Я должен уйти за помощью, но я вернусь. Здесь ты в безопасности, можешь отдыхать.

Майкрофт кивнул. Он чувствовал, что прежде чем Шерлок уйдет, он должен что-то ему сказать. Старший Холмс понимал, что шансов у него немного и есть огромная вероятность, что все пойдет плохо. Может быть, сейчас он в последний раз видит своего брата; он должен был что-то ему сказать, но абсолютно не представлял, как начать.

— Шерлок. — Он протянулся к брату и дрожащими пальцами схватил его за запястье. Это напоминало, как он несколько дней назад звонил Шерлоку. Тогда он тоже не знал, что сказать. Не мог вытолкнуть их себя нужные мысли.

— Шерлок, я... — слова умерли у него на губах, мысль ускользнула. И Майкрофт себя за это возненавидел.

Почему у них никогда не получалось сказать то, что хотелось? Кажется, так всегда было: с тех самых пор, как они с Шерлоком повзрослели и выяснили, что в жизни все делается двумя способами — легким и трудным. И они всегда выбирали последний.

Майкрофту хотелось произнести " _я люблю тебя"_ и " _мне очень жаль_ ", и " _я прощаю тебя",_ но он этого не сделал. Они с Шерлоком возвели это в ранг закона: чувства и эмоции — это слабость; неравнодушие не преимущество.

Но Шерлок, кажется, все равно понял и немного к нему придвинулся.

— Я знаю, — тихо прошептал он над головой брата и потом быстро поцеловал его в лоб под рыжеватыми волосами.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он, и Майкрофт с сожалением его отпустил.

* * *

¹ Особая воздушная служба (англ. Special Air Service), сокращённо SAS, также расшифровывается как Специальная авиадесантная служба (САС) — специальное подразделение вооружённых сил Великобритании, являющееся образцом для подразделений специального назначения во многих других странах по всему миру. Википедия (с)


	12. Глава 11

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 11**

Утром в воскресенье Джон больше, чем когда-либо после своего возвращения из Афганистана, походил на солдата.

В армейских ботинках, черных рабочих штанах и темно-коричневой туристской куртке он действительно выглядел, как военный. Но куда важнее были его повадки, не скрывавшие армейской выучки. То, как он держался: с прямой спиной и настороже. То, как он пробирался среди деревьев и шел по пересеченной местности: крадучись и целенаправленно. Солдат на задании — и пристегнутый к бедру пистолет явственнее всего это демонстрировал.

Том шел рядом, одетый похожим образом и демонстрирующий ту же выучку.

Они решили обыскать все известные военные бункеры, начиная с южной оконечности леса и продвигаясь на север. Это место буквально кишело разнообразными форпостами — дань Второй Мировой. На Броккене — самой высокой точке Гарца — стояли тогда американские подразделения. Стояли до тех пор, пока это место не передали советской оккупационной зоне, сохранявшейся здесь до самого окончания "холодной войны", после чего оно вновь вернулось под юрисдикцию германской армии. Инфраструктуру здесь бомбили и восстанавливали, а потом снова бомбили; из-за этого было очень трудно выяснить ее полный список.

Кроме того, существовала немалая вероятность, что террористы вообще не пользовались заброшенными военными расположениями. Они могли скрываться где-нибудь в хижине или охотничьем убежище. Джон вполне это понимал. Но с чего-то надо было начинать поиски.

* * *

Шерлок бежал. Он мчался изо всех сил меж кустов и деревьев, направляясь на юг. Ему хотелось наткнуться на туристов или группу охотников, а еще лучше — на парковых рейнджеров, но, как назло, никого не встречалось, и он продолжал бег.

Он ужасно устал, у него все болело и страшно хотелось пить, но он отмахивался от неприятных ощущений и продолжал бежать, потому что не мог _подвести_ брата. Он дал обещание и он его сдержит. Он уже и так их столько нарушил; на этот раз просто нельзя подвести.

Шерлок спустился по небольшому склону, и территория стала еще более пересеченной. Он неохотно снизил темп, иначе появлялся приличный риск полететь на землю. Он ужом пробирался среди деревьев и кустарников, пока в конце концов не наткнулся на каменистую тропку. Шерлок озадачено остановился, решая, что теперь делать. Идти по тропинке опасно — это превратит его в мишень и даст передвижениям большую предсказуемость. Но одновременно, это дало бы ему возможность увеличить скорость. Невозможный выбор, и на этот раз третьего варианта не было. До предела обострив все органы чувств, Шерлок снова пустился в бег. Его ноги замелькали, втаптывая грязь на лесной тропинке.

Наконец узрев впереди какой-то дом, он замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился, не добежав до него нескольких футов. Сошел с тропы и попятился обратно в лес. Скорчился за какими-то камнями и всмотрелся в замаячившую впереди метеостанцию. Она состояла из маленького бетонного здания и тонкой радиомачты неподалеку. Шерлок знал, что на горной гряде таких станций несколько. Основная была расположена на самой вершине, но меньшие — с ретрансляторами — стояли на более низких высотах. Эта, видимо, была из последних.

Он прищурился, но так и не увидел никаких признаков жизни. Станция, видимо, работала полностью в автоматическом режиме, и кто-то здесь появлялся, лишь когда обнаруживались какие-нибудь проблемы. Шерлок медленно пошел к станции. Входная дверь была заперта на замок, рядом с которым виднелась небольшая клавиатура. Чтобы войти, требуется ключ и код, осознал Шерлок; а у него не было ни того, ни другого — как и соответствующих инструментов, чтобы взломать дверь.

Шерлок быстро потрусил к видневшейся неподалеку радиомачте. Добравшись до нее, он увидел, что мачта стоит на самом краю горы. Утес был очень отвесным, с него открывался прекрасный вид на развернувшуюся внизу ландшафтную панораму. Вдалеке виднелся Хальберштадт, чуть ближе — маленькие городки, в том числе тот, из которого его похитили.

Шерлок подумал о Джоне. Он знал, что его друг там, внизу. И наверняка его ищет. Если бы только найти способ сообщить ему о своем местонахождении! Это решило бы все проблемы.

* * *

Третий по счету бункер оказался таким же пустым, что и первые два. Джон с каждой секундой все больше и больше впадал в депрессию.

Эти поиски страшно напоминали афганские. То задание постепенно доводило до отчаяния всю команду. Каждый новый день оказывался хуже предыдущего. Всякий раз, заходя в бункер, они надеялись, что это тот самый — что они наконец-то нашли нужный. И каждый раз выяснялось, что это очередная неудача. И они теряли надежду, сознавая, что ничуть не продвинулись в своих поисках.

Они с Томом убрали пистолеты и вернулись к своей машине, припаркованной около старого пункта связи. Том сел за руль и молча завел мотор. Они вернулись к главной дороге и свернули влево. Проехав несколько миль в гору, еще раз свернули — на этот раз на маленькую грунтовую дорогу, что вела к следующему бункеру. Машину здесь порядком болтало, и Том был вынужден сбросить скорость. В конце концов им вообще пришлось бросить машину и пойти пешком, поскольку путь им преградили три больших поваленных дерева.

Они шли почти десять минут, пока не добрались до обозначенного на карте бункера. Здесь красовался знак, гласивший по-немецки "Не приближаться. Опасная зона". Они его проигнорировали. Джон и Том перескочили через забор и вытащили оружие. Быстро обойдя строение по периметру, они не обнаружили никаких признаков жизни. Входная дверь была скована цепью, а ржавый замок давно никто не открывал.

— Дьявол! — выругался Джон, возвращая пистолет в кобуру. — Снова тупик!

Чувствуя, что внутри опять разгорается отчаяние, он расстроено пнул ближайший камешек и проследил взглядом, как тот летит к краю утеса. Джон подошел к месту, где камень исчез и глянул вниз на раскинувшийся ландшафт. Но потрясающая по красоте панорама его не заинтересовала. Джон быстро отвел взгляд и сосредоточился на том, что виднелось слева — на видимой части горы, уходящей в небытие. Отсюда ему открывался прекрасный вид на всю горную цепь. Мили и мили скал, тысячи крон деревьев. Необъятность простора легла на сердце тяжелым грузом. Они не обошли и десятой части всей территории. Чтобы обыскать все военные стоянки, потребуется три или четыре дня, и ничто не говорило за то, что они вообще на верном пути.

Джон скользнул взглядом по раскинувшему впереди морю зелени, потом развернулся и зашагал к ожидавшему его Тому. Однако пройдя пять шагов, он вдруг резко остановился, склонил голову на бок и нахмурился до такой степени, что брови сошлись в единую линию.

Он стремительно развернулся и отбежал назад к краю утеса. Его глаза напряженно обшаривали пространство, выискивая одну мелочь, которая заново возрождала в нем надежду. Выжидая, он даже задержал дыхание — и снова это увидел: четыре вспышки, пауза, четыре вспышки.

Эти мигающие сигналы все повторялись и повторялись. Азбука Морзе: две буквы, намертво впечатавшиеся в сетчатку. Две буквы, которые значили для него целый мир и которые он никогда не устанет лицезреть: SH.

— Это он! — Джон махнул рукой, подзывая Тома. — Это он, смотрите, — показал он, указывая на мигающий вдалеке передатчик.

— S-H, — быстро считал код агент.

— _Sherlock_ чертов _Holmes_! — живо улыбнулся Джон. — Хвала Господу за его врожденную тенденцию из всего устраивать шоу.

— Думаю, это с метеостанции, — Том навел бинокль на радиомачту. — Вижу только ее строение, но рядом никого нет.

— Это Шерлок, наверняка он. Подает знак, как их найти, — просиял бывший солдат. "Блестяще, детектив, чертовски блестяще", — с гордостью подумал он.

— Надо вернуться к машине. Не думаю, что туда будет трудно добраться. Час езды, а может, и меньше.

* * *

Когда они наконец добрались до метеостанции, то не обнаружили там никаких признаков братьев Холмс. Однако приблизившись к радиомачте, Джон увидел, что ее электронная панель сорвана и провода явно переключены. Шерлок был здесь.

Достав из кобуры пистолет, Джон огляделся вокруг; должны быть еще подсказки. Друг, видимо, очень торопился и сделал из радиомачты маяк, чтобы привлечь сюда их с Томом. Теперь следовало собирать крошки, которые должны были привести уже к самому Шерлоку. Нечто не слишком явное. Раз Шерлоку удалось ускользнуть от похитителей, те наверняка пустились за ним в погоню. И чтобы его знаки не обнаружили не те люди, он должен был оставить подсказки лично для Джона. Вот только Джон ничего такого пока не видел.

Метеостанция стояла на краю утеса, с трех сторон окруженная лесным массивом — небольшая расчищенная поляна была только перед самим зданием, а дальше территорию уверенно занимали кусты и деревья.

Джон стал обходить дом и наконец увидел то, что искал: странный ряд камней, похоже, что рукотворный. В глаза он не бросался, но что-то в этой цепочке выглядело слишком идеальным, чтобы быть естественным. С левой стороны лежал камень побольше, а рядом — еще восемь поменьше. Они выглядели... Джон еще раз вгляделся ибо буквально не поверил своим глазам, но да... это сильно напоминало солнечную систему.

"Чертов Шерлок", — подумал Джон, не в силах скрыть рвущуюся с губ улыбку. Даже сейчас, прячась от террористов в диких лесах Германии, ему надо было доказывать свою правоту.

Джон быстро присел и стал переворачивать камни. И на обратной стороне обнаружил вычерченные грязью буквы. Девять камней — девять букв: N.O.R.T.H.W.E.S.T.¹

Повторять дважды солдату не требовалось. Джон быстро стер буквы и махнул Тому следовать за ним, а сам побежал в указанном направлении. Он быстро обнаружил петляющую среди деревьев узкую тропку и решил ею воспользоваться, поскольку она шла в правильном направлении. Зорко оглядываясь и держа наготове пистолеты, они с Томом мчались вперед и быстро "сканировали" взглядами территорию в поисках новых подсказок.

Следующая "улыбнулась" им с близлежащего дерева спустя пару миль.

Том, нахмурившись, обернулся к Джону.

— Это мог нарисовать кто угодно.

Стилизованное изображение улыбающегося человеческого лица в современной поп-культуре действительно было общим местом, но Шерлок наверняка был единственным в мире соседом, имевшим привычку рисовать смайлики на стене пулевыми дырами.

— О, это он. Поверьте мне, — Джон глянул на это крошечное, хитро улыбающееся создание, вырезанное на дереве по левую сторону от тропинки.

— Сюда, — приказал он, и сойдя с тропы, стал пробираться сквозь густую чащу.

Им пришлось перейти на шаг — здесь бежать было уже невозможно. Они аккуратно перебирались через ветки и низовые растения. Доктору несколько раз попадались отпечатки ног — все размера Шерлока — и он старался максимально точно им следовать.

* * *

Сознание Майкрофта медленно дрейфовало между реальностью и забытьем. Оказавшись в полном одиночестве, в темноте и холоде, он чувствовал себя непривычно беспомощным и слабым. Он подтянул на себя одеяло, и это помогло, оградило его от кусачего холода. Но чтобы согреться одеяла было недостаточно — холод и страх, казалось, распространялись у него изнутри.

Как он до такого докатился? Смерть в лисьей норе где-то на безлюдных задворках Германии никогда не фигурировала среди потенциальных смертных сценариев, которые он себе представлял. А ведь у него весьма живое воображение.

Он снова подумал о Шерлоке и сильно понадеялся, что тот сумел добраться до города и сейчас в безопасности. Шерлоку нельзя умирать. Брат должен жить: должен вернуться в Лондон — к Джону. К своим расследованиям и дедукциям. Шерлок сам изобрел эту работу, но как ни странно, она оказалась для него идеальной. Из его жизни исчезли наркотики и дурные знакомства, а учитывая, что теперь за Шерлоком приглядывал Джон, Майкрофт знал, что брату больше ничто не грозит. У него есть шанс наконец стать счастливым; Джон за этим проследит.

Его сотряс новый кашлевый приступ и прострелившая тело боль временно блокировала все мысли. Майкрофт допил остатки воды и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Боль постепенно унялась до терпимой. Падение сильно разбередило его сломанные ребра, и он опасался, что оно могло повлечь внутреннее кровотечение. Майкрофт не был экспертом по медицине, но знал, что ощущаемая им густая пелена — нехороший признак.

Он ничего не сказал Шерлоку, но сам понимал: без медицинской помощи он не переживет ближайшую ночь. _Шерлок_ — десятилетний пират, двадцатилетний вор, тридцатилетний детектив и единственный человек, которого он любил, кроме матери. Да, _любил_. Он не мог заставить себя произнести это даже мысленно, но позволил этому слову на букву "л" станцевать в сознании. В конце концов, это была единственная настоящая правда, и перед лицом смерти он должен был посмотреть ей в лицо.

Отдающийся эхом шелест листьев и хруст ломающихся веток внезапно выдернул Майкрофта из раздумий. Он напряженно прислушался: кто-то явно шел по крыше его убежища. Значит, его нашли. Все кончено. Крышку люка медленно потянули наверх — Майкрофт задержал дыхание и покрепче стиснул маленькую бутылку воды, его единственное в этой чертовой дыре оружие.

Младший брат грациозно скользнул в нору и закрыл за собой дверцу люка.

— Шерлок? — резко спросил Майкрофт, в его голосе отчетливо проскользнуло удивление.

— Соскучился по мне? — весело парировал брат и пододвинулся ближе.

С закрытым люком здесь стало темно, хоть глаз выколи, и Майкрофт впустую наградил Шерлока сердитым взглядом.

Тот на ощупь пополз к старшему брату, стараясь на него не наступить, и в конце концов устроился рядом, прислонившись спиной к стене. Его вытянутые ноги касались кончиками пальцев другого конца норы.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — напряженно спросил Шерлок.

— Так же, — солгал Майкрофт, и Шерлок, реагируя на тон, в темноте скосил на него глаза.

— Не лги мне, Май.

Майкрофт не знал, что на него так подействовало: детское прозвище или тон брата, в котором сквозило явное беспокойство, но вопреки обычному, он ответил правду:

— Я... я едва чувствую боль.

Они оба понимали, насколько это _нехороший_ признак.

— Джон найдет нас, — уверенность Шерлока могла бы поспорить со сталью в его голосе. — Я оставил ключи, которые приведут его сюда.

Майкрофт невольно восхитился верой брата в способности своего соседа. Он сам мог только надеяться, что бывший солдат, ставший блогером, сумеет вовремя их найти. Правда, озвучивать это Майкрофт не стал. Но вот от другого удержаться не смог: он снова привалился к плечу Шерлока, отчаянно желая получить утешение, в котором так нуждался, но о котором не мог заставить себя попросить.

Шерлок, тем не менее, явно получил "сообщение"; он быстро обнял Майкрофта за плечи и вскоре они уже вновь сидели точно в таком же положении, как прошлой ночью. Шерлок влез под одеяло, накрыв их обоих, и глубоко вздохнул. На него нашло задумчивое, почти медитативное состояние, что случалось с ним не особенно часто.

Были слова, что он хотел сказать брату. Сильно запоздавшие извинения и благодарность, которую он должен был высказать давным-давно, но не мог заставить себя облечь в слова. "Майкрофт и так знает, — подумал Шерлок. — Наверняка знает; он столь же умен, как я, а значит, должен знать. Верно?" Где-то на задворках сознания тихий голос, сильно смахивавший на голос Джона, посоветовал ему все-таки озвучить то, что он чувствует, и Шерлок заколебался. Он мысленно возразил, что они так не поступают — у Холмсов такое не принято. Факты, данные, планы, схемы, логика, рациональность — именно этому он был научен и всегда на них полагался. Чувствам и эмоциям практически не было места в их мире.

Брат беспокойно зашевелился, и Шерлок выкинул все семейные принципы в ментальное окно Чертогов. Он покрепче обнял Майкрофта, предлагая то немногое утешение, что было в его власти. Он не был уверен, что поступает правильно, но полагал, что именно так поступают в таких ситуациях обычные люди. Майкрофт затих и еще сильнее к нему привалился. Шерлок предположил, что все же поступил верно.

Наступила глубокая тишина, прерываемая лишь звуками размеренного дыхания. Вспоминая об оставленной в 221Б скрипке, Шерлок начал тихонько мурлыкать себе под нос. Он понятия не имел, что это за мелодия, он никогда такой не играл и предположил, что слышал ее недавно. Отыскивая в памяти нужное воспоминание, он продолжал ее напевать, и слова песни наконец выплыли из глубин памяти. Теперь он вспомнил, где слышал эту песню — она была среди тех, что играли в машине офицера Виттвер. Он не слишком внимательно ее слушал, но слова чем-то чем напоминали о Майкрофте, и Шерлок предположил, что именно по этой причине его мозг бессознательно сохранил эту песню.

В ней говорилось о маленьком мальчике, который мерз в одиночестве среди льдов. Мальчик — чудесный гений, чистый, как лед, которого ничто не могло сломить. Он бросал вызов штормам и враждебному холоду и никакие препятствия были ему не страшны. Ноги сами несли его вперед и вперед.

И в обволакивающей темноте убежища Шерлок тихо запел. Куплеты растекались по воздуху и словно повисали между братьями, которые узнавали в словах друг друга. Майкрофту хотелось знать эту песню и иметь силы петь вместе с Шерлоком. Но увы, он не мог, и просто удовлетворился тем, что внимательно слушал. Запечатлевая в памяти стихи и музыку, он медленно стал уплывать в сон.

"…Du bist so Rein so klar wie Eis das dich keine Hand zerbricht. Es gibt nichts das dich bezwingt, du bist ein Wunderkind. Ein Wunderkind"², — допел Шерлок, и в тесном убежище вновь наступила тишина.

* * *

Джон пропустил люк. Он прошел мимо, совершенно его не заметив. И так бы и продолжал бы уходить все дальше и дальше, если бы сопровождавший его агент не увидел, что в земле блеснуло что-то металлическое.

— Стойте, — резким шепотом остановил Джона Том. — Здесь что-то есть.

Джон стремительно развернулся, и вернувшись на пару шагов назад, встал рядом с агентом. Он опустил взгляд и заметил выступающую из-под земли ручку, а под ней — прямоугольный металлический люк. Джон отошел на два шага и навел на люк пистолет. Положил палец на спусковой крючок и кивком приказал агенту открыть дверцу.

В первый миг Джон увидел лишь темноту. Шагнув ближе, он сумел различить две пары длинных ног, проследовав по которым он в конце концов наткнулся на удивленное лицо своего лучшего друга.

— Шерлок! — Джон торопливо убрал пистолет и спустился в земляную дыру.

— Господи, ты в порядке? — он увидел покрывавшие лицо Шерлока многочисленные синяки и ссадины. — Где ты...?

— Майкрофт! — прервал его тот. — Джон, Майкрофт ранен.

В голосе друга послышались угрюмые нотки, заставившие доктора быстро перевести взгляд на Майкрофта, которого, как Джон только сейчас заметил, Шерлок защитным жестом прижимал к себе.

Джон быстро, но осторожно стянул одеяло и впервые смог разглядеть второго пострадавшего. Что ж, если он считал, что Шерлок выглядит плохо, то сейчас был вынужден пересмотреть свое мнение. Доктор прижал два пальца к бледной холодной коже и ощутил очень слабый пульс. Он попытался немного повернуть Майкрофта, чтобы получше увидеть его грудь, но Шерлок мертвой хваткой держал брата, отказываясь выпускать его из объятий.

— Я должен посмотреть, — сказал Джон, но друг не прореагировал.

— Шерлок! — Джон поднял голову — серо-голубые глаза друга смотрели прямо на него. Он никогда не видел в этих серебристых радужках столько эмоций. — Отпусти его, чтобы я смог помочь.

Потребовалось несколько недоуменных взмахов ресницами, прежде чем в глазах Шерлока проступило понимание, и он в конце концов заставил себя выпустить брата.

— Прости, — Шерлок помог положить Майкрофта на спину пониже. — Я не представлял, что мне делать. Я... он так сильно пострадал, а я ничем не мог ему помочь.

Слова так и сыпались с губ Шерлока и Джон, улучив момент, ласково похлопал его по плечу, прекращая эту череду самобичеваний.

— Все нормально, — уверил он Шерлока. — Ты молодец; ты нашел его.

Джон вновь вернулся к Майкрофту, и раскрыв пальто — шерлоково, с удивлением отметил он — увидел сине-фиолетовый торс с несколькими порезами. Он невольно поморщился.

Шерлоку не требовалось объяснять, что состояние его брата вызывает тревогу.

— Нам надо вернуться к метеостанции, — заговорил Джон. — Там нас подберет вертолет. Это единственное место в округе, куда он сможет приземлиться.

Друг, кивнув, встал и стал помогать доктору вытаскивать Майкрофта из земляной дыры. Закончив, они с максимальной скоростью двинулись к метеовышке, вдвоем неся на руках старшего Холмса. Том сделал быстрый звонок Антее по спутниковой связи: сообщил их местонахождение и запросил срочную поддержку с воздуха. Он не представлял, где молодая женщина на том конце линии достанет им вертолет, но не сомневался, что когда они прибудут на место, тот уже будет их ждать. "Странная дама", — подумалось ему. "Но если она работает на Майкрофта Холмса, то обязана быть компетентной".

* * *

Как быстро выяснилось, летящий над лесом большой вертолет сразу привлек нежелательное внимание. Едва металлическая "птица" приземлилась у радиовышки, как к ней на полной скорости вылетел черный джип. Засвистели пули, и Шерлок услышал, что Джон сзади отстреливается, выигрывая им время забраться в вертолет. Шерлок с Томом подняли бессознательного Майкрофта в кабину и сами забрались следом.

— Джон! — крикнул Шерлок, едва усевшись. Он услышал, как сзади Том дает указания пилоту немедленно подниматься. — Поторопись!

Джон быстро вскочил на шасси, и Шерлок протянул ему руку, помогая забраться в кабину, ибо вертолет уже стал отрываться от земли. Джон продолжал стрелять, и один из боевиков — Петер, с радостью заметил Шерлок — рухнул на землю. На его груди стремительно расплывалось ярко-красное пятно крови.

Две пули срикошетили по металлическому фюзеляжу, и Джон дал ответный залп выстрелов. Несмотря на набранную высоту, пилот умело повернул машину влево и вскоре они уже оказались вне досягаемости пистолетных выстрелов. Шерлок помог Джону забраться в кабину и закрыл за ним дверцу.

— Передайте ему, что нас надо доставить в ближайшую больницу, — рявкнул Тому доктор, показывая подбородком в сторону пилота.

— Уже сказал, — заверил агент, перекрикивая шум вращающихся лопастей.

— Аптечку! — крикнул Джон пилоту. — _Medizin_?

Пилот на мгновение обернулся и указал куда-то под ноги Шерлоку. Детектив тут же нагнулся и вытащил из-под своего сидения маленькую красную сумку. Он протянул ее другу, который опустился на колени около Майкрофта. Джон проверил пульс старшего Холмса — тревожно слабый. В лице не осталось ни кровинки, зрачки ни на что не реагировали. Джон быстро ощупал грудь и обнаружил, по меньшей мере, три сломанных ребра. Он мысленно добавил в список травм "потенциально внутреннее кровотечение".

— Время прибытия? — громко спросил он и услышал, как Том передает вопрос пилоту.

— Пятнадцать минут, — после паузы ответил агент.

"Слишком долго, — подумал доктор. — Слишком долго".

* * *

¹ North-West - Северо-Запад (англ).

² Ты чист и ярок, словно лед

Das dich keine Hand zerbricht

Который не разбить рукой.

Es gibt nichts das dich bezwingt

Ничто не сможет тебя укротить...

Du bist ein Wunderkind

Ты просто чудо.

Ein Wunderkind

Чудо.

 **Wunderkind (Eisblume) - Чудо (перевод Katalina Midnighter)**


	13. Глава 12

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 12**

Ждать было непереносимо.

Вынужденный сидеть в этом длинном светло-голубом коридоре, терпеть густой запах антисептика и сохранять полное бездействие, Шерлок потихоньку сходил с ума. Он не двигался с места с тех пор, как они прилетели в больницу на вертолете. Недружелюбного вида санитар не пустил его за высокие двустворчатые двери, которые, подобно маятнику, раскрывались на обе стороны.

Эти самые двери теперь маячили перед носом Шерлока. Они молча оскорбляли его своим присутствием, хитро поглядывая и насмехаясь — единственное препятствие, разделявшее его с братом. Эти двери знали то, чего не знал Шерлок. Знали, что происходит по ту сторону, и знали, что Майкрофт жив — то, в чем Шерлок был не уверен.

Ждать было непереносимо. А терпеть неизвестность и вовсе невозможно.

Дорога до клиники заняла чуть больше двенадцати минут; к несчастью, сердце Майкрофта сдалось раньше — через десять минут и сорок восемь секунд. Джону понадобилась почти целая минута, чтобы его завести — минута, когда Шерлок вообще не был способен дышать. Как будто его собственное сердце тоже остановилось.

Когда они наконец приземлились, то на парковке больницы их уже ожидали доктора и медсестры с носилками и каким-то оборудованием. Они быстро и эффективно взялись за дело, пока Джон сжато информировал их о состоянии пациента. Том дисциплинированно переводил его речь слово в слово, пока они шли к зданию больницы. Шерлок в прострации шел следом, пока не оказался перед _этой_ дверью.

Это было чуть больше пары часов назад.

За это время немецкий доктор и две медсестры пытались увести Шерлока, чтобы обработать его раны. Но несколько резких слов и намеренно оскорбительные дедукции успешно их отпугнули.

Единственно, кому Шерлок позволил к себе приблизиться с медицинскими принадлежностями, это Джону. Он знал, что друг понимает, почему он не может никуда отсюда уйти. Даже когда Джон снял с него пиджак и рубашку и стал перебинтовывать грудь, Шерлок не мог оторвать взгляда от заветной двери. Он не сдвинулся с места ни когда доктор дезинфицировал на его лице порезы, ни когда тот залеплял пластырем открытую рану чуть ниже линии волос.

Это было примерно час назад.

Чуть позже Джон принес ему попить и поесть. Шерлок сразу выпил полбутылки воды. Жажду этим он утолил, но поостерегся пить больше. Ему не хотелось оказаться в необходимости скоро идти в уборную. К еде он не притронулся и тем самым заработал многострадальный вздох сидящего рядом друга.

Это было не далее, как тридцать минут назад.

Ждать было непереносимо, а терпеть неизвестность и вовсе невозможно. Шерлоку подумалось, что есть двери, которые заслуживают, чтобы их стерли с лица земли.

Он заерзал, сражаясь с неотвратимой потребностью просто взять и зайти в запретную комнату, чтобы получить так отчаянно желаемые ответы. Он в тысячный раз вздохнул.

— Все хорошо, — произнес Джон. — На самом деле, это хороший признак, что они так долго им занимаются.

Шерлок испытал желание оторвать взгляд от двери и наградить соседа взглядом "ты совсем рехнулся?", но в итоге ограничился расстроенным вздохом.

— Чтобы остановить внутреннее кровотечение требуется немало времени. Кроме того, им надо вправить на место ребра. И могли пострадать какие-то внутренние органы, — пояснил доктор. — Они бы не стали всем этим заниматься, если бы считали, что у него нет шансов.

Это было очень упрощенно, и в обычной ситуации Джон не стал бы говорить о пациенте подобное, но он знал, что снисходительный тон и полуправда — не для Шерлока. С ним лучше придерживаться голых фактов, даже если они болезненны.

— Он сильный, и у него хорошая конституция. Я уверен, он выкарабкается, — добавил он и успокаивающе похлопал Шерлока по плечу.

В конце концов дверь все-таки раскрылась, и из нее вышел усталый врач. Шерлок впился в него взглядом, как тигр в добычу, и быстро "просканировал", задействовав все возможности своего гениального мозга. Все прочее для него затуманилось, просто перестало существовать.

Единственное, что он сейчас видел, единственное, о ком думал — это стоящий перед ним человек и заключенные в нем подсказки. Они сыпались из него десятками. Мужчина, лет сорок пять, двое детей, любит собак, счастливый брак, недавно вернулся из отпуска, ездил куда-то в солнечные края, ел сэндвич с тунцом на ланч, хлопья на завтрак, левша, занимается спортом — скорее всего теннисом, руки вытерты не насухо — только что закончил операцию, рубашка криво застегнута — _долгую_ операцию, вокруг глаз усталые морщинки, хотя еще самый разгар дня — не только долгая, но и _трудная_ операция...

Когда врач заговорил, подсказки все продолжали из него изливаться, и Шерлок сумел получить информацию даже от его удаляющейся спины, когда врач наконец пошел прочь и в конце концов исчез за углом. И только в этот момент детектив осознал, что не услышал ни единого слова из его речи.

Шерлок понял, что знает об этом докторе все, кроме того, что действительно нужно, и его захлестнула тревожных размеров паника. Он вскочил на ноги. От резкого движения в голову ударила кровь и окружающий мир завертелся перед глазами. Шерлоку пришлось опереться ладонью о стену, чтобы не упасть. И он тут же ощутил на себе руки поддержавшего его Джона.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок быстро обернулся к другу и умоляюще посмотрел на него.

— Майкрофт? Что с Майкрофтом? Что он сказал?

— Все хорошо, — уверил его Джон. — Операция прошла нормально. Скоро они переведут твоего брата в палату, и мы сможем его навестить.

Шерлока накрыла сильнейшая волна облегчения, и он рухнул на пластиковый стул так же быстро, как вскочил с него. Джон ласково похлопал Шерлока по плечу.

* * *

Палата оказалась простой, без претензий, но она, по крайней мере, была отдельной и личной. Отправленные Антее несколько смс успешно решили все вопросы, связанные со страховкой и больничными счетами.

У самого окна стояла большая кровать, с каждой стороны — по стулу. Кроме того, в палате были телевизор и небольшой столик. Простая дверь у входа вела в санузел. Однако все эти детали очень мало интересовали Шерлока. Большую часть своего внимания он сразу адресовал человеку, который лежал на кровати: _Майкрофту_ , живому и дышащему.

Шерлок подошел ближе и остановился у изножья, всем своим существом вглядываясь в брата. Тот сейчас выглядел лучше, чем по прибытии. Исчезла мертвенная бледность, щеки даже немного порозовели.

Майкрофт был без рубашки, лежал, накрытый до талии одеялом. Но Шерлок не опасался, что брат может замерзнуть — он сомневался, что тот вообще способен ощущать холод под многочисленными слоями бинтов, которые сплошь покрывали его левое плечо и весь торс. Похоже, Майкрофту было довольно комфортно: он спал, слегка повернув вправо голову, и дышал спокойно, размеренно, под тихое пиканье стоящих рядом машин.

Шерлок сел на стул с левой стороны кровати и приготовился к новому долгому ожиданию. Брат, как ему было известно, всегда был засоней.

* * *

Когда наступило время ужина, медсестра принесла им с Джоном поесть, но Шерлок даже не посмотрел в сторону тарелки.

— Съешь что-нибудь! — приказал Джон, сидевший с другой стороны кровати.

— Не голоден.

— Как ты можешь не быть голодным? — Джон встал и схватил с тележки поднос Шерлока. — Ты несколько дней вообще ничего не ел.

— Ешь! — Джон опустил поднос ему на колени. На тарелке лежало рыбное филе, фасоль и морковь. — Или я скажу им тебя усыпить и кормить через капельницу.

Он явно не шутил, и Шерлок заставил себя поесть. Еда на вкус мало чем отличалась от опилок, но он доел до конца, зная, что надо поддержать организм, если он хочет просидеть здесь без сна всю ночь.

Немногим позже Майкрофт наконец зашевелился, приходя в сознание. Он слабо застонал и медленно раскрыл глаза. Шерлок вскочил с места и тут же оказался рядом. Когда усталый взгляд брата наконец остановился у него на лице, Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Ше-лок? — хрипло выговорил тот, и детектив сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают. Майкрофту не требовалось произносить это вслух.

— Я в порядке, — заверил он брата. — И ты тоже.

Майкрофт переглотнул и быстро кивнул, явно испытывая облегчение. Он сражался со сном, что было очевидно: его глаза медленно моргали. Майкрофт явно хотел что-то сказать, его губы немного раскрылись, но вытолкнуть из горла он смог только хрип. Майкрофт расстроено нахмурился от такой беспомощности.

Шерлок снова сел у кровати, всматриваясь в глаза брата и пытаясь определить, что тот хочет сказать. Близость Майкрофта немного его успокоила, и Шерлок под влиянием внезапного импульса взял его забинтованную руку в свою. Уголки губ старшего брата приподнялись в слабой улыбке, и затем его лицо расслабилось, а глаза закрылись — он снова провалился в сон. Шерлок все продолжал держать его за руку.

* * *

Когда Майкрофт очнулся во второй раз, была середина ночи. Рядом, неудобно устроившись на стуле и закинув длинные ноги на изножье кровати, крепко спал Шерлок.

Майкрофт улыбнулся такому зрелищу. Он мало что помнил из их побега и предположил, что находится в какой-то больнице, но это был максимум дедукции, на которую он был сейчас способен от слабости.

— Майкрофт? — кто-то тихо позвал его слева, и политик медленно повернул голову. Он обнаружил, что на втором пластиковом стуле сидит Джон Ватсон. Их глаза встретились, и доктор тепло ему улыбнулся. Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — все так же тихо спросил Джон. — Что-нибудь болит или тянет? Может, голова кружится?

— Нет, я хорошо себя чувствую, — честно ответил Майкрофт. Какими бы лекарствами его не накачали, они оказались ужасно эффективны.

— Хорошо, — Джон снова улыбнулся и чуть подался вперед. — Вы в больнице в Хальберштадте, в Германии, — наконец сообщил он, за что Майкрофт был ему благодарен. — Вас привезли сегодня днем и долго делали операцию, но вы должны скоро поправиться без последствий.

— Шерлок?

— Он тоже в порядке, — улыбка Джона не дрогнула, и Майкрофт счел это признаком его правдивости. — Несколько дней все поболит, и он наверняка будет сильно не в духе, но это максимум худшего.

Старший Холмс улыбнулся шутке и оглянулся на брата: тот спал в блаженном неведении разговора, верный признак смертельной усталости.

— Он очень за вас волновался, — продолжал Джон, и Майкрофт медленно перевел на него взгляд, высоко поднял бровь.

— Я никогда его таким не видел, — уточнил доктор. — Он был очень расстроен и обеспокоен, даже испуган.

Майкрофт с трудом переглотнул и жестом показал продолжать.

— Даже сейчас, когда мы добрались до больницы и врач заверил, что с вами все будет хорошо, он отказался уходить. Он сидел около вас, пока утомление не взяло верх.

Они еще немного поговорили, и затем Майкрофт присоединился к брату — тоже заснул.

* * *

Когда Майкрофт проснулся в третий раз, в окно светило солнце и он гораздо больше чувствовал себя самим собой. Шерлок на этот раз не спал: читал немецкую газету, а Джона нигде не было видно.

— Что-нибудь интересное? — удалось спросить Майкрофту практически нормальным голосом.

— Ограбление в ювелирном салоне поблизости, — ответил младший брат, не поднимая глаз от страницы. Он говорил, как старший: как будто ничего не случилось, и они были дома, в Лондоне. — Практически уверен, что это мошенничество со страховкой.

— Я скажу Антее, чтобы она передала это местным властям.

Шерлок сложил газету и кинул ее к изножью кровати.

— Похоже, тебе действительно лучше, — Шерлок наконец поднял на брата взгляд. — А то ты нес всякую околесицу, — нахмурившись, добавил он. — Хотя насчет премьер-министра говорил очень любопытные вещи. Я и не представлял, что твоя работа может так _развлекать_.

Майкрофт на миг очень встревожился, но потом проанализировал тон брата и осознал, что тот... шутит. У него застучало сердце, когда он понял, что не может вспомнить, когда Шерлок в последний раз _с ним_ шутил. Майкрофт не знал, рассмеяться ему в ответ или отругать брата за то, что тот смеется над раненым человеком, и в итоге остановился на самодовольной ухмылке.

— Ты не слишком хорошо выглядишь, — в конце концов произнес он.

— На себя бы посмотрел. — Шерлок поднял брови и, скрестив на груди руки, серьезно посмотрел на брата.

— Ну, у меня, по крайней мере, есть хорошее оправдание. А у тебя?

Разговор выходил в привычной для них манере, вот только Майкрофт не забыл, что с ними произошло — и как рисковал из-за него младший брат. Он знал, что обязан Шерлоку жизнью. Хотя сказать "спасибо" все равно было трудно.

— Шерлок, — начал Майкрофт. Брат поднял на него глаза, но он так и не смог заставить себя произнести это слово. Он замолчал и отвел взгляд.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги, и громко хрустнув суставами, распрямился. Потом сделал пару шагов к изголовью и присел на матрац, рядом с лежащим братом.

Майкрофт по-прежнему не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал непривычную неуверенность и слегка побаивался сказать что-то не то. Он накрыл рукой руку брата и крепко сжал пальцы, надеясь, что этот жест скажет Шерлоку то, что он так отчаянно пытался облечь в слова. Младший опустил взгляд и с любопытством посмотрел на их соединенные руки. Майкрофт испугался, что тот сейчас заберет свою, но Шерлок сделал ровно противоположное: он перевернул свою руку ладонью вверх и сжал пальцы Майкрофта.

Потом посмотрел на старшего брата и наградил его теплой улыбкой, которая делала его почти мальчишкой. А затем еще раз удивил Майкрофта: наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в лоб, уже второй раз за последние пару суток. У Майкрофта болезненно сжалось сердце, горло опасно перехватило. А через на пару секунд по щеке его медленно скатилась слеза. Шерлок без слов стер ее тонким пальцем.

У Шерлока тоже было, что сказать Майкрофту. Он хотел много чего выразить, но язык словно онемел и странным образом отказывался повиноваться. Тогда, как и сам Майкрофт, он решил, что действия скажут за него лучше слов. Он покрепче сжал руку брата и понадеялся, что это передаст то ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, которое он сейчас чувствовал.

— Тебе надо поспать, — в конце концов проговорил Майкрофт, но Шерлок упрямо покачал головой. Нет.

Однако старший брат был не из тех, кто легко отступает. Он поднял свободную руку, и сжав пальцы на загривке младшего, осторожно потянул его вниз. На лице Шерлока на миг отразилось удивление, но он быстро уловил намерения Майкрофта и не стал сопротивляться, позволяя брату притянуть его голову к своей перебинтованной груди.

Шерлок прилег со здоровой стороны брата, надеясь, что это не причинит ему боли. Он быстро глянул Майкрофту в лицо и расслабился, не обнаружив на нем страданий. Удобно устроив голову на перебинтованной ключице брата, он сразу закрыл глаза. Он слышал, как уверенно бьется сердце Майкрофта — ничто не могло принести ему большего успокоения и лучше доказать, что тот в порядке и теперь в безопасности.

Поза оказалась неловкой и неудобной, и Шерлок закинул на кровать ноги. Брат для удобства слегка сдвинулся влево, но тем самым натянул швы и зашипел от боли. Шерлок распахнул глаза, но боль в глазах Майкрофта задержалась совсем ненадолго. Вскоре он уже вновь утомленно прикрыл глаза и расслабился.

— Засыпай, братишка, — пробормотал Майкрофт над головой Шерлока, в его голосе отчетливо сквозила усталость.

И на этот раз младший брат с удовольствием повиновался.

Вернувшийся вскоре Джон так их и застал. Стараясь не шуметь, он взял запасное одеяло и накрыл Шерлока. Поняв, что Майкрофт, в отличие от всех прочих, все-таки умудрился уложить брата спать, он даже не особенно этому удивился

Но прежде чем вернуться к своему стулу, блогер быстро вытащил телефон и сфотографировал спящих братьев. Такой кадр стоило сохранить на память.

И кто знает, может, этот снимок даже ему как-нибудь пригодиться, если возникнет нужда пошантажировать Майкрофта. Бывает полезно иметь свои рычаги на "Британское правительство".


	14. Эпилог

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Эпилог**

Спустя две недели после возвращения в Лондон с Джоном и Шерлоком, Майкрофт впервые вышел из своей квартиры на улицу. Он хотел прогуляться. Как же замечательно было вдыхать свежий воздух и кожей чувствовать лучи солнца. Прямо глоток свободы.

Он выглядел настолько привычно в своем традиционном костюме-тройке и с черным зонтиком, что если бы не заживающие порезы над левым глазом, никто бы не заподозрил, что он совсем недавно был при смерти; ну... почти никто. Те, кто его хорошо знал, заметили бы, что сейчас он сильнее опирается на свой зонт и за последнее время очень потерял в весе.

Майкрофт гулял долго, просто бродил по улицам без какой-либо цели, пока внезапно не обнаружил, что стоит на Бейкер-стрит перед домом 221.

Он не контактировал с Шерлоком и Джоном с того момента, как самолет приземлился в Англии и они разошлись в разные стороны. Он собирался зайти к ним раньше, но врачи строго настаивали на постельном режиме. И, увы, разгребание заждавшейся его громадной кучи работы не оставило ему времени даже на телефонный звонок.

Лишь мгновение поколебавшись, Майкрофт толкнул перед собой деревянную дверь и стал медленно подниматься по лестнице. Сейчас, когда он как следует отдохнул и его мозг уже не был затуманен лекарствами, им с Шерлоком нужно было сделать то, что следовало сделать давным-давно, а именно — поговорить.

Он постучал в дверь 221Б. Ему открыл Джон Ватсон.

— Майкрофт. — Доктор живо ему улыбнулся. — Рад вас видеть. Как себя чувствуете?

— Спасибо, очень хорошо, — с вежливой улыбкой ответил старший Холмс, переступая порог квартиры. Джон явно обрадовался его незапланированному визиту, а для Майкрофта было в новинку оказаться где бы то ни было желанным гостем.

— Боюсь, Шерлок вернется не скоро. Он отправился в морг, — Джон закрыл за ним дверь. — Хотите чая?

— Было бы замечательно, — Майкрофт уселся в кресло и аккуратно прислонил к нему зонтик.

Через несколько минут Джон вернулся в гостиную, неся в руках поднос с двумя чашками свежесваренного чая и тарелкой домашнего печенья — видимо, испеченного миссис Хадсон, предположил Майкрофт; Джон не из тех, кто любит готовить. Они молча пили в тишине чай. Печенье было великолепным.

— Полагаю, мне следует вас поблагодарить, — в конце концов произнес Майкрофт, нарушая молчание, и опустил чашку на блюдце. — Вы отправились в Германию, а затем спасли меня и моего брата. Спасибо вам.

— Да не за что, — Джон пожал плечами, пытаясь преуменьшить свои подвиги. Подлинная скромность — редкая черта, и Майкрофт питал к ней большое уважение.

— Простите, но не могу согласиться, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт и пристально посмотрел на своего собеседника. — Без вас мы с Шерлоком были бы сейчас оба мертвы. Я у вас в долгу.

Джон снова пожал плечами и отвел глаза, явно испытывая неловкость. Судя по всему, ему очень хотелось сменить тему.

— С угрозой собственной жизни я, в общем-то, примирился, — продолжал Майкрофт. — Но с угрозой Шерлоку... — он умолк, не договорив. Нет нужды произносить это вслух.

Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул, но все же закончил.

— С угрозой жизни моего брата я никогда не смогу смириться.

Доктор в ответ кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал старшего Холмса и даже разделял его чувства.

Вся эта беседа казалась немного странной. Джон осознал, что на самом деле вообще впервые ведет с Майкрофтом _разговор_. За всю историю их знакомства они встречались всего несколько раз, но это всегда был в лучшем случае обмен банальностями или же исключительно деловой разговор. Джон с сожалением подумал, что совсем не знает старшего Холмса; понятия не имеет, чем тот интересуется или что ценит в жизни. Спроси его кто-то, что нравится Майкрофту, Джон не смог бы ответить глубже, чем _"_ _чай, печенье и зонтики"_.

— Не хотите остаться на ужин? — спросил он, чувствуя, что пора наконец пополнить сей список. — Если Шерлок не наворотил что-нибудь не то с продуктами, пока я был на работе, то у нас должны оставаться стейки.

Удивление, отразившееся на лице его собеседника, можно было бы счесть комическим, если бы причина его не была так печальна. Джон внезапно понял, что брат Шерлока не понимает, почему его пригласили остаться к ужину. Похоже, он просто не мог поверить, что кто-то без всяких тайных мотивов может пожелать его общества. Спроси кто-то Джона, сколько по его мнению друзей у Майкрофта, он ответил бы " _ни одного_ ".

— Если вы действительно хотите отблагодарить меня за спасение своей жизни, просто скажите "да", — улыбнулся Джон и решил, что сейчас самое время добавить имен в _этот_ список.

— С удовольствием, — с искренней улыбкой ответил Майкрофт. Его глаза повлажнели.

Они снова стали потягивать в тишине чай, и тарелка печенья быстро опустела.

Наконец Майкрофт прервал молчание.

— Могу я вас кое о чем спросить?

— Конечно.

— Как Шерлок? — в голосе Майкрофта слышалось колебание. — Как он после того, что произошло в Германии?

— Почему бы вам не спросить об этом его самого?

Майкрофт снова умолк. Он уставился в пустую чашку и вздохнул.

— Я сомневаюсь, что получу честный ответ.

— У вас двоих явно серьезные проблемы, которые надо решать, — буднично произнес Джон.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил, явно испытывая дискомфорт от слов доктора. На самом деле, он вообще сражался с желанием встать и уйти, но он же, в конце концов, пришел поговорить с Шерлоком и знал, что тот скоро придет. Однако при этом он не планировал _болтать_ по душам с соседом своего брата.

— Почему вы не хотите хотя бы попытаться поговорить с Шерлоком? — с любопытством поинтересовался Джон. — Вы же явно за него переживаете.

 _Поговорить с Шерлоком_... именно этого Майкрофт больше всего хотел, но те слабые попытки, которые он предпринимал в прошлом, брат категорически отвергал. Старший Холмс даже засомневался в собственном понимании этого процесса. Он пытался поговорить с братом в Германии, и тот в кой-то веки даже его послушал, но в итоге он сам не смог выговорить то, что хотел сказать.

— И он переживает за вас не меньше, — добавил Джон, так и не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос.

Его голос вытряхнул Майкрофта из раздумий. Это были не те слова, которые он бы желал услышать, но Майкрофт, тем не менее, над ними задумался. _Возможно ли, что Шерлок действительно за него переживает?_ В глубине души что-то странным образом всколыхнулось.

В лице политика мелькнуло какое-то чувство. Джон бы и не заметил, если бы в этот момент пристально на него не смотрел. Он не был уверен, но, кажется, этим чувством была надежда.

— Думаете? — ровно, без эмоций произнес Майкрофт, и Джон осознал, что тот следит за своим голосом. Глаза Майкрофта, однако, выдавали явный интерес к ответу на сей вопрос.

Что ж, Джон его не разочарует.

— Он вскочил в первый же самолет, как только узнал, что вы похищены, и после этого неустанно вел поиски. Остановить его ничто не могло, — голос доктора оживился, когда он стал вспоминать, как вел себя его друг.

Он внимательно следил за реакцией старшего Холмса, но тот хорошо умел скрывать свои эмоции.

— Я был с ним, Майкрофт; я видел, как он мучается, как волнуется и боится, — Джон глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел политику прямо в глаза. — Он переживает. Это так, уверяю вас.

Только благодаря многолетней работе в разведке Майкрофту удалось не выдать себя ни одним движением, и на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций. Он неподвижно застыл на месте, не считая дернувшегося кадыка, когда он с трудом сглотнул при словах доктора.

Джон понял, что он на верном пути и собрал волю в кулак. На мгновение он забыл, что перед ним не кто-нибудь, а само Британское правительство — человек, которому достаточно щелкнуть пальцами, и Джон исчезнет с лица земли.

— Я уверен, что вы с Шерлоком когда-то были близки. Что произошло?

"Я не хочу думать об этом, — мысленно взмолился Майкрофт. — Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня об этом думать, Джон". Он совсем недавно предпринимал подобное путешествие по дорожке памяти и до сих пор полностью не оправился от испытанной тогда боли.

Оглядываться на прошлое, на то, что он потерял — близость с братом, любовь и обожание Шерлока, которые тот питал к нему, когда они были детьми — он ненавидел этим заниматься. В Германии у него не оставалось другого выбора, поскольку эти воспоминания были из самых сильных, что он прятал в глубинах своего сердца, и они единственные могли защитить его разум во время пыток.

При этой мысли все его существо пронзила острая боль — как будто в кожу вонзились сотни иголок. Раны Майкрофта уже зажили, но фантомная боль иногда еще к нему наведывалась, появляясь порой в очень странные моменты. Он не желал выдавать испытываемый дискомфорт и едва удержался, чтобы не сжать кулаки, борясь с приступом.

Какое-то время он так и сидел без движения, потом длинно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Джон Ватсон, как он понимал, все еще ждет ответа. Майкрофт подумал, не скормить ли доктору какую-нибудь ловкую отговорку, но в последнюю секунду его сердце неожиданно победило разум и он сказал правду:

— Время.

Джон понял, что, несмотря на очевидное нежелание старшего Холмса поделиться своими мыслями и чувствами, тот где-то в глубине души все-таки хотел этого разговора.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Мы выросли. Он изменился, и я тоже.

— Я это понимаю, — заверил Джон. — Но это не значит, что ваши отношения не могут измениться еще раз.

В глазах политика на мгновение вспыхнуло любопытство, и Джон осознал, что несмотря на внешнее отсутствие интереса, тот весь внимание. "Черт бы подрал это холмсовское упрямство, — с нежностью подумал доктор. — Они никогда не идут простой дорогой".

Джон сознавал, что не понимает этой братской вражды. Он совершенно не представлял, что за причины за ней кроются, но не сомневался, что они многочисленны — и по большей части имеют под собой основания. Однако он знал, что они не высечены в камне, и не понимал, почему братья, при всем их гениальном разуме, не способны осознать сей простой факт.

Хорошо поднаторевший в "100 и 1 правиле обучения Холмсов", Джон с головой нырнул в битву.

— Почему вы не хотите попытаться поговорить с Шерлоком? — Джон намеренно начал с повторного и очевидного вопроса. Он знал, что это выведет Майкрофта из равновесия, но презрение или пренебрежение всяко было лучше равнодушной холодности, которую тот сейчас излучал.

— Я пытался, — сердито ответил старший Холмс, и в его голосе прозвучало что-то сильно напоминавшее гнев.

Джон подумал, что за этим стоит хорошо скрытая боль; тем не менее, он притворился, что ничего не заметил, и вновь попытался достучаться до Майкрофта.

— Когда, десять лет назад? Попробуйте еще раз, — быстро парировал он, воспользовавшись собственной версией пренебрежения в ответ на презрительный ответ Майкрофта.

И вновь на лице последнего мелькнула какая-то вспышка. Что-то вроде горячей ярости. Похоже, что с ледяной холодностью, что до этого занимала изящные черты старшего Холмса, можно было попрощаться. Джон готов был поставить на это что угодно. Он подождал пару секунд, давая Майкрофту прийти в себя, и продолжил чуть более сдержанно, но с не меньшим напором, чтобы в полной мере подчеркнуть сказанное.

— Шерлок изменился, он вас _выслушает_.

Хитрость удалась. Майкрофт еще сильнее сжал челюсти и, неестественно моргая, перевел взгляд куда-то влево, явно пытаясь восстановить самообладание.

Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке от своей маленькой победы. Да, братья Холмс во множестве вещей могут быть просто дока, но есть одна область, где Джон всегда будет впереди них: _эмоции_.

К Майкрофту вновь вернулось инстинктивное желание сбежать, но он не мог двинуться с места. Все это было для него чересчур тяжело. Фантомная боль вышла на новый уровень, и хотя температура в гостиной была очень комфортной, его кожу кололо холодом германских ветров. Он сосредоточил все свои силы на самоконтроле: скрывать эмоции, держать лицо и сражаться с надеждой. "Последнее — самое важное, — напомнил себе Майкрофт. — Делай все, что угодно, но не позволяй себе надеяться!"

Ноги у него ослабели, и он порадовался, что сидит. Он заставил себя успокоить дыхание и решил, что больше не проронит ни слова до возвращения Шерлока. Вот только губы его не послушались, и Майкрофт выпалил слова, за которые себя тут же мысленно выругал:

— А если нет?

Майкрофт произносил эти слова, упершись взглядом в маленький столик. Он словно бы колебался. Джону еще не доводилось слышать, чтобы в голосе этого человека сквозило такое количество неуверенности.

Он проиграл в уме последнюю фразу, проанализировал тон и внезапно до него дошло — _Майкрофт боится_ , буквально взревел разум Джона — и доктор удивился, какого черта он раньше этого не увидел.

— О. Так вот в чем дело. Я понял, — изумленно выдохнул Джон. — Вот теперь я все понял.

Это прозвучало достаточно черство, и Джон сразу же пожалел о сказанном, но Шерлок — как очевидно и Майкрофт — имели тенденцию пробуждать в нем самое худшее.

Темно-синие глаза политика вновь устремились на него — острый, пронзительный взгляд, полный боли неверия и каких-то еще эмоций... _господи,_ _льда в них словно и не бывало._

Джон решил сперва обратиться к неверию. Он с радостью докажет старшему Холмсу, что _да_ , простые смертные вроде него вполне способны проникнуть за тщательно возведенные холмсовские защитные стены и увидеть скрытую за ними правду. Тщательно следя, чтобы на этот раз в его голосе не прозвучало упрека, Джон просто произнес:

— Вы боитесь.

— Ничего подобного! — быстро — слишком быстро — ответил Майкрофт и снова отвел взгляд.

— Боитесь. Вы до смерти боитесь, что Шерлок вас оттолкнет, — сказал Джон, полный решимости поставить все точки над i.

Майкрофт мог возненавидеть его за дерзость; пусть он потом делает все, что угодно: пусть похищает хоть на веки вечные, если ему так хочется, но Джон не желал отступать. Только не сейчас, когда у него наконец появилась возможность положить конец этой исступленной войне "брат на брата" и помочь друзьям. Да, _друзьям_ , во множественном числе. После последних событий он по-своему привязался к Майкрофту.

— Так что? — Джон не желал давать старшему Холмсу передышки — или времени на постройку новых защитных стен. — Вы не дадите вашим отношениям и шанса? Так и будете продолжать весь этот маскарад?

Он понимал, что говорит резко, но если именно это нужно, чтобы получить реакцию, то пусть так и будет. Нужно было заставить Майкрофта поддерживать разговор и не позволить вновь скрыться за ледяной коркой.

— Это лучше, чем вообще никаких отношений! — сорвался Майкрофт, что с ним очень редко случалось, но он говорил правду. Теория Джона нашла свое подтверждение. Едва эти слова прозвучали, как губы политика с горечью исказились — он осознал, какую ошибку только что совершил.

Джон громко выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла; теперь, когда он выиграл битву, желание сражаться тут же его покинуло. Но радости от победы он не чувствовал. Если он что-то и ощущал к сидящему перед ним человеку, то это была печаль.

— Майкрофт, — Джон грустно качнул головой. — Что, черт возьми, такое с вами обоими?

Ответа предсказуемо не последовало, но старший Холмс благосклонно перестал притворяться, что этот разговор никак на него не влияет. Он вновь опустил глаза — уже не так быстро — и доктору с лихвой этого хватило, чтобы увидеть в его беззащитном взгляде боль.

Глядя себе на руки, Майкрофт заметил, что правая рука мелко дрожит; и он никак не мог это прекратить, даже сосредоточив на руке всю свою силу воли. Ему было больно, везде: изнутри и снаружи. Он был близок к нервному срыву и чувствовал, что вот-вот утонет в эмоциях, существование которых вообще не желал признавать.

— Я — не Холмс, я это понимаю, — спокойный голос Джона действовал на Майкрофта странно успокаивающе и тот весь превратился в слух. — У меня нет вашего с Шерлоком гениального разума, но пожалуйста, хоть раз в жизни послушайте совета со стороны: не уходите от разговора с Шерлоком. Дайте ему случиться.

Майкрофт сидел неподвижно и молча, но несмотря на это, у Джона мелькнула мысль, что тот сейчас просто поднимется и уйдет. Но он ошибся: старший Холмс перевел на него глаза и посмотрел взглядом, в котором откровенно читались горе и боль.

— Поговорите с ним, Майкрофт, — взмолился Джон, не гнушаясь тоном, который некоторые могли бы счесть признаком слабости. — _На самом деле_ поговорите. Покажите ему, что вы человек, и что он вам небезразличен. Он не оттолкнет это.

Синие глаза политика повлажнели еще сильнее, но сжатые челюсти не расслабились. Джон видел в Майкрофте напряжение и понимал, как все это для него трудно. Старший Холмс представлял правительство и привык все всегда контролировать; он всегда просчитывал свои действия и стремился к самому безопасному результату. Он всегда был на два шага впереди всех. А просьба Джона ставила его в положение эмоциональной — худшей из всех — опасности, которая, как он прекрасно понимал, имеет все шансы причинить ему нестерпимую боль.

— Он не оттолкнет _вас_ , — Джон вложил в эти слова максимум уверенности, надеясь, что для Майкрофта ее хватит.

В этот момент внизу хлопнула входная дверь, и ответ замер на устах старшего Холмса. Тишину квартиры быстро наполнили энергичные шаги по лестнице, заявляя о приходе младшего брата. Джон поднялся на ноги, быстро покрыл те два фута, что разделяли их с Майкрофтом, и на мгновение успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. После чего двинулся дальше к двери, которая как раз начала открываться.

Шерлок мгновенно отметил присутствие в квартире старшего брата. Снимая пальто, он поднял бровь и вопросительно посмотрел на соседа. Джон притворился, что не замечает этого немого вопроса, и никак на него не отреагировал. И спросил первое, что пришло на ум — насчет покупки продуктов.

— Полагаю, тебе не выдалось лишней минутки, чтобы купить по дороге молока? — Джон преградил Шерлоку путь, не давая войти в квартиру.

— Молли дала мне палец, — Детектив потряс перед доктором прозрачным пакетом, в котором находилось что-то окровавленное. — Он и так здорово оттаял. Не представляю, что бы ним было, если бы я еще задержался ради какого-то _молока_.

Джон не стал скрывать гримасы отвращения, но с места не двинулся, выигрывая Майкрофту время немного прийти в себя, прежде чем он окажется лицом к лицу с братом. Конечно, не стоило особо надеяться, что старший Холмс последует его совету, но если такое чудо все же случится, не надо ему начинать с дискомфортного положения.

— Никаких частей тела в холодильнике на передних полках, — предупредил Джон. — А если решишь сунуть в морозилку, как следует подпиши контейнер.

Шерлок послушно кивнул. Джон отошел с дороги и потянулся за своей курткой.

— Схожу, куплю молока.

Детектив вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Майкрофт, не забудьте об ужине, — крикнул через плечо доктор. "И удачи вам", — мысленно добавил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

— О чем это он? — Шерлок появился на периферии взгляда Майкрофта.

Тот ничего не ответил, на его лице присутствовало привычное для Шерлока безразличное выражение. Однако в голосе Джона без сомнения слышалось беспокойство.

"Что-то происходит", — понял детектив. Палец мог и подождать.

— В холодильник или в морозилку? — спросил он, входя на кухню, чтобы избавиться от окровавленного предмета.

Его нагнал ровный голос брата:

— В морозилку.

"Значит, разговор будет долгим", — осознал Шерлок, хотя он и не совсем понимал, на какую тему. Брат что, уже вернулся к работе? И опять хочет навесить на него какое-то дело?

Шерлок сунул отрезанный палец в пластиковый контейнер, надписал "не съедобно" и вернулся в гостиную. Сел на место, которое только что освободил его друг, и выжидательно посмотрел на брата.

Майкрофт высокомерно на него глянул.

— Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

— Нужно? — Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, о какой теме может идти речь. Однако черты лица старшего брата странным образом ничего не выражали, и даже глаза не выдавали ни единой подсказки.

Майкрофт отвел взгляд.

— Да, нужно.

Шерлок выжидающе умолк, но его медленно снедало нетерпение. Он думал о лежащем в морозилке пальце и об убийстве, которое тот должен помочь раскрыть.

— Полагаю, я задолжал тебе благодарность, — в конце концов заговорил Майкрофт, и Шерлок тут же забыл о пальце. — За то, что ты приехал в Германию и спас меня.

Он вновь посмотрел на младшего брата, но на этот раз отвел глаза уже Шерлок.

Детектив тяжело сглотнул при напоминании, что с ними произошло на континенте.

— Мне очень жаль, что ты при этом пострадал, — у Майкрофта вновь пересохло во рту.

— Ерунда, я уже в порядке.

— И все же... спасибо тебе большое, братец мой.

 _Братец мой_. Шерлок прямо-таки изумился — он столько лет не слышал этого детского обращения. И что самое странное, его сердце при этом пропустило удар. Раньше он считал, что подобное физически невозможно, если не считать серьезных сердечных заболеваний, но тем не менее, это произошло. Он мысленно пометил себе расспросить на это счет Джона. Он — доктор, он должен знать.

Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Никто не имеет права портить моему брату жизнь. Никто, кроме меня, — с ухмылкой добавил он.

— Совершенно верно, — улыбнулся в ответ Майкрофт и подумал: "В это можно играть и вдвоем".

Они немного помолчали, но тишина не стала давящей или гнетущей. Мысли Шерлока частично вернулись к замороженному пальцу, а Майкрофт задумчиво разглаживал на брюках несуществующие складки. Он размышлял, воспользоваться или нет советом доброго доктора.

— Джон пригласил меня остаться на ужин. — Майкрофт решил, что это неплохой способ _испробовать воды_.

— Неужели?

Майкрофт утвердительно хмыкнул и позволил себе полуулыбку.

— Если только ты не сотворил ничего антисанитарного со стейками, пока его не было. — Он прекрасно понимал, что этими словами дает Шерлоку возможность отказа.

— Я не прикасался к стейкам.

Улыбка Майкрофта стала шире. Ибо он услышал в словах брата: "Я не против, если ты с нами поужинаешь".

Снова наступила тишина.

Майкрофт подался вперед, уперся локтями в колени и стиснул заметно дрожащие руки. Ободряющие слова Джона эхом отдавались у него в голове, и он заставил себя озвучить просьбу, которую ему много лет до смерти хотелось произнести, но никогда не хватало душевных сил.

— Я хочу второй шанс, Шерлок, — тихо произнес он, неотрывно глядя себе на руки. — Я знаю, я не всегда был рядом и не в таком брате ты нуждался, но... — он заставил себя поднять глаза и честно посмотреть брату в лицо, на этот раз без всякой маски. — Пожалуйста. Если ты дашь мне шанс, я смогу все исправить.

Лицо Шерлока отразило удивление.

Майкрофт подумал, что это лучше, чем ожидаемое недовольство. Он с тревогой ждал, что Шерлок ответит. Даже задержал дыхание, боясь своим выдохом потревожить зависшее в неуверенности молчание.

Но Шерлок ничего не сказал — лишь резко поднялся на ноги, отошел к ближайшему окну, и многозначительно повернувшись спиной к брату, уставился на улицу.

Что ж... этот ответ перевести не составляло труда, и у Майкрофта затряслись руки. Ему хотелось только одного — встать и оттащить куда-нибудь остов своей разбитой души, но увы, у него не было на это сил. Его сердце рвалось на части, и это было болезненнее любых пыток.

Шерлок рассеянно смотрел в окно, но разъезжающиеся после работы пригородные жители проходили мимо его сознания. Он бы не заметил даже, если бы кого-то убили прямо перед его носом, посреди улицы. Его слишком захватили воспоминания, которые проигрывались теперь перед его взором на оконном стекле.

Он столько раз подводил брата. Столько раз обещал себе, что этого больше не повторится. И все равно каждый раз — _каждый_ — он ухитрялся все портить. Даже если на первый взгляд это выглядело невозможным. Если здесь и был недостойный брат, то уж точно не Майкрофт.

— Прости, что я не ответил, — произнес Шерлок почти шепотом. Ошибку уже не исправить, но это не значит, что нет нужды извиняться. Джон его этому научил. — Когда ты позвонил мне из Германии.

Ответа не последовало, хотя не то чтобы Шерлок ожидал чего-то иного. Он знал, что простить его невозможно. По щеке детектива скатилась одинокая слезинка. Он этого и не заметил.

Но заметил Майкрофт. Он со своего места прекрасно видел блеснувшую в отражении окна слезу, на нее невозможно было не обратить внимания. Силы начали к нему возвращаться, и старший Холмс поднялся на ноги.

— Шерлок? — Он сделал два шага к брату, думая, что возможно — _только возможно — он неправильно_ понял его реакцию и еще все не потеряно.

— Ты всегда был мне хорошим братом, Май. И это _я_ должен просить у _тебя_ новый шанс, — Шерлок повернулся к нему, упорно не поднимая глаз. — Не знаю, какой по счету, но уж точно не второй.

"О, — изумленно подумал Майкрофт. — Так Джон был прав". Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень глупо, что с ним случалось достаточно редко. Он не знал, что ответить, и сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — раскрыл брату объятия. И Шерлок последним шагом покрыл разделявшее их расстояние.

— Мне так жаль, Май, — голос Шерлока прозвучал едва различимым шепотом, приглушенный мягким пальто брата.

— Не стоит, братец мой. — Майкрофт обнял его, словно хотел защитить от беды. — Все хорошо. Мы оба наделали столько ошибок.

Майкрофт повернул голову и легонько прижался губами к виску брата. Он решил, что сейчас самое время вернуть жест.

Но было еще кое-что, что нужно было сказать, и на этот раз слова пришли на ум без малейших трудностей.

— Я тебя люблю, — просто прошептал Майкрофт. — И всегда буду любить.

Что было абсолютной правдой. Он никогда не переставал и не перестанет любить Шерлока. И ничто не сможет этого изменить.

— Всегда. Навсегда, — шепотом пообещал в ответ младший брат в уютной тишине квартиры. Два слова. Два простых слова, которые означали для них целый мир.

Остальные же невысказано повисли в воздухе. Но Майкрофту и Шерлоку не требовалось еще что-то произносить вслух. Они и так знали. Без слов.


End file.
